Prendre un enfant par la main
by k013
Summary: Bella fait une demande assez particulière à Alice. Je crois que tout est dit dans le titre!
1. Je veux un enfant

_**NDA 1: **__A nos heures perdues, nous empruntons les personnages crées par la divine Stephenie Mayer mais nous ne nous faisons pas de fric là-dessus…. Dommage, dommage…_

_**NDA 2: **__Tous les Cullen sont humains et leurs rapports familiaux sont les mêmes sauf pour Jasper & Edward. Pas de lemon/lime. Pour ceux à qui l'histoire ne plairait pas, la croix rouge est à votre entière disposition._

_Nous reprenons notre compte commun pour vous inviter à lire une histoire (qui ne fera pas plus de deux ou trois chapitres), inspirée de notre vie personnelle, d'un téléfilm et d'un livre. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des évènements ne sont que des coïncidences._

_Enjoy;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

_A notre petit Alex qui nous doit toujours la bouteille de champ'^^_

_

* * *

_

- Bella, la réponse est non. Dit sèchement Alice tout en se levant du lit.

Bella regarda sa compagne, complètement ahurie par sa réponse.

- Alice, tu ne trouves pas que c'est le bon moment? Cela fait huit ans que nous sommes ensemble et…

- Un enfant n'est pas une finalité en soi. Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme en se rhabillant. Toi et moi, ça me suffit largement. Pas besoin qu'un nain vienne s'ajouter à l'équation.

- Ce n'est pas d'un nain dont je te parle mais d'un bébé.

- Un bébé qui ne sera pas le mien. Au cas ou tu l'aurai oublié, un bébé, ça pleure, ça crie, ça mange… Faut toujours être derrière et tu peux dire adieu à certaines choses. (s'assoit sur le lit) Amour, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons envie. Un boulot formidable, une belle maison et une vie sociale des plus trépidantes alors, pourquoi vouloir un enfant?

- Parce que j'en veux un.

- Et moi, je n'en veux pas.

- Pourtant, quand je te vois avec le fils d'Emmett et Rosalie…

- C'est pas la même chose. Rétorqua Alice en enfilant ses chaussures. Le nain, je le voit quand je veux et je n'en suis pas responsable 24/24, 7/7. (soupire) Faut que je le dise en quelle langue que je ne veux pas d'enfants?

- Je suis sûre que tu en veux.

- Pas même encore conçu qu'il me fait déjà chier. Grommela la jeune femme en se levant. Et puis, je serai qui pour lui? Tata Alice? Ou alors celle qui s'envoie en l'air avec maman?

- Tu fuit?

- Non, je vais travailler, nuance. Répondit elle sèchement. A ce soir.

Alice partit sans même l'embrasser et Bella su en cet instant que la partie n'allait pas être gagnée.

* * *

Le nez dans un livre, Edward observait son compagnon qui était en train d'arroser les plantes du balcon.

- Encore en train de lire. Remarqua Jasper en revenant dans le salon impeccablement rangé.

- Toujours. Répondit Edward en tournant une page.

- Qu'est ce que tu lit?

- Le dernier Houellebecq. Chiant à souhait.

- Pourquoi le lit tu s'il est chiant?

- Pour passer le temps. (sonne à la porte) Je vais aller ouvrir. Termina le jeune homme en se levant.

Edward alla ouvrir et vit Bella. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés et Edward la fit entrer. Ils allèrent dans le salon ou, tout de suite, Jasper donna une tasse de café à la jeune femme.

- Merci. Murmura Bella.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Edward. Un problème avec ta tendre moitié?

- Je veux un enfant mais Alice ne veux pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, interloqués.

- J'ai dit: je veux un enfant. A vous voir, on dirait que je viens de vous annoncer que je suis responsable de la famine dans le monde…

- Tu sais ce que ça implique? Dit Jasper.

- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… soupira Bella.

- Moi, ça me déplairait pas. Murmura Edward.

- Quoi? S'exclama Jasper en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Calme toi, j'ai juste dit que ça ne me déplairait pas. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

- C'est juste que, venant de la part d'une personne centrée sur elle-même, ça met sur le cul. Avoua le blond en s'asseyant à côté de son compagnon.

- Ben, faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Bella éclata de rire et fini par dire:

- Désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai du mal à imaginer Edward avec un enfant…

Le principal concerné esquissa une grimace et le blond sourit.

- Tu connaît ses raisons? Demanda Jasper.

- Pour elle, on a tout ce dont on peut rêver…. La belle maison, la voiture et tutti quanti. Mais quand je voit Alice avec son neveu, c'est comme si je la voyais sous un autre jour… Je suis sûre qu'Alice serait une mère formidable.

- Sauf qu'elle n'en veux pas. Souligna Edward.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Ironisa Bella.

- Elle termine à quelle heure ta chérie? Demanda Jasper.

- 19h mais elle file chez Emmett après.

- Tu restes dîner avec moi, Ed a une représentation ce soir. (à Edward) D'ailleurs, file dans la salle de bain. Tu as déjà vu Judy Garland ou Liza Minnelli avec de la barbe ou du poil au torse?

Edward éclata de rire, embrassa son compagnon et fila. Jasper se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vodka.

- Tu cherches à me saouler?

- Tout juste ma chérie. Sourit Jasper. Je pensais à un truc concernant ton désir d'enfant. (sert deux verres) J'imagine qu'il te manque la graine.

- Ecoute, faut déjà qu'Alice soit d'accord pour en avoir un après, la question pour savoir si le père sera présent ou non, c'est une autre histoire.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Dit le blond. Tiens, envoie donc un texto à ta douce pour lui dire qu'on va voir Ed ce soir.

* * *

Alice était devant la porte de son frère et attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Un petit garçon, blond comme les blés, se précipita dans ses bras.

- Tata Alice! S'écria Alex tout en embrassant sa tante.

- Coucou mon neveu préféré. Dit la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

- M'man, p'pa, tata Alice est là! Continua le petit garçon en entraînant Alice dans le salon.

- Salut frangine. Dit Emmett en venant faire la bise à sa sœur. (l'observe) Oula… Petite mine…

- ça va, t'inquiètes.

- Mouais. Dit Emmett, à moitié convaincu par la réponse d'Alice.

Assise sur le canapé, ses mains posées sur son ventre arrondi, Rosalie regardait sa belle-sœur avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Alors, petit gars ou petite fille? Demanda Alice en lui faisant la bise.

- Bella n'est pas avec toi?

- Elle est chez Jasper mais je les rejoint ce soir en boîte.

- Edward fait un show?

- Oui. Je sens que je vais encore bien me marrer. Rose, essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Fille ou garçon?

- Ce sera une fille. Dit fièrement Emmett. Une petite princesse pour son papa vu que maman a déjà son petit prince.

Alice s'assit et Emmett servit l'apéritif. Assis à côté de sa tante, Alex dit:

- Tata, quand Est-ce que j'aurai un cousin ou une cousine?

- Alex! Dit Rosalie, gênée.

- T'es vraiment comme ton papa. Soupira Alice. Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- ça veut dire quoi? Demanda le petit garçon.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Dit le géant en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- J'aimerai bien avoir un cousin car je vais avoir une petite sœur.

- Sauf que tes tatas ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé. Reprit doucement Emmett.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il manque la petite graine.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ce sont des filles.

- Ben, c'est pas juste. Dit Alex. Elles sont amoureuses, comme toi et maman…

Alice eut un sourire attendri en entendant son neveu qui fila dans sa chambre.

- En tout cas, cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as une petite mine. Reprit Emmett. Al', il y a un problème au pays de l'arc en ciel?

- Bella veux un enfant. Lâcha Alice.

- Et toi, tu n'en veux pas. Dit le géant.

- Tout à fait.

- C'est pas plutôt parce que tu as peur de ne pas avoir ta place? (silence d'Alice) C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit Rosalie.

- Mais bien sûr… Rosalie, ne le prend pas mal, ce n'est pas contre toi mais quand une femme est enceinte, on dirai une baleine échouée sur la plage… ça a des envies à n'importe quelle heure et les hormones….

- Tu exagères. Dit Emmett. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte. Tout en courbes et en volupté…

- Si tu le dit. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que cet enfant ne sera pas le mien… je ne pourrai pas lui dire qu'il a été conçu alors que moi et Bella faisions l'amour…

- Tu as aussi peur de l'étiquette « deux mamans=futur homo » ainsi que des réflexions qu'il se prendra plus tard. Mais pense à ce qu'un enfant t'apporte…

- Des cris, des pleurs, un foutoir pas possible… ironisa Alice.

- Je te parle de l'immense joie que tu éprouveras en l'accompagnant à chaque étape de sa vie. (sourit) Assez parlé du sujet bébé. C'est l'heure de l'apéro!

* * *

Alice n'avait pas rejoint Bella et Jasper, préférant rentrer directement à leur maison. Après avoir prit une longue douche, la jeune femme sirotait un verre de vin blanc tout en regardant un film sur l'écran plat.

- Tu as loupé quelque chose de phénoménal. Dit Bella en arrivant, sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa compagne.

- Edward dansant nu? Hasarda Alice en venant enlever le manteau de Bella.

- Mieux que ça. Ed' a eu droit à une main au cul de la part d'un mec qui faisait penser à un moustachu rescapé des Village People!

Alice éclata de rire et s'assit dans un fauteuil, Bella sur ses genoux.

- Tu as le bonjour d'Emmett et Rosalie.

- Ils vont bien?

- Oui. Alex va avoir une petite sœur.

- C'est bien.

- Quel enthousiasme. Dit froidement Alice. (soupire) Ecoute moi Bella. Admettons que je sois d'accord pour le nain… Je dit bien, admettons…. Quelle sera ma place auprès de lui?

- La place que tu auras en tant que ma compagne. Murmura Bella. Qu'Est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

- Une conversation avec mon frère. Répondit Alice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Par contre, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il ou elle ait un référent masculin…

- Un quoi?

- Un père.

- On verra ça plus tard… dit Alice en promenant ses mains sous la chemise de sa compagne. On arrête de parler de bébé…

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre. Des reviews?_

_Thirteen & Kousto_


	2. Réaction

_Une petite suite pour commencer la semaine.. _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!_

_Au début, nous disions que l'histoire ne comporterai que deux ou trois chapitres mais nous allons voir jusqu'ou l'inspiration nous portera. Ne vous étonnez pas du comportement d'Alice, c'est voulu… Quoi dire d'autre? Si, bonne lecture!_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

_À un petit ange…_

_

* * *

_

Bella était en train de faire la vaisselle et Alice était dans le salon en compagnie d'Edward. Ce dernier buvait un café et semblait préoccupé.

- Un problème avec ton boulot?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Répondit le jeune homme. Le problème vient de ma mère.

- De ta mère? Fit Alice, surprise. Je croyais qu'elle acceptait bien Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Maman aimerait bien que je la fasse grand-mère.

- Ah.

- Jasper est d'accord pour avoir un enfant.

- Pour le nain, faut voir ça avec la principale concernée. Les détails techniques, je m'en fout. Dit sèchement Alice tout en se levant. Amusez vous bien, je vais aller faire un tour.

- Pour aller ou? Demanda Bella en arrivant dans le salon.

- Me saouler pour oublier que je suis d'accord pour le nain. Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Edward une fois qu'Alice fut partie.

- J'en sais rien. Avoua Bella en s'asseyant. J'en sais rien.

* * *

Trois semaines se passèrent sans qu'une seule fois Alice ne mentionne sa soirée. La jeune femme était rentrée complètement saoule et avait passé la nuit dans le canapé. Sentant que sa compagne ne lui en parlerai pas, Bella n'avait pas abordé le sujet tout comme elle ne parlait pas des « détails techniques ».

Dans leur chambre, Alice dormait profondément tandis que Bella bougeait dans tout les sens, anxieuse pour le lendemain car elle faisait une prise de sang pour savoir si elle était enceinte. Un bras se posa sur son ventre et Alice dit, d'une voix endormie:

- Amour, arrêtes de bouger… Je me lève dans deux heures….

- Désolée. Souffla Bella. Rendors toi.

Alice soupira et emprisonna Bella dans ses bras.

- Comment veux tu que je dorme avec quelqu'un qui a le feu au cul? Grommela Alice.

- Et si le résultat est négatif? Murmura Bella en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Tu recommenceras jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte. En plus, tu as mister Tupperware à ta disposition.

- Ton humour est déplorable. Dit Bella en roulant sur le côté.

- Sans rire? (Alice se met au dessus de Bella) Maintenant que vous m'avez réveillée mademoiselle Swan, je vous propose une activité qui va vous épuiser et vous faire oublier vos pensées…

- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi. Fit la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue.

- Mais j'ai de quoi… Surtout que d'après la belle brune que je tiens dans mes bras, je suis un excellent somnifère…

* * *

Le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux, Alice buvait un café. Assise dans un fauteuil, ses longues jambes étendues sur une table basse, la jeune femme attendait un sms de Bella.

Depuis 6h du matin, Alice n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute et, à la pause de dix heures, la militaire s'était ruée dans la salle de pause pour regarder ses messages.

- Ça va ma belle? Dit une blonde en entrant dans la salle. A voir ta tête, non.

- Non. Répondit Alice. C'est le grand jour.

- Quel enthousiasme. Tu as l'air aussi heureuse que la fois ou tu as trouvé un string lors d'une revue de paquetage.

- C'est pas drôle Caroline.

- C'est de l'humour. Rétorqua la blonde en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

Alice haussa les épaules, soupira et dit:

- Ça fait neuf ans que je fait ce boulot et jamais, je n'ai angoissé pour quoique ce soit, jamais. Là, je me surprend à regarder mon portable toutes les cinq minutes…

Caroline observa son amie dont elle connaissait la vie privée dans les moindres détails car elles se connaissaient depuis l'école maternelle. La blonde alluma une cigarette et dit:

- Toi, tu angoisses.

- Je ne devrai pas. Dit sèchement la jeune femme.

- C'est humain Alice, tu n'es pas une machine. Toi et Bella, vous vous embarquez dans une nouvelle aventure…

- Avoir un nain, ça relevait de l'utopie pour moi. Avoua Alice d'une petite voix.

- Mais ton utopie n'en sera plus une. Souligna Caroline. Ma grande, un enfant ne s'embarrasse pas du fait qu'il ai été conçu d'une façon X ou Y. Lui, il a juste besoin d'être aimé. Et puis, tu feras une mère formidable, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. (se lève) Allez, debout, il est temps d'aller voir les fauves!

* * *

A l'appartement, Bella achevait de mettre la table tout en surveillant la cuisson du repas. La jeune femme regarda l'heure et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Un fond de musique classique retentit dans le salon et Bella esquissa quelques pas de danse. La jeune femme s'arrêta dès qu'elle sentit des lèvres contre son cou.

- Bonsoir mon ange. Dit Alice en souriant. (voit la table) On a du monde?

- Edward et Jasper. Murmura Bella en se retournant pour l'embrasser. (sourit) Tu devrais te changer avant que je ne sautes dessus…

- Sérieux? Pourquoi?

- Parce que quand tu es en treillis, je ne répond plus de moi… termina la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pour les résultats… murmura Alice contre sa bouche.

- Je ne les ai pas encore eus. Répondit la jeune femme en sentant les mains d'Alice s'égarer sous sa chemise. Une idée en tête chaton?

- Possible… dit Alice en déboutonnant le jean de Bella. (sourit) La ponctualité n'est pas leur fort…

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, la main droite d'Alice avait glissé dans le jean de sa compagne dont le visage prenait une délicate couleur rouge.

- Alice… murmura faiblement Bella.

- Oui mon ange? Fit Alice tout en faisant de lents mouvements de va et vient.

- Je… Ne t'arrêtes pas…

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre attention… dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

La sonnette retentit et Alice dit:

- Merde! Pour une fois, ils sont piles à l'heure…

Bella ne dit rien et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa compagne. Celle-ci, comprenant que Bella allait rapidement venir, accéléra son mouvement et, quelques secondes plus tard, un long tremblement ainsi qu'un gémissement indiquèrent que Bella avait joui. Alice l'embrassa tendrement, reboutonna son jean et fila dans la salle de bain. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Bella alla ouvrir.

- Salut! Dit la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué.

- Salut! Répondirent Jasper et Edward.

Bella les fit entrer et Jasper donna à la jeune femme une bouteille de vin. Bella s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et Alice rejoignit le couple qui était dans le salon. La jeune femme leur servit un verre de vodka pomme et Jasper dit, ayant remarqué que son amie s'était habillée à la va vite:

- On vous a interrompues?

- Pour faire court, on a bâclé. Répondit Alice en souriant. (à Edward) C'est pas grave mister Tupperware!

Edward éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie. Bella arriva dans le salon, sourire aux lèvres, une bouteille de champagne à la main. La jeune femme leur fit signe de de passer à table et les trois amis prirent place. Alice et Edward regardaient leurs conjoints qui avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ok… Champagne et une déco que je ne comprend pas. Dit Alice. Pourquoi du rose et du bleu?

- Tu ne devines pas? Dit doucement Bella en posant sa main sur celle de sa compagne.

- Deviner… répétèrent en même temps Alice et Edward.

Alice se mit une main sur la bouche tandis qu'Edward serrait avec tendresse la main de son compagnon.

- Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte? Qu'on va avoir un nain dans quelques mois? Murmura Alice en regardant Bella.

La jeune femme opina de la tête et Edward pleura.

- Je… Nous allons avoir un petit… (se lève et embrasse Bella sur la joue) Merci.

La jeune femme sourit et regarda sa compagne qui ne disait rien. Alice se contenta de sourire mais Bella su déceler au travers de ce sourire, que sa compagne était heureuse de la nouvelle. Jasper déboucha le champagne et rempli quatre flûtes.

- Avant de trinquer, je vais vous dire quelque chose. Dit Jasper en s'asseyant. Avec Ed, on en a beaucoup parlé… Nous n'assisterons à aucune échographie. Ce ne sera pourtant pas l'envie qu'il nous manquera mais nous avons pensé que c'était la place d'Alice. (à Alice) C'est vrai… C'est toi qui aura le privilège d'avoir une femme enceinte 24h/24, 7/7 jours à tes côtés. Nous, on demandera juste les photos et tout ce qui s'ensuit. De même, on vous laisse le choix des prénoms. Du moment que ce ne soit pas des prénoms complètements débiles…

Le blond sourit à Alice qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie. Par ses paroles, Jasper avait rassuré la jeune femme.

- A vos nombreuses nuits agitées! Pouffa Edward.

- A nous. Dit simplement Bella en couvant d'un regard tendre sa compagne.

- Et en avant pour le plus beau bordel recomposé du XXI° siècle… plaisanta Alice en embrassant Bella.

* * *

Après un dîner plutôt bien arrosé pour Alice car la jeune femme, Jasper et Edward avaient interdit à Bella de boire un verre, le couple dormait. Du moins, Alice dormait. Bella, parfaitement éveillée, avait les mains posées sur son ventre, le corps collé contre sa compagne.

- Mon amour, réveille toi s'il te plaît.

- Gné? Marmonna la jeune femme.

- J'ai faim.

- Je dort. Dit Alice en se mettant l'oreiller sur la tête.

Avec un sourire coquin, Bella laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps alangui de la dormeuse.

- Musèle tes mains ma puce…

- J'ai très envie… répliqua Bella en se collant encore plus au corps de sa compagne.

- J'ai trop bu donc ceinture.

- T'es pas drôle.

- J'travaille demain… Laisse moi dormir.

La main gauche de Bella se promena sur le ventre plat d'Alice, dessinant des cercles.

- Chaton, musèle tes mains. Je travaille demain.

- P'tite joueuse…

- Sauf que là, j'ai bu et que pour ce soir, je suis une petite joueuse.

- S'il te plaît…

- Tu vas réveiller tout le monde même si tu met un oreiller devant ta bouche…

Bella se mit sur Alice et sourit lorsque celle-ci mit ses mains sur son dos. Les mains d'Alice se mirent sur ses fesses et elle l'embrassa. Alice soupira et, finalement, repoussa Bella.

- Allumeuse… murmura la jolie brune.

- J'veux dormir. Il est trois heures du matin et je me lève dans deux heures… Laisse l'allumeuse dormir et tu verras demain soir.

- Si j'ai envie. Répliqua la brune, vexée de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Pffff…. Tu parles. Il suffit que je me pointe en treillis et hop, le tour est joué. Bonne nuit ma belle amoureuse… dit Alice en prenant Bella dans ses bras. Je t'aime…

* * *

_Choix assez osé que de faire une ff sur ce sujet délicat qui est l'homoparentalité. Comme vous le voyez, nous traitons le sujet avec beaucoup d'humour^^_

_Pour répondre à Bella Swan... Imagine Emmett en gay! Nous, on ne peut vraiment pas... mdr!_

_Des reviews pour une suite?_

_a bientôt,_

_Thirteen & Kousto_


	3. Le nain

_Ah, chouette, encore un peu de lecture! Maxi mea culpa, on devait poster la suite un peu plus tôt mais nos emplois du temps respectifs ne nous l'ont pas permis... Rajoutez à ça un bug de notre cher site... ^^_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

_A nos petits nains_

* * *

Assise à la terrasse d'un bar et buvant une bouteille d'eau, Bella attendait l'heure de son rendez-vous en compagnie d'Emmett. Le géant, passant par là par hasard, avait vu sa belle-sœur et s'était arrêté pour lui dire bonjour.

- Tu es rendue à combien de litres?

- Deux. Soupira Bella. J'ai une de ces envies… d'aller aux toilettes! Termina la jeune femme en riant.

- Je ne pensais pas à autre chose. Justifia Emmett.

- Ben voyons…

- Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure?

- Dans trois quart d'heure. Dit Bella en esquissant un sourire.

- Nerveuse?

- Oui. Qui ne le serai pas?

Emmett sourit et Bella dit:

- Tu vas peut être pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne sur quelque chose…. Mais promet moi de ne pas en parler à Alice et à Rosalie.

- Promis. Répondit le géant.

- Ça concerne Alice. Dit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

- Je vois. Pour faire simple, il ne se passe rien entre vous depuis quelque temps. (silence de Bella) A voir ta réaction, j'en conclu que j'ai vu juste. Bella, ma sœur t'aime, sois en sûre. Elle ne te trompe pas.

- Qui t'as dit que je pensait à ça?

- Ben, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir ce que peut penser une femme enceinte. Plaisanta le géant.

- Alors, pourquoi…

- La raison est simple: elle a peur de faire du mal au bébé. Je sais, c'est une réaction qui est très bête mais, en général, c'Est-ce qu'on pense.

- C'est absurde. Alice ne risque pas de faire du mal au bébé. Protesta Bella.

- Je sais. Bella, pour être passé par là, je peux t'assurer qu'il nous faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à un corps qui change. Enfin bref, cessons de parler de votre sexualité, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

- Habituellement, tu nous chambres dessus. Plaisanta Bella.

- Je sais mais quand c'est du domaine du « sérieux », je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Un peu plus loin, marchant dans la rue, vêtue d'une chemise, d'une veste en cuir, d'un jean et d'une paire de converses, Alice allait vers le bar. La jeune femme aperçut Emmett et Bella et accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre. Arrivée à leur hauteur, la militaire embrassa son frère et s'assit à côté de sa compagne qui sourit en la voyant habillée en civil.

- J'ai mon après midi de libre. Dit Alice en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Attends, j'ai mal entendu… dit Emmett en souriant de la même façon que sa sœur. Tu as ton après midi de libre? Il y a quelques semaines, tu n'aurai jamais prit un après midi… Qui que tu sois, sort du corps de ma sœur!

Alice éclata de rire et dit:

- Je change Emmett.

- J'ai vu. Al', faut que je t'engueule. Dit le géant, faussement accusateur.

- De quoi?

- Alex veut faire comme toi quand il sera grand.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Militaire.

- Et faire faire une crise cardiaque à son père et à son grand père? Plaisanta Bella.

- Tout juste Auguste. (sourit) Alex fera ce qu'il voudra. C'est pas moi qui va l'empêcher de mener sa vie comme il le veux. En revanche, pour ma petite princesse, ce sera une autre histoire.

- Tu vas lui interdire le port du string jusqu'à sa majorité? Pouffa Alice.

- Entre autre. (sourit) Il serait peut être temps que vous y allez mesdemoiselles.

- Bonjour à ta petite famille. Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en se levant.

- Je transmet! Dit le géant en souriant.

* * *

Bella était allongée sur une table d'examen, le ventre recouvert d'un gel transparent. La gynéco faisait des réglages sur un écran et Bella murmura à sa compagne:

- Avec toute l'eau que j'ai bue, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Alice étouffa un rire et serra la main de Bella . La gynéco se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et dit:

- Vous êtes prête mademoiselle Swan? Je vous prévient, ça va vous paraître froid.

- Allez y.

Le médecin, toujours très professionnel mais néanmoins charmé par le couple, leur sourit et fit lentement glisser la sonde sur Bella. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et vit une forme pourvue d'une tête avec un cœur qui battait. Le médecin fit voir les mains, les pieds et le corps. Alice regarda l'écran et se mit à sourire. Un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- C'est son cœur qui bat? Murmura Bella.

- Oui… dit le médecin tout en déplaçant la sonde.

- On peut continuer à écouter son coeur? Demanda Alice

- Bien sûr.

Alice ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie d'un coeur qui bat. Quand à Bella, elle commençait à se tortiller dans tout les sens. La gynéco, comprenant que sa patiente n'en pouvait plus, leur sourit et dit:

- On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui car je crois que mademoiselle Swan a une envie pressante. Le prochain rendez vous est dans un mois.

Alice aida Bella à se relever. celle-ci fila aux WC et la militaire, mal à l'aise, dit:

- Une question docteur.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne risque pas de… enfin vous voyiez…. Bella est ma compagne et je… Enfin, nous sommes…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit la gynéco en souriant.. Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. Autre chose… Faites sentir au bébé que vous êtes présente par le biais de l'haptonomie.

- C'est quoi?

- L'haptonomie, c'est la science de l'affectivité. Pour être plus clair, n'hésitez pas à poser vos mains sur le ventre de votre compagne et à leur parler. Au fur et à mesure que vous emploierez cette méthode, bébé sera plus réceptif à votre toucher et au son de votre voix.

- Merci docteur. Dit Alice en se levant.

- Mais de rien.

Alice alla rejoindre sa compagne. Bella était dehors, assise sur un banc et l'air rêveur.

- ça va mieux? Demanda Alice, inquiète.

- Oui. Répondit Bella.

- Je vais envoyer un texto à tout le monde. (l'embrasse) Je suis heureuse. Je suis tellement heureuse que la terre pourrait bien s'arrêter de tourner que je n'en aurai rien à foutre. Je t'aime Isabella. (se baisse au niveau du ventre de sa compagne et murmure) Je t'aime aussi le nain…

* * *

Dès que le couple annonça que Bella attendait un bébé, les deux jeunes femmes reçurent des félicitations de leur entourage. Edward et Jasper étaient heureux tout comme Charlie, Emmett, Renée, Rosalie, Alex et Esmée. Le seul qui ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de tout le monde était le père d'Alice, Carlisle mais la militaire n'en tenait pas compte. Pour elle, le plus important était le bien être de sa compagne.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient un film sur l'écran plat, allongées sur le lit, les deux mains d'Alice posées sur le ventre de Bella. La militaire avait un air béat sur le visage et avait du mal à suivre le film. Quand à Bella, sa respiration profonde et régulière indiquait qu'elle dormait. Alice se décala un peu et murmura:

- Tu sais le nain, ne vas pas penser que je ne t'aime pas ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est juste que je ne sais plus comment faire… Du mal à m'habituer à son corps qui change… mais je l'aime toujours autant… Garde ça pour toi, j'ai pas envie que maman soit au courant. Termina Alice en souriant.

Bella frissonna en sentant les lèvres d'Alice lui embrasser le ventre.

- Tu ne dormait pas?

- Pas vraiment. Avoua Bella. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit.

- Tu doit me prendre pour une folle.

- Pas du tout chaton, pas du tout. (caresse les cheveux) Tu ne vas pas faire du mal au nain… Je vais te réapprendre…

Tout doucement, Bella l'embrassa, laissant à Alice l'initiative du premier contact. Bientôt, la chambre fut remplie de soupirs et de gémissements. Alice redécouvrait Bella, réapprenait tout ses endroits sensibles qu'elle aimait tant. La militaire redécouvrait la sensation que ses mains produisaient sur le corps de sa compagne mais elle se contrôlait quand même, ne voulant pas être trop brusque. Cette attention fit sourire Bella qui soupira de bien-être en sentant les lèvres chaudes de sa compagne contre sa gorge.

- Ne te contrôle pas… eut elle seulement la force de murmurer en sentant une main d'Alice contre son intimité.

Bella poussa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, en sentant la jeune femme lui mordiller la gorge.

* * *

Bella dormait, la tête tournée versa compagne. Alice regardait avec inquiétude la marque de ses dents sur son cou. Elle l'effleura et Bella murmura:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Je t'ai mordue.

- Et?

- Désolée… murmura la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

- Tu es toute pardonnée mon ange. Fit Bella en l'embrassant. J'ignorai que j'aimais être mordue… Peut être à cause de mes hormones… (sens un coup) Pose ta main, vite! (Alice pose ses mains) C'est leur manière de dire que le nain ne t'en veux pas et qu'il faudrait que tu perdes le contrôle de temps en temps…

- Pour le plus grand plaisir de maman… murmura Alice à son oreille tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le ventre. (sent un coup) Je crois que le nain est d'accord avec moi…

- Traitre! Plaisanta Bella. Même pas né qu'il est déjà sous ton charme… après tout, qui ne l'est pas?

Alice eut un rire de gorge, rire qui troublait Bella. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de sa compagne et ferma les yeux.

- Reste contre moi mon ange. Murmura Bella.

- Ma belle amoureuse, je t'aime. Toi aussi le nain. Termina Alice en fermant les yeux.

* * *

_Das: comment ça faudrait être fou pour résister à Alice? ^^_

_Bella Swan: Nous, perverses? Ben, si on considère que ma tendre moitié est l'incarnation de Satan sur Terre, oui… Pis, tu es une obsédée d'abord! Autobiographique, c'est vite dit^^ (au passage, devine qui est Satan^^)_

_Bellalilirose (…): Des jumeaux? Pas forcément!_

_Xenarielle: Merci pour ta review. Comme d'habitude, elles nous font sourire!_

_Enfin bref, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews!_

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_cdt13_


	4. Petits surnoms qui font sourire

_Voici une suite pour bien commencer le dimanche!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews,_

_Enjoy;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil, ses grandes jambes étendues sur une table basse recouverte de magazines divers, Alice dormait. Caroline rentra dans la salle de pause avec une tasse de café à la main et fut surprise de voir son amie endormie. La jeune femme sourit, posa sa tasse, en rempli une et réveilla Alice. celle-ci s'étira et murmura:

- Mon royaume pour une tasse de café…

- La voici. Dit Caroline en lui donnant la tasse.

Alice la prit et en bu un peu.

- Nuit courte?

- Si tu savais… dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant correctement.

- Tu racontes? Demanda Caroline en se mettant en face de son amie.

- Je suis crevée. Avoua Alice en s'étirant.

- Bella a les hormones qui la travaille?

- Ouais. Enfin, y'a pas que ça. J'en ai un peu marre de faire à bouffer à des heures indues…

Caroline éclata de rire.

- C'est pas marrant. Rétorqua Alice. Je suppose que c'est normal… Emmett m'avait vaguement mise au courant mais il a du zapper de me parler des envies de bouffe à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit…

- Tu as commencé à faire la chambre?

- Pas encore. Avoua Alice. Je vais m'y mettre ce week end. A condition qu'on ne m'appelle pas pour remplacer pour une garde… J'ai une vie privée quand même.

- A la rigueur, voit avec la lieutenant pour prendre des perms.

- Pour faire quoi? Si c'est pour me reposer, c'est foutu. Bella risque plutôt de m'épuiser…

- Peut-être mais tu passerais plus de temps avec elle et, à mon humble avis, c'Est-ce qu'elle veut. Depuis quand tu n'as pas passé de temps avec ta femme?

- Heu…

- Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, tu l'évites. Tu passes plus de temps au boulot qu'avec elle.

- J'ai quand même assisté à son échographie. Objecta la militaire.

- Bella a besoin de voir que tu t'intéresse à sa grossesse… Tu es sa compagne, celle avec qui elle va élever l'enfant, même s'il y a les papas qui ne seront pas loin. Te réfugies pas dans le boulot parce que tu ne sais pas comment être avec Bella.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Je te connait depuis l'époque des couches… souligna Caroline. N'empêche que je suis toujours aussi admirative.

- De?

- De toi et Bella. Qui aurai cru qu'un jour Alice Cullen, dont le nombre de conquêtes ne se compte plus, allait se ranger et avoir un enfant?

- Certainement pas moi! Pouffa Alice. Allez viens, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et j'ai surtout envie de me défouler…

* * *

Rituel du samedi matin. Bella est encore endormie dans leur chambre et, assise au piano tout en buvant une tasse de café, Alice joue. Tout son répertoire classique y passe et la musique fini par réveiller Bella. celle-ci enfila un peignoir et alla dans le salon. Bella s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et, les yeux clos, écoutait _The Portrait._

- Déjà réveillée? Demanda Alice sans cesser de jouer.

- Oui. Répondit Bella en allant s'asseoir près de sa compagne.

Alice sourit, termina le morceau et prit Bella dans ses bras.

- Bonjour. Dit elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour. (prend une main d'Alice et la pose sur son ventre) Il ou elle a fait la fête cette nuit… Pas arrêté de bougé…

- Je m'en suis rendue compte. Murmura la militaire en souriant. Bonjour le nain…

- Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui?

- Pour commencer, un peu de tête à tête avec la femme de ma vie vue qu'en ce moment, je suis plutôt en mode camouflage. Ensuite, peinture pendant que tu feras ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux? Vraiment?

- Oui mais défense d'emmerder celle qui va peindre la chambre du nain. Dit Alice en souriant.

- Ah… Moi qui voulait la recouvrir de peinture, c'est raté…

- Le nain est d'accord avec moi, faut pas que maman B vienne m'enquiquiner. (au ventre) Tu as absolument raison trésor. Tu sais que quand maman B est dans les parages, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire ce que je veux?

- Alice… soupira Bella.

- N'interromps pas une conversation importante entre moi et notre nain. Dit Alice, très sérieuse.

- Trésor? Notre nain? Fit la jeune femme, surprise.

Alice ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, laissant sa main sur le ventre.

- Tu vois, le nain est d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire. Et il vient aussi de me dire que maman B aimerait beaucoup un câlin. Tu crois que tu peut rester sage pendant une heure? Oui? Parfait. Termina la jeune femme en embrassant délicatement le ventre.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les paroles de sa compagne qui en profita pour glisser sa deuxième main sous le peignoir.

- Je crois que le nain t'a entendue… murmura Bella en promenant une main sur le dos d'Alice.

Sans rien dire, Alice se leva, souleva Bella sans efforts et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

* * *

Chez Edward et Jasper, l'ambiance était calme. Edward dormait encore et ce fut un Jasper tout sourire qui alla ouvrir à une Bella radieuse.

- Coucou future maman! S'exclama le blond en la prenant tendrement dans les bras.

- Bonjour! Dit Bella en souriant.

- Alice n'est pas avec toi?

- Non. Elle fait de la peinture aujourd'hui. Et j'ai l'interdiction formelle de la déranger. Ou est Ed?

- Il dort. Rentré à six heures du matin. Allez, rentre.

Bella suivit Jasper dans le salon et la jeune femme s'assit dans le canapé tandis que le jeune homme allait lui chercher sa tasse de thé.

- Tu es un amour. Dit Bella quand Jasper lui donna sa tasse.

- Je sais. Répondit Jasper en souriant. Comment va notre bébé?

- Bébé va bien et Alice lui a trouvé un nouveau surnom.

- Lequel?

- Trésor. Ça change du nain.

- C'est sûr. (sourit) Dit moi, comment s'est passée l'écho?

- Très bien. J'ai eue une agréable surprise en voyant Alice arriver en civil. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi émue en le voyant pour la première fois….

- Le? Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille?

- Pas encore mais on dit il. Quoiqu'Alice l'appelle le nain…

- Vous avez pensé aux prénoms?

- Non. Pas encore. Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'Alice semble être à l'aise avec moi donc…

- Tu ne veux pas la presser pour les prénoms. Attends… Il y a eu de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous?

- Disons qu'il a fallu que ma gynéco lui dise qu'on pouvait faire l'amour en toute tranquillité pour que ma douce comprenne que le bébé ne sentirait rien. Mais bon, aux dire d'Emmett, c'était normal.

- Vu que ta chère et tendre moitié est occupée, on va attendre que Judy Garland se réveille et on va aller faire les magasins. Mine de rien, nous avons repéré deux trois choses pour la chambre du nain et on aimerait avoir ton avis. Ça te va comme programme?

- Tout à fait.

* * *

Alice avait terminé de peindre la future chambre du bébé et, assise en tailleur tout en sirotant une bière, admirait ce qu'elle avait fait. La jeune femme fini sa bière, ferma la porte à clé et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et alla sous la douche.

-On peut pas dire que je sente la rose. Murmura Alice.

Elle commença à se savonner tout en chantant et ne se rendit même pas compte que Bella était rentrée. Celle-ci l'observait sans rien dire, complètement fascinée par Alice. Sa compagne, celle qui avait su faire abstraction de sa peur d'avoir un enfant, qui était si forte et si fragile en même temps. Bella se déshabilla et Alice soupira en sentant le corps nu de sa compagne pressé contre le sien.

- De retour? Murmura Alice.

- Oui. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais pu résisté à la vue de ton corps sous l'eau?

- Je sais. Qu'a tu fait de beau aujourd'hui?

- Les magasins avec Edward et Jasper.

- Ils vont bien?

- Oui.

- Pas trop fatiguée?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu me propose.

- Activité aquatique… Ne nécessitant pas forcément une grande force physique…

- Je vois… murmura Bella en embrassant la nuque de sa compagne. (la prend dans ses bras) Déroulement de la soirée?

- Mmmmh… Toi et moi sous la douche, restau et toi et moi dans notre lit…

- Peut on sauter la partie restau? Murmura Bella contre la bouche d'Alice.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange…

* * *

_La suite, ce sera pour dimanche prochain!_

_A bientôt,_

_cdt13_


	5. Contre nature?

_Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. A la base, il devait être un peu plus long mais, pour cause de divergence d'opinion entre les auteurs, il a été scindé en deux parties. La suivante arrivera dans la semaine._

_Merci pour vos reviews,_

_Bonne lecture et enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

* * *

- Un peu plus à droite, il est de travers. Dit Jasper à Alice qui accrochait un tableau.

- Comme ça?

- Parfait. Dit Jasper en se reculant. Magnifique.

Alice sourit et recula pour regarder son œuvre.

- Jsuis douée de mes mains! Pouffa la jeune femme.

- Je vois ça. (sourit) Tu as refait la peinture de la chambre, tu montes les meubles… La caricature de la lesbienne masculine….

- T'es con! Dit Alice en lui tapotant la tête.

Jasper éclata de rire et rajouta:

- Blague à part, comment ça se passe avec Bella?

- Heu… Je passe les fois ou elle m'interdit de la toucher parce qu'elle se trouve énorme ainsi que ses envies de bouffe. A part ça, tout va bien… Ah si, faudrait que tu fasses comprendre à Ed que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la peine de dévaliser les magasins de jouets. (lui montre du doigt une porte de placard) Là dedans, il y a tout un tas de trucs qu'Ed achète pour le nain et on ne sait pas quoi en faire pour l'instant. Tu l'ignorait?

- Pas au courant. Avoua Jasper en soupirant. Je suppose que ta moitié est partie faire les magasins avec Ed.

- Oui. Ils vont encore ramener tout un tas de trucs… fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et nous, on se retrouve comme deux cons à attendre leur retour… Je crois que nous passons notre temps à attendre.

- Tu es très philosophe aujourd'hui. Plaisanta Alice. Au fait, tu connaît la dernière de notre neveu? Il a dit « je vais faire faire une entrée érotique » au lieu de « je vais faire une entrée héroïque ». Apparemment, Emmett était mort de rire.

- Et Rosalie riait jaune je suppose. Bah, tu connait ma sœur…

Alice éclata de rire et le jeune homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Plus sérieusement. Va falloir que tu ailles te changer. Tu déjeunes avec ton père.

- Je sais. Répliqua Alice. Déjeuner est un bien grand mot. Je m'attends plus à en prendre plein mon grade. (soupire) Tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place?

- Non. Répondit le blond en souriant. Je n'y tiens pas.

Alice lui tira la langue.

* * *

Ce furent avec les bras chargés de paquets qu'Edward et Bella arrivèrent à la maison de cette dernière. La maison était silencieuse et cela inquiétait légèrement Bella car Alice avait l'habitude de toujours laisser un fond de musique.

- Alice? Dit la jeune femme en posant ses sacs dans l'entrée.

Elle regarda Edward qui soupira.

- J'avais oublié qu'elle déjeunait avec notre père. Répondit le jeune homme. Ne sois pas si inquiète, tout doit bien se passer. _Enfin, je l'espère…_

Visiblement soulagée par cette réponse, Bella récupéra ses sacs et alla les déposer dans le salon. La jeune femme remarqua une bouteille de vodka à moitié entamée posée sur la table basse.

- Ed, ça risque d'être tendu entre eux? Demanda Bella en désignant la bouteille. Parce que, pour que ma belle boive un verre avant d'aller à un déjeuner…

- Je suppose que c'était pour se donner du courage. Quoiqu'avec son sens de la répartie, Alice n'en a spécialement pas besoin. Dit il en souriant.

Bella soupira et s'assit dans le canapé.

- Et si jamais ça se passe mal? Tu crois qu'Alice prendra de nouveau la fuite?

- Bella, si Alice t'a déjà quittée, c'est pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres. Elle a compris ses erreurs et elle ne les recommencera plus. Et ce n'est pas notre père qui risquerai de lui donner envie de te laisser.

- Je veux qu'elle soit toujours à mes côtés pour le bébé… murmura Bella.

- Elle sera présente tout comme moi et Jasper. Dit doucement Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Assise dans un fauteuil, ses jambes posées sur une table, tête renversée et yeux fermés, et tenant une bouteille de bière à la main, Alice était dans son bar. La jeune femme n'avait passé qu'une demie heure en compagnie de son père et était partie en entendant ses paroles.

_Te rend tu seulement compte que tu vas élever l'enfant de ton frère avec ta compagne? C'est contre-nature, tout comme votre désir d'avoir des enfants!_

- Merde… grommela la jeune femme en terminant sa bière.

Derrière le comptoir, Jasper observait avec attention sa belle sœur, ayant deviné sans problème que le déjeuner avait été orageux. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda s'il devait prévenir Bella que sa compagne était là mais, après réflexion, il se dit que non. Alice devait en parler. Jasper fit discrètement signe à un serveur d'aller resservir la même chose à Alice et se contenta d'essuyer les verres tout en gardant un œil sur elle.

* * *

Bella avait fini par ranger ses courses et Edward était rentré chez lui. La jeune femme retourna dans le salon, s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé pour passer le temps.

- Y'a que de la merde… marmonna la jeune femme en zappant. Tu penses comme moi trésor? (sent un coup) Et je suis d'accord avec toi… Tu sais quoi? J'aimerai beaucoup que maman A soit là et qu'elle me fasse un câlin mais comme elle n'est toujours pas rentrée…

Comme pour contredire ses paroles, Alice apparu dans le salon et prit appui contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Ou tu étais passée? S'écria Bella. J'était morte d'inquiétude!

Alice grommela quelques mots inintelligibles et sa compagne se leva.

- Tu empestes l'alcool.

- Youpi! Dit sèchement Alice en allant vers le placard à alcools.

- Tu es partie à te saouler?

- Ouaip. Marmonna la jeune femme en se servant un verre de vodka.

- ça c'est mal passé avec ton père?

- Ouais. Fit Alice en s'asseyant par terre. (soupire) J'suis vraiment qu'une conne. J'espérait quoi en acceptant de déjeuner avec? Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise « j'suis fière de toi? J'suis content de toi? ». J'ai rien eu. Nada, que dalle… (Bella se baisse à sa hauteur et pose une main sur son épaule) Pas besoin de ta compassion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'ai jamais su faire quoique ce soit de bien dans ma vie…

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Commença à argumenter Bella.

- Si! Dit sèchement Alice. Je t'ai laissée tomber pendant trois ans. Je suis aux abonnées absentes dès que tu évoques le bébé avec Ed et Jasper. Je préfère ma carrière à ma compagne enceinte! Je ne suis pas capable de répondre à ses attentes, j'ignore ce qu'elle veux que je fasse parce que je suis trop lâche pour lui demander.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Dit doucement Bella. Alice, tu sais faire les choses bien. Sans que je te le dise, tu fait la chambre du bébé. Tu me laisse faire les magasins avec Ed et Jasper parce que tu ne veux pas t'imposer. Tu es présente à chaque échographie, tu te lèves en pleine nuit pour me donner ce que je veux…

Alice but son verre cul sec, s'en remplit un autre et fini par regarder Bella.

- C'est une facette de toi que j'ai découverte avec plaisir. Continua Bella tout en soutenant le regard d'Alice. Tu t'évertue pour faire le bien autour de toi alors, ne laisse pas ton père mettre en doute ce que tu es. (sourit) Tu es tout pour moi… Mon amie, mon amante, ma compagne… La deuxième maman de notre petit trésor qui réclame ta présence depuis tout à l'heure.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Bella prit la main libre d'Alice et la posa sur son ventre. La jeune femme reposa son verre et un sourire illumina son visage.

- J'aime quand tu souris comme ça. Murmura Bella. Et bébé est d'accord avec moi…

- Il ou elle a tapé contre ma main…

- Oui… Et il ou elle a envie que tu me fasse un câlin…. Que tu me prenne dans tes bras et que tu m'emmènes jusqu'à notre chambre… J'ai juste besoin d'être dans tes bras.

Alice sourit et, sans rien dire, souleva Bella dans ses bras. Ravie, la jeune femme enfouit son visage contre le cou de sa compagne et soupira de contentement en la sentant aller vers leur chambre.

* * *

_Des questions ou des commentaires? Allez, des reviews!_

_K: 13 a mis quelques pistes de son précédent os "universe & you" Si vous trouvez, vous avez droit à... Vous verrez le prix avec 13^^_


	6. Prénoms & bienvenue

_Nous sommes vraiment désolées du temps qu'il a fallu pour vous mettre la suite._ _En cause, l'emploi du temps de miss K qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite mais nous essaieront de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible._

_Kalimero, voilà la suite que tu demandait depuis longtemps!_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

* * *

Alice revenait à petites foulées de son jogging matinal. Activité que Bella avait abandonné dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, au grand mécontentement de sa compagne qui adorait courir avec elle le week end.

La militaire arriva devant la maison qu'elles avaient achetée un an après leur rencontre, sur les conseils avisés d'Esmée. Tout en faisant ses étirements, Alice se fit la réflexion que l'espèce d'étendue herbeuse qui se faisait connaître sous le nom de « pelouse » avait besoin d'un sérieux lifting.

Pendant ce temps, Bella était dehors, en train de siroter une tasse de thé tout en écrivant sur une feuille de papier.

- Que fait tu? Demanda Alice en venant près d'elle.

- Je cherche des prénoms. Avoua la jeune femme en posant son stylo.

- Un coup de main? Proposa Alice.

- Va d'abord prendre une douche. Tu sens la transpiration à des kilomètres.

- Tu m'accompagnes? Murmura la jeune femme tout en se penchant vers sa compagne. Comme ça, je pourrai te soumettre une idée ou deux concernant le gazon...

- Le gazon? Répéta Bella, surprise.

- Tu sais... Cette chose verte qu'on appelle gazon... (remarque que Bella rougit) Je peux faire les deux... continua t'elle, taquine.

- Les deux? Fit cette dernière, complètement confuse face aux paroles d'Alice.

Cette dernière éclata de rire en voyant le regard de sa compagne et s'agenouilla au niveau du ventre.

- Tu vois le nain, maman B n'aime pas les doubles sens. Elle en rougit d'un rien. Mais elle est très belle quand elle rougit... dit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le ventre tandis que Bella se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus.

_Satanées hormones..._

- Ben, je n'ai plus qu'à aller prendre une douche. Continua Alice sans se départir de son sourire amusé. Dit trésor, donne un coup de pied à maman pour qu'elle redescende sur terre...

Alice se releva et embrassa Bella sur le front.

- Vilaine... murmura Bella.

- Je sais. (l'embrasse) C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice était de retour. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Bella et mit ses lunettes à fines monutres bleues.

- La douche était bien?

- Eau froide. Répondit Alice en poussant un soupir exagéré. Alors, les prénoms?

- Alors... Hillary.

- Pardon? Fit Alice en faisant semblant de s'étouffer. Trop vieux et trop politique. Pourquoi pas Carla tant qu'on y es...

- Brooke.

- Non. Trop Brooke Shield...

- Jane

- « Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ». Suivant!

- Shane.

- Non. Ça fait trop Shane...

- Louise.

- Louise? J'aime bien. Je trouve ce prénom sympa et pas compliqué à écrire.

- T'es sûre?

- Celui là me plaît. Je trouve qu'il va bien pour une petite fille. (sourit) Passons aux prénoms masculins.

- Heu...

- Tu n'as pas fait de liste? Fit Alice, étonnée. Pourquoi?

- Je suis sûre que ce sera une fille.

- Amour, même si le nain est un petit gars, il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour l'élever.

- Ah oui? Et quand il grandira?

- Nous sommes quatre. Rétorqua Alice. Quatre à attendre la venue au monde d'un petit être désiré. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, nous ne couperons pas aux questions que n'importe quel enfant se pose. (sourit) Et puis, si c'est un petit mec, je lui parlerai de foot et de voiture pendant que ses pères lui parleront éjaculation.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Tu angoisses pour rien. Et puis, nous verrons bien à la prochaine échographie.

* * *

L'après midi passa rapidement. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Alice avait nettoyé le jardin et était à présent occupée à installer une cage de foot sous le regard amusé de Bella.

- Maman A installe des poteaux de foot. Dit Bella en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Je pense qu'elle aimerait bien que tu y joues quand tu auras l'âge. C'est un sport qu'elle adore. Remarque, si tu n'aime pas, on te fera faire autre chose...

De son côté, Alice faisait une pause et eu un sourire attendri en voyant sa compagne qui parlait à leur bébé. Son portable sonna et la jeune femme décrocha.

_- Alice, c'est Emmett. Je peux vous laisser Alex? Rosalie ne va pas très bien._

- Contractions?

_- Oui. Je serais là dans dix minutes._

- Ça marche. Prévoit le sac du monstre père indigne! Plaisanta Alice.

_- A tout de suite._

Alice raccrocha et rejoignit Bella qui buvait encore du thé.

- Un petit monstre vient passer quelques jours chez nous. Expliqua Alice en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Rosalie?

- Oui. Contractions et tutti quanti. Ce qui fait qu'on va avoir Alex. (sourit) On va pouvoir étrenner les poteaux.

Bella soupira et resta quelques secondes à regarder Alice.

- Quoi? J'ai un bout de salade coincé entre les dents? Fit cette dernière en souriant.

- J'ai quand même bien le droit de te regarder...

- Voire plus si affinités. Dit Alice. Mais le « plus si affinités », ce sera pour plus tard... Quand le charmant petit monstre sera parti...

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Alex arriva en compagnie de son père. Le petit garçon se précipita vers ses tantes suivi par le jeune homme.

- C'est le jour J. dit il avec un sourire las.

- Tu as une petite mine. Commenta Bella en lui faisant la bise tandis qu'Alex chatouillait Alice.

- Contractions. Dès que Rose perd les eaux, direction la maternité. Répondit Emmett. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps les filles. (à Alex) Sois sage avec tes tantes.

- Promis. Dit le petit garçon en souriant. Papa, tu me dira quand ma petite soeur arrivera?

- Oui. Répondit Emmett en s'agenouillant près de son fils. J'enverrai un texto à Alice et Bella pour leur dire.

Emmett ébouriffa la tête blonde d'Alex et s'en alla. Le petit garçon se tourna vers ses tantes et eu un petit sourire en coin.

- Une question? Fit Bella à Alex.

- Oui. Papa n'a pas voulu me répondre et maman m'a fait les gros yeux. Dites les tatas, comment on fait les bébés? Parce que j'ai regardé dans les choux et les roses et il n'y a pas de bébés...

* * *

- Il m'a littéralement épuisée. Marmonna Alice en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Bella sourit à sa compagne et posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table de nuit. Alex dormait dans la chambre d'amis.

- On a joué au foot et à la console. Il a pas arrêté de me poser des questions et il t'a enquiquinée dans la cuisine...

- Alex m'a aidé. Corrigea Bella en souriant car elle revoyait l'expression horrifiée d'Alice en voyant que la cuisine était devenue un champ de bataille.

- Bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain et pour finir, soirée dessins animés alors qu'il y avait un super film... Comment font Emmett et Rosalie?

Bella ne répondit pas et attira Alice contre elle. La militaire posa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne et ressentit un coup.

- Si jamais tu deviens comme Alex, je te jure que je t'étrangle. Dit elle, d'un ton amusé.

Bella éclata de rire.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone portable troubla le silence de la chambre. Endormie contre Alice qui dormait à poings fermés, Bella se réveilla, prit le portable et vit un sms d'Emmett.

_Notre petite Alice est née! 47 cm pour 2,9kg. Accouchement bien passé. Bisous à vous trois._

Bella sourit et secoua légèrement Alice.

- Chaton, réveille toi.

Alice marmonna mais Bella insista tant et si bien que la jeune femme fini par ouvrir un oeil.

- Besoin de quelque chose? Fit elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Non. Cela concerne ton frère.

- Cela peut attendre demain. Murmura Alice en fermant les yeux.

- La petite princesse d'Emmett et Rosalie est née espèce de tante indigne. Plaisanta Bella.

- Me le dira demain. Marmonna Alice qui n'avait pas compris ce que Bella lui disait.

Laissant Alice se rendormir, Bella envoya un texto à Emmett.

_Félicitations! Viendrons vous voir demain. Alex a épuisé Alice._

_Je suppose qu'Alice dormait quand je lui ai envoyé le texto^^. Tu dira que c'est une fainéante et qu'elle aurait pu répondre. (c'est de Rose, pas de moi. Enfin si, un petit peu...) a demain et bisous à Alex._

* * *

Le lendemain, Alice, Bella et Alex étaient dans la chambre de Rosalie. Le petit garçon regardait autour de lui, un peu déboussolé par le fait de voir sa mère allongée dans un lit. Assis à côté de sa femme, Emmett tenait dans ses bras sa dernière née et cela intriguait son aîné.

- Alex, approche toi. Dit le géant d'une voix douce pour ne pas réveiller le bébé qui dormait.

- C'est ça ma petite soeur? Demanda Alex en dévisageant sa soeur. Elle est toute petite.

- Tu était comme ça quand tu es né. Expliqua Rosalie. Tu était aussi petit.

- Comment elle s'appelle?

- Alice. Répondit Emmett.

- Comme tata! S'exclama le petit garçon.

- En parlant de tata... Je connait une tante fainéante qui va prendre ma petite princesse dans ses bras. Fit Emmett en joignant le geste à la parole.

Alice n'était pas une grande admirative des bébés et Emmett le savait. Raison pour laquelle il avait mit sa fille dans les bras de sa soeur.

- C'est un bon entraînement avant les choses sérieuses. N'oublie pas que dans quelques semaines, ce sera le vôtre que tu tiendras dans tes bras.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Dit Alice en regardant sa nièce.

- Disons que tu as esquivé deux ou trois choses quand ton neveu adoré était bébé et qu'avec l'arrivée de votre enfant, tu n'y échappera pas. Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé. A toi les nuits blanches, les bibs et les couches!

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Th & K_


	7. Louise

_Voilà la suite! Nous avons essayé de retranscrire aussi fidèlement que possible tout ce que l'on peut ressentir dans ses moments là. Bien évidemment, nous n'avons pas mit les détails de l'accouchement. Déjà parce que cela avait traumatisé Kousto (nan, rectifie: traumatisée) et ensuite, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Nous vous invitons donc à lire cette suite qui, nous espérons, vous plaira autant que nous avons eu plaisir à l'écrire._

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

_A deux charmants petits êtres qui embellissent notre vie.  
_

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient passés depuis la naissance de la petite Alice et Bella allait accoucher dans quelques semaines d'une petite fille. Edward et Jasper étaient ravis de la nouvelle et, à chaque fois qu'ils rendaient visite à la jeune femme ramenaient tout un tas de vêtements pour bébé ou des jouets, au plus grand désespoir d'Alice qui ne savait plus ou les mettre.

- Y'en a marre! Dit un jour Alice en entrant dans le salon où Bella lisait, allongée sur le canapé.

- Marre de quoi? Demanda Bella sans interrompre sa lecture.

- Même pas encore née qu'elle est déjà pourrie gâtée par ses pères. Et je te parle même pas de ce que les autres ont déjà prit. Maugréa Alice en prenant place sur un pouf, en face de sa compagne.

- Arrête de te plaindre et pose plutôt ta main sur mon ventre. Je crois que notre fille n'est pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis. Plaisanta Bella en posant son livre et en enlevant ses lunettes.

Alice obéit et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. La jeune femme sourit en sentant le bébé bouger et s'amusait à déplacer sa main.

- J'en toucherai deux mots aux garçons, promis.

- Je saurai qui blâmer si jamais elle devient accro au shopping. Ironisa Alice.

Bella sourit et dit:

- Et si, pour changer tu me parler un peu de ton boulot? Comment ça se passe?

- Plutôt bien mais ce qui m'emmerde, c'est que j'ai deux semaines dans la verte. Je ne peux pas y couper car nous sommes en sous effectif. Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Murmura Bella, comprenant sans peine l'inquiétude d'Alice. Au moindre problème, les garçons seront là... Et tu seras prévenue...

Bella s'assit et Alice, toujours sur le pouf, posa délicatement sa tête sur le ventre arrondi de la brune. Bella lui caressa les cheveux et Alice ferma les yeux.

- Mais ça m'emmerde quand même. Avoua la militaire.

- Je comprend ton inquiétude mais puisque vous êtes en sous effectif, tu ne peux pas esquiver. (sourit) aurait tu du temps à me consacrer?

- Pour toi, toujours. Répondit Alice en se demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je te propose une activité qui devrait te plaire.

- Genre?

- Toi et moi faisant des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans...

- T'es sûre qu'on peux?

- Alice, je ne suis pas en sucre. Répliqua Bella avec un sourire enjôleur. (murmure) Tu peux faire de moi ce que bon te semble...

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Alice était en compagnie de Caroline. Les deux militaires étaient en pause et buvaient un mauvais café dans leurs quarts mais Alice ne cessait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son portable.

- Reste zen. Dit son amie en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Comment veux tu que je reste zen?

- Déjà, en étant moins sur le dos des jeunes. Je sais que d'habitude, tu es une vraie peau de vache mais là, t'es carrément la reine des sadiques. Alice, nous sommes là pour les instruire, pas pour passer nos nerfs dessus. (sourit) Et pense à dormir. Tu as une tête à faire peur. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu dort très peu.

- J'ai toujours...

- Eté comme ça, je sais. Coupa Caroline. Sauf qu'avant, tu dormait au moins cinq heures avant d'aller les faire chier. Là, c'est deux heures grand max'.

- Nan. Pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Plus que cinq jours à tirer et après, tu feras la marmotte chez toi. Plaisanta Caroline.

Alice lui tira la langue et vit un message sur son portable.

_Sommes en route. Bébé va pointer le bout de son nez._

- C'est le grand jour. Fit Alice en lâchant son quart.

* * *

Bella serrait de toutes ses forces la main de Jasper qui se demandait quand Alice allait arriver. Edward attendait à l'extérieur et faisait les cent pas, nerveux. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Alice qui arrivait à grandes enjambées, talonnée par une infirmière.

- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas aller par là!

- Ma compagne est en train d'accoucher et ma place est auprès d'elle! Edward, dit à cette dragonne que c'est le cas! Fit la jeune femme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- C'est exact. Fit le jeune homme en se retenant de rire.

- Bien. Dans ce cas; enfilez ceci et allez rejoindre votre compagne. Dit l'infirmière en lui donnant une tenue jetable verte.

- Mais merde, elle me prend pour un cosmonaute? Fit Alice, stupéfaite, en découvrant la tenue.

La jeune femme l'enfila par dessus son treillis et rejoignit Bella. En la voyant, Jasper lui laissa sa place et Alice prit la main de Bella.

- Je suis là. Tout va bien. Murmura Alice.

- Vu que mademoiselle Cullen est enfin présente, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Fit la sage femme d'un ton taquin.

* * *

Les poussées commencèrent et Bella fut rapidement en nage. Malgré la péridurale, la jeune femme ressentait des douleurs et Alice se sentait impuissante. Elle se contentait de lui tenir la main et de regarder Bella mettre au monde cette petite fille tant attendue. Bébé qui arriva deux heures plus tard sous le regard hébété d'Alice et que la sage femme posa avec délicatesse contre Bella une fois qu'elle eu poussé son premier cri.

- Voulez vous couper le cordon? Demanda une infirmière à Alice qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du minuscule petit être posé sur sa compagne.

Alice hésita quelques secondes et, sous le regard attendri de Bella, coupa le cordon.

- Comment s'appelle cette magnifique petite fille? Demanda l'infirmière en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Louise. Répondit Bella.

Alice se pencha vers le bébé et effleura avec délicatesse les petites mains.

- Coucou trésor. Murmura Alice à Louise. Bienvenue parmi nous...

* * *

Edward et Jasper buvaient un café en attendant qu'Alice revienne. La jeune femme fini par les rejoindre, un sourire immense sur le visage et les yeux brillants, toujours vêtue de sa tenue verte.

- Alors? Dirent ils en même temps.

- Elle s'appelle Louise. Répondit Alice. 51 cm pour 3 kg. Bella va bien.

Edward laissa éclater sa joie dans les bras de Jasper et Alice s'accroupit, dos contre le mur et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis papa! Répétait sans cesse Edward.

Jasper était bien évidemment heureux mais regardait Alice qui ne disait plus rien.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda la blond en se mettant à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

L'intéressée leva la tête et répondit:

- Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai pas dormi depuis 24 heures, j'ai pas prit de douche et j'ai mal partout. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'a fait Bella. Ce n'est rien du tout... Elle a donné la vie... A côté, je me sens insignifiante... (sourit) C'était extraordinaire.

Jasper aida Alice à se relever et sourit en voyant qu'Edward prévenait leurs familles. Le trio fini par rejoindre Bella qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Dans ses bras, Louise dormait. Edward se mit à pleurer en voyant sa fille.

- Elle ressemble plus à Bella. Dit Jasper qui observait le bébé niché dans les bras de sa mère.

Edward prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras et la berça contre lui tout en chantonnant une berceuse. Jasper le regardait, attendri et Alice s'assit à côté de Bella.

- Elle est magnifique. Murmura la jeune femme à sa compagne.

- Tu es toute pâle. Constata Bella. Tu vas bien?

- J'y crois pas. Fit Alice d'un ton faussement sévère. Tu as mit au monde un beau bébé et tu t'inquiètes pour moi... T'es pas croyable...

Bella sourit et Alice l'embrassa sur le front. Edward tenait toujours Louise dans ses bras et murmurai, sous les regards attendris des trois autres:

- Tu es toute légère... Et toute mignonne... Aussi jolie que ta maman...

Louise se mit à pleurer et Edward la remit dans les bras de Bella.

- Je crois qu'elle a faim. Hasarda Jasper.

- Non. Elle a eu son biberon tout à l'heure. Répondit Bella. (à Louise) Chut trésor... arrête de pleurer, je suis là...

Bella avait beau murmurer des paroles apaisantes à Louise, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle continuait de pleurer. Alice, légèrement agacée par les pleurs, fini par la prendre dans ses bras et, comme par miracle; Louise cessa de pleurer.

- Comment tu as fait? Demanda Edward.

- J'en sais rien. Avoua Alice, surprise. (se lève et fait quelques pas) Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras.

Alice se sentait fondre en sentant le petit corps chaud contre elle. Une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas faisait son apparition et cela lui plaisait. Tandis qu'Alice, sans s'en rendre compte, fredonnait « prendre un enfant par la main », Bella la regardait, fascinée par sa compagne qui berçait leur enfant. Edward et Jasper se regardèrent et, sans dire un mot, s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour les laisser toutes les trois.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?_

_A bientôt, _

_Cdt13_


	8. Perturbation passagère

_Nous n'avons pas pu résister à la tentation de poster un autre chapitre. Celui ci est un petit peu différent des autres mais nous vous laissons le soin de le lire._

_Prochaine suite dans la semaine!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen & Kousto_

* * *

Deux mois plus tard

Alice était allongée dans la salle de repos, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme avait terminé sa semaine de garde il y a quelques heures mais retardait le moment ou elle devait rentrer.

- A cette heure là, tu es censée être chez toi et être avec les deux femmes de ta vie et non squatter la salle de repos. Commenta Caroline en venant près de son amie.

- Je profite d'un moment de calme. Répondit Alice sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment sûre? Ta semaine de garde ne s'est pas bien passée et n'importe qui aurait mit les voiles depuis longtemps.

- Perturbations à la maison. Avoua Alice en ouvrant les yeux.

- Louise? Demanda Caroline.

- Non. Pas de problème de ce côté là.

- Bella?

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Fini t'elle par dire en se levant. Et ça ne vient pas de mon père puisque je ne l'ai vu que deux jours après la naissance de Louise.

- Quoique ce soit, affronte la. Dit elle avec un sourire encourageant. Allez, fonce!

* * *

La perturbation en question se trouvait chez les deux jeunes femmes. Edward prenait des photos de Bella donnant le biberon à Louise. Comme n'importe quel père, le jeune homme était fou de sa petite fille et passait un maximum de temps avec elle, délaissant Jasper qui se demandait comment Alice faisait pour « supporter » la présence quotidienne d'Edward. Quand à Bella... Elle était heureuse qu'Edward s'implique autant mais ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude d'Alice qui rentrait souvent très tard ou qui faisait des gardes alors qu'elle n'était pas obligée.

- Elle a fini. Dit Edward en prenant Louise dans ses bras. Je vais lui faire faire son rot et je vais la changer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Edward alla dans la chambre de sa fille en chantonnant et Alice arriva. La jeune femme posa son sac de sport dans le salon et constata, légèrement soulagée, qu'Edward ne semblait pas être là.

- Où est Louise? Demanda Alice en embrassant Bella sur le front.

- Avec Edward. Répondit Bella.

- M'en doutait. Grommela la jeune femme en filant dans la salle de bain.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a?_

* * *

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Louise qu'il déposa dans les bras de Bella.

- Alice n'est pas rentrée?

- Si. Elle prend une douche.

- Ah. fit le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur sa fille.

- Alice ne te paraît pas un peu bizarre depuis quelques semaines? Demanda Bella.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Répliqua Edward en faisant des grimaces à Louise. Jasper est venu cette semaine?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question? Fit Bella, surprise. Vous vous êtes engueulés?

- Ouais. Il trouve que je le délaisse. N'importe quoi.

Alice fini par sortir de la salle de bain, douchée et habillée en civil. Elle soupira en voyant qu'Edward était toujours présent et dit:

- Tu ne devrai pas être chez toi?

- En quoi ma présence te gêne? J'ai le droit d'être ici.

- Peut être mais tu pourrai aussi être chez toi avec Jasper. Répondit Alice, sèchement.

- Je passe du temps avec Louise.

- On a qu'a t'installer un matelas ici comme ça tu sera là H24. Ironisa Alice. J'imagine la tête de Jasper quand on lui annoncera qu'on fait un ménage à trois!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as? Fit Edward, étonné.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Dit Bella à Edward, soucieuse d'éviter une dispute.

Edward se leva, salua d'un signe de la main les deux jeunes femmes et s'en alla. Restées seules, Bella alla coucher Louise et revint dans le salon ou elle trouva Alice, assise dans le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

- Explique moi ce qu'il se passe. Fit Bella en s'asseyant face à Alice.

- Quand je rentre, Edward est là. Il est tout le temps là et ça me gonfle.

- Il a le droit de passer du temps avec Louise. Objecta Bella.

- Oui mais j'en ai également le droit. Tout comme j'ai le droit de passer du temps avec vous deux sans qu'il soit dans nos pattes... (soupire) Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il y ai un père...

- Pardon? Dit Bella, estomaquée par ce que venait de dire sa compagne.

- Depuis que vous êtes rentrées de la maternité, dit moi le nombre de fois ou j'ai fait quelque chose avec Louise? Rien du tout car Edward est toujours là! Avec Jasper, on se retrouve sur le banc de touche parce qu'Edward est toujours fourré ici. Et puis, nous ne faisons plus rien toutes les deux. Tu trouves toujours un prétexte. « Louise peut nous entendre » « Pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée » « Edward est là ce soir »... Est ce trop demander que de passer du temps avec toi et Louise?

Bella était désemparée devant la douleur muette d'Alice et se rendit compte qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

- Je suis quoi par rapport à lui? Je suis quoi par rapport à Louise? Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa compagne, Alice se leva et s'en alla.

* * *

Alice vidait bière sur bière sous le regard anxieux de Jasper. Ce dernier avait eu une longue discussion avec Edward qui avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne laissait aucune place à Jasper et Alice par rapport à Louise.

- Tu crois pas que tu as assez bu? Dit Jasper à Alice.

- Ce n'est que ma troisième.

- Non, c'est la cinquième. Alice, tu connaît la règle. Donne moi tes clés.

- Je me sens bien pour conduire. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- C'est ça. Répondit Jasper. Et Emmett vient ici tout les soirs pour faire la danse du ventre...

- Tu as raison. Admit Alice en posant ses clés sur le comptoir. C'est toi qui me ramène?

- Non mais je crois que ton chauffeur ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Tu n'as quand même pas appelé Bella?

- Si. Je l'ai fait dès que tu es arrivée. Dit il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Traître. Siffla Alice entre ses dents.

- Tu me le fera payer plus tard. Répliqua Jasper, amusé. Ton chauffeur est arrivé.

Bella s'accouda au comptoir et embrassa Jasper sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne et constata, soulagée, qu'Alice ne buvait que de la bière.

- Ou est Louise? Demanda Alice.

- Avec Edward.

- Encore? Firent en même temps les deux amis.

- Il la garde juste le temps que je ramène la mère indigne à la maison. Ensuite, il rentre chez vous. Répondit Bella en souriant.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- Qu'Edward va sagement être chez lui ce soir. Termina Bella en souriant de nouveau.

Alice sourit et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en sentant une main de sa compagne se glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Fini ta bière. Fit Jasper en voyant que les joues d'Alice étaient devenues rouges. Les filles, quand vous rentrez, dites à Ed de me rejoindre ici.

- D'accord. Dit Alice en buvant sa bière d'une traite. (à Bella) On y va?

Bella opina de la tête et entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne.

* * *

Edward attendait le couple, assis dans un fauteuil et regardait distraitement la télévision.

- Tout s'est bien passé? Demanda Bella en arrivant dans le salon.

- Rien à signaler. Louise dort. Je vais y aller. Dit il en se levant.

- Faut que tu rejoignes Jasper au bar.

- Bien. Bonne soirée les filles. Alice?

- Oui.

- Toutes mes excuses. Dit il en baissant la tête. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Va rejoindre Jasper.

Le jeune homme parti, Bella attira Alice dans ses bras.

- Une idée derrière la tête chaton? Murmura la militaire en souriant.

- Pas spécialement. J'apprécie le fait que tu sois dans mes bras. Avoua Bella en l'embrassant. Ça m'a manqué.

- Et moi donc... Et si on allait se coucher? Honnêtement, je ne tiens plus debout.

- Bonne idée. Dit Bella en souriant. Je suis crevée...

* * *

Les pleurs de Louise se firent entendre dans le babyphone et Alice se réveilla. Bella, à demie-réveillée, fit mine de se lever mais Alice répondit:

- Rendors toi, je vais y aller.

La jeune femme se leva, enfila rapidement un t shirt et un short et alla dans la chambre du bébé. Dans son berceau en bois blanc, Louise pleurai et se calma instantanément quand Alice la prit dans ses bras et la cala contre elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon trésor? Demanda Alice au bébé qui la fixait. C'est ça que tu voulais? (s'assoit dans un fauteuil à bascule) Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te prend dans mes bras depuis que tu es arrivée à la maison... Tu ressembles beaucoup à Bella mais il ne faut pas lui dire. Tu peux le garder pour toi trésor? (sourit) ça me fait bizarre de t'avoir dans mes bras... Maman B. est en train de dormir et papa E. est avec ton autre papa. Et toi, tu es dans mes bras... (chantonne) _Prendre un enfant par la main,pour l'emmener vers demain, pour lui donner la confiance en son pas, prendre un enfant pour un roi..._

Alice continua à chantonner jusqu'à ce que Louise se rendorme et, délicatement, la recoucha. Elle resta accoudée au berceau à la regarder dormir et sourit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu aurai du rester au lit. Murmura Alice.

- Et ne pas te voir avec Louise dans les bras? Répondit Bella en lui caressant distraitement l'épaule.

- Tu as entendu ce que je lui ai dit?

Bella ne répondit pas et prit la main d'Alice.

- Elle est si jolie quand elle dort. Murmura Alice. Comme toi quand tu dors... Telle mère telle fille! Vous êtes captivantes quand vous dormez... Mais bon, j'ai quand même une préférence pour la maman...

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Donc, je te suggère de laisser notre petite merveille faire sa nuit et nous allons finir la nôtre.

- J'ai pas sommeil.

- Qui t'a dit que je parlait de dormir? Répondit Alice en souriant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Alice souleva Bella qui enfouit son visage contre son cou et elles allèrent dans leur chambre.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Si cela vous a plu, review!_

_A bientôt,_

_Cdt 13_


	9. Famille, je vous aime

_Non, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, nous vous postons une suite ce soir! _

_On s'est dit: « allez, la suite est prête, on la met. Tant pis si elle nous paraît un peu nulle »._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour Yaplusdepseudo, oui, on a fini par faire de Carlisle un papa/ papy qui commence à être gâteux de sa petite fille._

_Sans plus attendre, place à la suite!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Bella rentrait chez elle après une heure passé dans la salle de sport. La jeune femme déposa son sac dans l'entrée et fut surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit dans la maison. Elle se demanda si Alice n'était pas partie se promener avec Louise mais, quand elle pénétra dans le salon, Bella eu une adorable vision.

Alice, allongée sur le canapé, dormait avec Louise sur elle. La jeune femme tenait le bébé et Louise avait enfoui sa petite tête contre son cou. Bella eu un sourire attendri et ne put s'empêcher de les prendre en photo avant d'aller coucher la petite fille. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard et constata que sa compagne dormait toujours. Bella alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café. Alice commençait à se réveiller et sourit en voyant Bella près d'elle.

- Salut. Murmura Alice, la voix rauque.

- Bonjour. Répondit Bella en lui donnant une tasse de café.

- Merci. Dit elle en souriant. Je me suis endormie.

- J'ai vu. Vous étiez très mignonnes.

Alice éclata de rire et but une gorgée avant de dire:

- Voilà comment j'aime mon samedi matin. Passer du temps avec Louise pendant que tu vas perdre tes soi-disant kilos superflus.

- Il faut bien que je retrouve mon corps de déesse. Rétorqua Bella en souriant.

- Tu parles. Tu as juste quelques kilos bien placés. Dit Alice d'un air gourmand. Et ça ne me déplaît pas...

- Je connaît cette tête là... fit Bella, faussement réprobatrice.

- Ça ne tenterai pas une sieste crapuleuse? Tenta la militaire en posant sa tasse.

- Proposition alléchante mais je vais te dire non. Je te rappelle que nous avons de la visite aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai. Répondit Alice dépitée.

- Je sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu serait absente. Dit Bella en s'asseyant sur les genoux de sa compagne. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses un effort pour notre petite puce.

Alice referma ses bras autour de Bella et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Promit la jeune femme. Mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain.

- Pourtant, tu l'as fait.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, nuance. J'ai changé pour toi car c'est le seul moyen qui était à ma disposition pour que nous soyons toujours ensemble. Mais...

- Mais?

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je lui fasse des courbettes.

* * *

Assise sur une chaise de jardin, Louise bien calée dans ses bras, Alice fredonnait une comptine tandis que Bella était avec son père. Emmett était assis à côté de sa sœur avec sa cadette tandis qu'Alex jouait au foot avec Edward et Jasper. Rosalie discutait avec Esmée et Carlisle observait discrètement sa fille.

- Tu es ridicule. Dit Emmett.

- De? répondit Alice en faisant courir sa main sur le ventre de Louise.

- Faut voir toutes les onomatopées que tu fait.

- Hé! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu fait pareil avec mini-moi.

- Mini-moi?

- Faut bien que ce bout de chou ai un surnom pour qu'on ne la confonde pas avec moi. Tu préfères que je l'appelle la naine?

- C'est juste. (sourit) Tu es rayonnante avec Louise dans les bras. Etonnant comme ça te change.

- Il va pleuvoir pour que tu me dises quelque chose de sympa. Plaisanta Alice.

- J'ai quand même bien le droit de te dire à quel point tu as changée... (sourit) Je crois qu'il faut remercier la petite demoiselle qui est dans tes bras et ta femme...

Alice sourit à son frère et reporta son attention vers Louise. Carlisle fit un signe discret de la main à Emmett et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Celle-ci ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence de son père, ce qui étonnait les personnes présentes, le médecin en premier. Bella les observaient avec inquiétude car elle savait que sa compagne avait l'art et la manière d'envoyer paître son père.

- Elle est très mignonne. Fini par dire Carlisle pour briser le silence. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Bella.

- Si tu le dit. Répondit la jeune femme sans regarder son père.

- Alice, je...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Coupa Alice. Ne viens pas me pourrir ma journée avec tes réflexions sur ma sexualité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Si je ne fait pas l'effort de t'envoyer chier, c'est pour Louise et Bella, pas parce que tu daigne être là pour jouer au grand-père modèle.

Alice se leva, donna Louise à sa compagne et rejoignit Alex qui continuait à jouer au foot. Carlisle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

- Quelle tête de mule.

- Elle a de qui tenir. Répondit Esmée en venant près de son mari. Alice est aussi têtue et obstinée que toi.

- Je sais.

- Il y a quelques mois de cela, tu lui a dit des choses désobligeantes. Tua s dit à Alice que c'était contre-nature d'avoir des enfants, surtout si le père était Edward. Regarde comment Alice est avec sa petite famille. Regarde l'environnement de Louise. Elle vit dans un climat serein, entourée par l'amour de ses proches. Elles voulaient un enfant parce que c'était la continuité de leur couple et non une lubie.

- C'est contre-nature.

- Non. Ce qui est contre-nature, c'est toi. Tu n'as rien dit quand Edward nous a fait son coming-out mais tu en as fait une affaire d'état pour Alice car c'est ta fille biologique.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Répondit Carlisle, agacé.

- Et je te le répèterait jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Ta fille, que j'ai élevée comme si c'était la mienne, a choisi la vie qui est la sienne. Nous n'avons pas à la juger. Tu n'as pas à la juger.

- Je suis un vieux con.

- Non. Tu ne sais pas comment montrer à ta fille à quel point tu es fier de ce qu'elle est et de ce qu'elle a construit.

Esmée lui prit la main et sourit.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Bella qui avait toujours Louise dans les bras.

- Oui. Répondit Esmée en se levant. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres.

En partant, Esmée fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui comprit que sa belle-mère avait parlé d'Alice au médecin. Carlisle regardait le bébé niché dans les bras de sa mère et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras se fit sentir.

- Je peux? Demanda t'il en tendant les bras.

Bella donna Louise à son grand-père et se mit à gazouiller.

- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. J'avais oublié à quel point ils sont petits. Dit il avec un sourire attendri. Alice faisait la même tête quand elle s'endormait. D'ailleurs, je crois que cette jeune fille a besoin de dormir dans son lit. (Bella veut lui prendre) Non, laissez, je vais le faire. Dites moi juste ou est sa chambre.

- A l'étage, deuxième porte à droite. Répondit Bella tout en se demandant ou Alice était passée.

* * *

Carlisle avait trouvé la chambre de Louise sans problème. Il l'avait couchée dans son lit et observait la décoration, reconnaissant la patte d'Alice. Subtil mélange entre l'ancien et le moderne, ou des photos de grands photographes côtoyaient des gravures anciennes tirées de contes pour enfants.

- Amour, tu es là? Demanda Alice en venant dans la chambre. (voit son père) Pardon, je pensais que Bella était là.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, se tourna et constata que sa fille s'était changée.

- Problème avec mon jean. Expliqua la jeune femme. Louise dort?

- Elle s'est endormie contre moi. Répondit Carlisle à voix basse. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'impliquerai autant.

- J'essaie de ne pas reproduire l'éducation que j'ai eue. Dit Alice d'une voix neutre. Je suis présente le plus possible pour ma petite.

- Tout le contraire de ce que j'ai fait. (soupire) Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et louper quand tu était gamine. Il était plus facile pour moi de me réfugier dans le boulot pour ne pas voir que tu grandissais.

- Tu as choisi la facilité. Dit Alice. Tu ignores pas mal de choses à mon sujet.

- Me permettrai-tu de passer du temps avec vous? Je sais bien que je ne rattraperai pas le temps perdu mais...

- D'accord mais à une seule condition. Coupa Alice.

- Laquelle? Demanda Carlisle, heureux d'avoir eu une réponse positive de la part de la jeune femme.

- Soit un grand-père présent pour Louise.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts et, à la surprise générale, Carlisle se mêla à une pseudo partie de rugby endiablée avec ses enfants et Alex. Bella et Rosalie finirent même par rejoindre le petit groupe, gentiment poussées par Esmée qui avait un oeil sur le babyphone.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Bella alla dans le salon et vit Alice assise sur le canapé, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune femme sourit et s'assit aux côtés de la militaire qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien? S'enquit Bella.

- Oui. Je suis contente que la journée se soit bien passée.

- Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir profiter de toi. Murmura Bella en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Et avant que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit, la maison est déserte.

- Et Louise?

- Chez ses papas. (sourit) Disons que je leur ai dit que je voulais terminer le week end en amoureuses...

Alice sourit et prit son portable pour envoyer un message.

_Salut les garçons! J'espère que Louise va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs^^ Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Bonne fin de week end et j'appelle demain matin. Bisous à vous deux._

_A mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui ne va pas être tranquille cette nuit... a ton avis, pourquoi nous avons prit Louise? Il faudrait quand même pas que ses deux (obsédées, perverses, nymphomanes et j'en passe^^) mères la traumatise! Mdr. Pas de problème, on te fera un compte-rendu de la soirée. Bisous et faites en sorte que vos voisins n'appellent pas la police! Jasper & Ed_

Bella pouffa de rire en lisant la réponse de Jasper et dit:

- T'es vraiment une mère poule.

- Et toi, une obsédée doublée d'une perverse.

- Tu vas voir... dit Bella en glissant ses mains sous le tshirt de sa compagne et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. On va voir qui de nous deux est une obsédée...

* * *

_ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? alors des reviews!_

_La suite sera la semaine prochaine et... Nous ne disons rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise mais cela va être détonnant!_

_A bientôt,_

_K & 13  
_


	10. Mode lapin activé

_Une suite pour bien démarrer la semaine!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_ Enjoy ;)_

_ Cdt13  
_

* * *

Quinze ans plus tard

La vie avait suivi son cours à Forks. Deux ans après la naissance de Louise, une petite Renesmée (surnommée Nessie) agrandi la famille, pour la plus grande joie d'Alice.

Carlisle était un grand-père complètement fondu de ses petits-enfants et essayait de passer un peu de temps avec sa fille qui, il était inutile de le dire, était plus que ravie de partager certains moments avec lui.

Alex et Alice, les deux enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie, étaient proches de leurs cousines, surtout Alice. Toujours surnommée « mini-moi » par sa tante, elle passait énormément de temps avec Louise, à tel point qu'Emmett les surnommaient « les Grumelles ». Quand à Alex, il continuait ses études à l'étranger mais donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

Edward et Jasper travaillaient ensemble dans le bar dont Jasper assurait la gérance et ils passaient pas mal de temps avec leurs filles.

Alice et Bella filaient toujours le parfait amour malgré le boulot d'Alice qui empiétait pas mal sur leur vie privée mais Bella ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait appris à « partager » sa compagne avec son boulot.

- Maman, ou est mon fute? Dit une voix provenant de l'étage.

- Dans ton armoire. Répondit Bella qui était occupée à trier des papiers dans le salon.

- Merci!

Quelques minutes plus tard, une adolescente au physique androgyne, à la chevelure cuivrée et aux magnifiques yeux verts, déboula dans le salon. Louise embrassa sa mère sur le front et s'affala sur le canapé.

- Nessie n'est pas rentrée?

- Elle passe le week end chez vos pères. Tu l'a oublié?

- M'en rappelait plus. Avoua l'adolescente en mettant des lunettes de vue pour regarder la télé.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes?

- Il y a la retransmission d'un match de foot féminin. Répondit Louise en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Telle mère, telle fille..._ songea Bella en se remettant dans ses papiers.

* * *

Alice lâcha un soupir de satisfaction en arrivant chez elle après quinze jours d'absence. La militaire posa son sac dans l'entrée et alla directement dans le salon ou elle trouva Bella et Louise.

- Je suis rentrée. Dit Alice en souriant.

Bella se leva et enlaça sa compagne qui sourit en la sentant contre elle. Alice l'embrassa et murmura:

- Je t'ai manquée?

- Enormément. Avoua Bella. A nos filles aussi.

- Nessie est chez les gars?

- Elle y passe le week end. Jasper l'emmène à une expo photo.

- Bien, bien. Répondit Alice en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Z'êtes pas croyables. Dit Louise en se tournant vers ses mères. On dirait deux ados qui ne se décollent pas...

- Tu verras quand tu seras amoureuse. Répliqua malicieusement Bella.

- Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas? Fit l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin, semblable à celui d'Alice.

Alice se détacha de l'étreinte de sa compagne et, sans prévenir, bondit sur sa fille qu'elle chatouilla.

- M'man, arrête... dit l'adolescente entre deux rires.

- Non. Répondit la militaire sans cesser ses chatouilles. C'est l'heure de la torture...

Bella les regardait se chamailler, toujours aussi ravie de voir Alice aussi complice avec Louise.

- Stop! Fini par dire l'adolescente, le visage en sueur.

Alice fit le v de la victoire et s'assit à côté de sa fille.

- Comment se sont passés tes deux semaines de cours? S'enquit Alice.

- Tranquille. Répondit Louise. Me suis montrée à la hauteur des réputations de papa E et maman B.

- Qui étaient de très bons élèves. Dit la jeune femme en souriant. Tout mon contraire.

- Sérieux?

- Mais non. J'avais des bonnes notes sauf en maths. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

- C'est sûr, tu ne sais compter que jusqu'à deux! Plaisanta Louise. Et c'est toujours maman B qui remplit les feuilles d'impôts.

Alice éclata de rire, embrassa Louise sur la joue et se leva.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Tu abandonnes maman? Dit l'adolescente d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

- Toi... dit Alice sur le même ton. Tu as vingt minutes pour te mettre en tenue et me rejoindre dans le jardin.

Louise éclata de rire et fila à l'étage. Restée seule avec Bella, Alice se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça.

- Vingt minutes, c'est court. Fit remarquer Bella.

- C'est largement suffisant, au contraire. Dit malicieusement Alice. (sourit) disons que cela te donnera un aperçu de ce qui t'attend ce soir...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louise est dans le salon, habillée d'un vieux bas de survêtement. L'adolescente, lunettes sur le nez, regarde la télé. A l'étage, Alice est allongée sur son lit, nue et regarde Bella qui se rhabille.

- Tu es très sexy. Murmura la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Dit Bella en enfilant son soutien gorge. Mais je te rappelle que notre fille t'attend.

- Louise peut bien attendre encore cinq minutes. Répliqua Alice en se levant pour rejoindre Bella. (l'enlace) Je ne connaissais pas ce soutien-gorge... Il te va à ravir.

Bella sourit et Alice l'embrassa tandis que ses mains partaient à l'assaut du fameux soutien gorge. En bas, lassée d'attendre sa mère, Louise se leva et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'arrêter devant leur chambre. L'adolescente frappa à la porte et un grognement se fit entendre.

- Tout va bien?

- Ouais. Deux minutes. Répondit Alice d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu me l'a dit il y a vingt minutes! Hé! Z'êtes en train de le faire ou quoi? Putain, vous êtes dégueu! Z'auriez pu au moins attendre que je me casse chez ma copine! _En espérant qu'elles ne remarquent pas le lapsus..._

Louise entendit du bruit dans la chambre et sursauta en voyant Alice ouvrir la porte, vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt.

- Ta copine?

- Ma coéquipière. Corrigea l'adolescente.

- Mouais. Dit Alice, peu convaincue par ce que venait de dire sa fille.

- Hé ho, pas de remarques sur ma vie sentimentale. Tu m'avais dit vingt minutes et j'ai poireauté tout ce temps. Alors maintenant, tu lâches maman B et tu viens avec moi.

- Tyran.

- Tire-au-flanc.

- T'es pire que moi. Fini par dire Alice en souriant. Mais tu peux aisément comprendre que ta mère m'a manquée et vice-versa...

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier la fois ou je vous ai surprises dans le salon...

- Je revenais de mission et tu était censée être en cours. Argumenta la militaire tout en levant les mains en signe de reddition. On va faire ce que je t'ai promis mais ce soir, tu t'arranges pour ne pas être là.

- Tu me files combien? Plaisanta Louise. Je déconne. Rajouta l'adolescente en voyant la tête de sa mère. J'irai chez Lucy. Y'a du foot ce soir.

* * *

Louise aimait les moments qu'elle passait avec Alice. Moments mère-fille ou l'adolescente avait la militaire pour elle toute seule. En général, elles faisaient du sport ou parlaient de sujets divers et variés. A chaque fois, Louise était stupéfaite de la culture générale de sa deuxième mère qui était capable de citer tout les peintres des écoles françaises et flamandes sans se tromper. Alice avait transmis à ses filles la passion de la littérature et les avaient encouragées à toujours lire.

_Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise littérature. Tu peux prendre ton pied en lisant une bande dessinée ou un roman mais évite les merdes genre Harlequin!_

Louise et Nessie étaient également bilingues. Dès leur plus jeune âge, les deux jeunes femmes avaient tenu à ce que leurs filles connaissent d'autres langues que l'anglais. Avec l'aide d'Eward et Jasper, les deux filles parlaient couramment français et espagnol et avaient quelques connaissances en allemand. Langue qu'Alice parlait parfaitement mais qu'elle n'utilisait que quand elle était en colère.

* * *

L'adolescente s'appliquait à reproduire un passement de jambes qu'Alice lui avait montré sous le regard de la militaire qui se demandait si sa fille avait une vie amoureuse ou non.

- Une question. Dit Alice. Tu as quelqu'un?

- Heu maman... répondit Louise en arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait. J'te rappelle qu'avec le physique que j'ai et le sport que je pratique, on me prend plus pour un mec que pour une nana...

- Noie pas le poisson.

- J'ai personne. Mentit l'adolescente. En quoi ma vie t'intéresse?

- Pour savoir. On va arrêter. T'es dans la lune et moi, je suis ailleurs.

- Tu penses à toutes les cochonneries que tu va faire avec maman?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir une fille qui a autant de répartie? Dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'aurais préféré que je sois accro au shopping comme Nessie? Rétorqua Louise, morte de rire. La répartie, je tiens ça de toi.

* * *

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire griller. Murmura Louise qui était assise sur un canapé avec la tête d'une jeune femme blonde sur ses genoux.

Lucy haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'adolescente.

- Tu m'explique?

- Maman A est revenue de sa sortie de quinze jours et elle est passée en mode lapin...

- Et?

- J'ai eue la brillante idée de les interrompre.

- Tu as vu tes mères s'envoyer en l'air?

- Non. Mais pour les avoir surprises une fois, je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont très imaginatives... 'Fin bref, j'ai fait un lapsus.

- Un lapsus? Répéta Lucy.

- Ouais mais j'ai noyé le poisson.

- Pourquoi tu ne le dit pas à tes mères?

- On a trois ans d'écart. Maman B s'en foutrait mais maman A, c'est une autre histoire. Elle serait capable de te faire faire un marathon. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait avec mon oncle quand Alex a présenté sa dernière copine...

Louise sourit en repensant à la scène et sa compagne murmura:

- J'aime quand tu souris comme ça. On dirai un ange.

La jeune fille rougit et prit la télécommande.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait?

- Il y a du foot ce soir.

Lucy se redressa, embrassa Louise et la prit dans ses bras.

- Pas de danger pour qu'on soit dérangées par ton portable?

- Non, il est éteint. Répondit Louise. Et dans le pire des cas, je trouverai bien une excuse bidon... Mais bon, je ne m'inquiète pas, maman A ne risque pas de m'appeler. Le mode lapin a été activé chez les Swan-Cullen.

Louise rougit en réalisant le double-sens qu'elle venait de faire. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle était avec Lucy et la question du sexe n'avait été abordée qu'une seule fois. Lucy lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait qu'elle soit prête mais l'adolescente se sentait prête. Seul bémol, et de taille, elle ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à sa compagne qui était occupée à regarder la télévision. Lâchant un soupir d'impuissance, Louise se cala confortablement dans ses bras et regarda le match.

* * *

- Louise t'a dit ça? Murmura Bella, calée dans les bras d'Alice.

- Faut croire que ce qu'elle a entendu l'a traumatisée... répliqua Alice en embrassant l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne.

Bella pouffa de rire et dit:

- En tout cas, faut que tu t'absentes plus souvent.

- On dirait une ado qui ne contrôle pas ses hormones.

- Qui c'est qui m'a gentiment sussuré à l'oreille que « puisque les filles ne sont pas là, je vais t'arracher mon string avec les dents? »

- Gagné. (sourit) Et je vais en rajouter une couche... termina Alice en se mettant au dessus de Bella.

* * *

_Ca vous aplu, vous en voulez encore? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors..._

_A bientôt,_

_ K & 13_


	11. demande

_Suite assez courte. Le reste viendra dans la semaine!_

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Alice laissait ses doigts courir sur les touches d'ivoire. C'était un des rituels du week end. La militaire s'asseyait à son piano et jouait les mélodies qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Alice avait appris à ses filles à jouer de cet instrument et elle devait se l'avouer, elles jouaient bien.

Bella était dans le salon, vêtue d'un peignoir et, assise dans un fauteuil, écoutait religieusement sa compagne. C'était une des choses qui l'avait séduite quand elle avait rencontré Alice. Bella adorait la musique classique et vouait un culte aux Nocturnes de Chopin. A tel point qu'Alice avait fini par acheter des partitions de ce compositeur pour pouvoir les jouer pour sa douce.

- Louise n'est pas rentrée. Fini par dire Bella en regardant sa compagne. Tu lui a donné combien pour qu'elle ne soit pas là?

- Rien du tout. Répondit Alice en repensant à la scène de la veille. Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu m'avais manquée. Tu as pu le constater toute la nuit...

- Oui. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu t'absentes plus souvent. Dit Bella en rejoignant Alice qui la prit dans ses bras.

- M'absenter plus souvent? Répéta la jeune femme qui se demandait ou sa compagne voulait en venir.

- Oui. Comme ça, les retrouvailles sont encore plus explosives. Répondit Bella avec un sourire gourmand.

- Ah les femmes... Toutes des perverses et des obsédées. Dit Alice d'un ton théâtral.

- Toutes?

- Juste toi. Murmura la militaire en glissant une main sous le peignoir et en regardant le piano.

- Nous allons faire un _Concerto_ de fausses notes?

- Oui madame. Et puis, je suis en permission toute la semaine...

* * *

Lucy contemplait la silhouette qui dormait dans son lit et se décida à réveiller la dormeuse avec un petit déjeuner. La jeune femme alla dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'elle posa délicatement sur le lit. Elle effleura les boucles cuivrées et un regard vert la dévisagea.

- Bonjour belle endormie. Dit Lucy en souriant.

- Salut. Répondit Louise, la voix rauque.

- Bien dormi?

- Ouais.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde le matin. Fit remarquer Lucy.

- J'tiens ça de ma mère. Elle non plus n'est pas bavarde le matin... _Je crois qu'il est inutile de dire que j'ai les hormones en vrac depuis hier..._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres pleines et Louise se redressa. Lucy s'assit à ses côtés et lui donna une tasse de café.

- Le canapé était confortable? S'enquit l'adolescente tout en ajoutant du sucre.

- Très.

- T'aurai pu dormir avec moi tu sais.

- J'aurai pu, en effet, mais je n'aurai pas passé la nuit à dormir. Je n'aurai fait que te regarder et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une gueule d'enterrement pour cet après-midi.

Louise posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucy et sourit.

- Tu es très belle quand tu souris. Murmura la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais, je te l'ai dit hier.

- Et je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. Assura Louise.

- A quelle heure tu dois rentrer chez toi?

- Ben... Je n'ai pas d'heure mais je n'aimerai pas tomber sur elles.

- Interrogatoire?

- Non. Je ne veux pas être traumatisée! Dit Louise en éclatant de rire.

- A ce point là?

- On dirait deux ados et cela m'épate toujours autant. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sincère. Imagine un peu... Cela fait plus de vingt piges qu'elles sont ensemble et tu as l'impression que c'est toujours la première fois. Je ne dit pas ça uniquement parce que ce sont mes mères.

Lucy pouffa de rire, et en profita pour embrasser sa compagne qui, décidément, se demandait si ses hormones allaient enfin se calmer. Lucy fini par s'en rendre compte et interrompit le baiser.

- Désolée. S'excusa t'elle. _Va p'têtre falloir que je me modère..._

Louise marmonna et but sa tasse.

* * *

Allongée sur le côté droit, Bella regardait Alice qui enfilait une chemise blanche.

- Nous sommes pires que des ados. Dit Alice en regardant sa compagne. Tu te rend compte que ça fait vingt ans cette année?

- Déjà? Il me semble que c'était hier que je t'ai rencontrée. (sourit) Quand j'y repense, on a tout fait dans le désordre.

- Dans le désordre? Demanda Alice en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses converses.

- Oui. Réfléchis. On a d'abord acheté la maison et après, on a eu les enfants. Tu ne trouve pas qu'il manque quelque chose?

- Le chien?

- Mais non, pas le chien! S'exclama Bella en lui lançant un oreiller. Pourquoi pas des rats pendant que tu y es?

Alice éclata de rire et se tourna vers sa compagne qui se demanda pourquoi elle riait.

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Des rats feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour éviter les intrusions de ta mère... J'imagine sa tête. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. (sourit) Il y a une seule chose que nous n'avons pas faites toutes les deux. Quand on y réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'on a tout fait dans le désordre sans passer par la case départ. Il n'est pas trop tard pour y remédier.

Tout en parlant et ayant fini de mettre ses chaussures, Alice se pencha vers Bella et l'embrassa.

- Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser? Murmura la militaire à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Oui...

- Bon, ben y'a plus qu'a envoyer une poupée vaudou à mon effigie à ta mère quand on enverra les faire-part...

- Alice!

* * *

_Vous en voulez encore? Ben, des reviews dans ce cas!_

_K & 13_


	12. Première fois

_Même en vacances, nous pensons à mettre une suite! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Nessie aimait quand elle allait chez ses pères, c'était qu'elle passait du temps avec eux. Edward adorait faire du shopping avec sa cadette et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Il aimait aussi le temps passé avec son aînée mais il éprouvait une aversion totale pour le foot.

Outre ses passions pour la natation et le shopping, Nessie adorait la photographie. Raison pour laquelle elle était chez ses pères ce week-end. Les deux hommes devaient l'emmener voir une expo.

Nessie pouvait dire qu'elle avait des parents parfaits mais elle avait une relation particulière avec Louise. Au bout d'une demie-heure, le ton montait entre les deux soeurs. Alice et Bella avaient beau intervenir, rien n'y faisait. Cela provenait de leurs tempéraments. Louise était extravertie, sportive, bref, le garçon manqué dans toute sa splendeur tandis que Nessie était plus renfermée, plus secrète. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller encourager sa soeur quand elle avait un match.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Une fois revenus de leur virée culturelle, Nessie et Jasper se rendirent directement au stade ou Alice et Bella les attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulée. Nessie embrassa ses mères et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Quelle idée de jouer avec un temps pareil. Maugréa Renesmée sous les regards amusés des adultes.

- L'expo était intéressante? Demanda Bella.

- Oui. Vous auriez du venir. C'était exceptionnel.

Nessie était littéralement fascinée. Dit Jasper en souriant. Du coup, on sait quoi lui prendre pour son anniversaire.

- Et que désire notre princesse? Demanda Alice en souriant à sa fille.

- Un reflex mais attention, un argentique. Pas une de ces daubes numériques qui tombent très souvent en panne.

- Au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux. Dit Bella. Tu restes chez tes pères ce soir?

- Oui. Répondit elle en opinant de la tête. Il y a une rétrospective sur Hitchcock à la télé et je doit la voir avec papa E.

Alice ébouriffa la tête brune et porta son attention sur la pelouse. Louise commençait à s'échauffer et, apercevant sa famille, les rejoignit et les salua d'un signe de tête.

- Papa E n'est pas venu? Demanda Louise à Jasper.

- Non. Il a préféré rester à la maison. Trop froid pour lui.

- Il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de venir. Rétorqua la sportive. Bon, je file, Lucy me fait signe de venir. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

- On peut peut être se caler un restau dans la semaine. Proposa Alice une fois que le match fut fini. Je suis en perm toute la semaine.

- Quelque chose à fêter? Demanda Jasper en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

- L'une de vous est enceinte? Fit Nessie, suspicieuse.

- Non. Répondit Bella en éclatant de rire. Nous avons déjà deux filles formidables. Et puis, je suis trop « vieille » pour en avoir d'autres.

- T'es pas vieille. Y'a qu'à voir comment maman A te regarde.

L'intéressée sourit à Nessie et dit:

- Tout le monde est d'accord pour le restau?

- Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre Ed au courant. Je pense que tu auras la réponse dans la soirée. (sourit) Allez viens princesse. Tu connaît ton père, si on s'attarde trop, il va s'inquiéter.

- Comme maman A. Dit Nessie en souriant. (embrasse ses mères) A demain.

- Passe une bonne soirée ma puce. Répondit Alice en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et défense de boire trop de coca. Continua Bella en posant une main sur la taille de sa compagne.

Nessie tira la langue et s'en alla avec Jasper. Restées seules, les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que Louise revienne. L'adolescente arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire sur les lèvres et heureuse de voir ses mères.

- Papa et Nessie sont repartis?

- Oui. Répondit Bella.

- Ah merde. J'avais un truc à demander à papa. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Au fait, le mode lapin est terminé?

Alice éclata de rire et Louise continua:

- Je vais profiter du fait que vous soyez de bonne humeur pour vous dire que je passe la soirée avec Lucy... On arrose la victoire.

- Je pensais que tu allais passer la soirée avec nous. Avoua Bella en regardant sa fille. Nous t'avons à peine vue.

- Je sais. Dit l'adolescente en mettant les mains dans les poches.

- Mouais. Répondit Alice. En tout cas, tu es de retour demain midi. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- D'accord.

Louise embrassa ses mères et rejoignit Lucy qui l'attendait près des vestiaires. Alice prit la main de Bella et regagnèrent leur voiture.

* * *

- Putain, j'ai mal partout. Maugréa Louise en enlevant sa veste.

- Va prendre une douche. Répondit Lucy avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu m'accompagnes? Murmura la jeune fille en s'approchant de sa compagne. Pour me frotter le dos...

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, posa ses mains sur la taille de Louise et murmura:

- T'es impossible. (l'embrasse) Il est hors de question que je te frotte le dos.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

- Je le verrai plus tard. Dit la jeune femme en souriant. Quand tu seras prête. (sourit) Hormones qui se battent en duel?

- Très drôle. Répliqua Louise en se dégageant de l'étreinte. (Lucy éclate de rire) Et ça te fait rire en plus?

- Désolée. (sourit) Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu files à la douche, je commande le repas de ce soir et on se fait une soirée DVD.

- C'est moi qui choisit le film.

- Tout ce que tu veux mais pas de films de guerre.

- TLW, saison 2. C'est la plus intéressante.

- Tu connait?

- Ben, mes mères adorent cette série et dès que j'ai pu la voir en loucedé, j'me suis pas fait prier...

- T'es pas croyable. Allez, file sous la douche!

* * *

Une tasse de café entre les mains et assise dans un confortable fauteuil, Bella regarde distraitement le feu dans la cheminée. Alice est assise sur le sol, entre ses jambes et a les yeux fermés.

- Tu était sérieuse pour la poupée vaudou hier soir? Demanda Bella en caressant la tête de sa compagne.

- Amour, tu connaît les relations que j'ai avec ta mère. Pour elle, je suis une succube, un démon venu de l'Enfer qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de détourner sa fille unique du chemin lumineux. (soupire) ça fait vingt ans qu'elle me lance des piques et tutti quanti... Et son attitude ne changera pas quand elle recevra le faire part. Ce sera la guerre... D'où la poupée vaudou.

- Le pire, c'est que tu risques de la faire. L'ambiance risque d'être explosive.

- Ou tendu comme un string. Plaisanta Alice en posant sa joue contre le genou de sa compagne. Tu crois que tout se passe bien pour Louise?

- Bien sûr. Je pense que s'il y aurait un problème, Louise nous en aurait parlé. Pourquoi?

- Je la trouve ailleurs. Ou c'est peut être moi car j'ai passé quinze jours loin de vous.

- Au moins, tu ne part plus quatre mois.

- Ça ne me manque pas du tout. Je préfère largement ce que je fait ici et j'apprécie le temps passé avec toi et nos filles.

Bella eu ce rire de gorge qui troublait Alice. La jeune femme se leva et sourit à sa compagne. Elle attrapa ses mains et l'attira contre elle.

- T'ai-je dit à quel point je t'aime? Murmura Alice en regardant Bella.

- Pas depuis ce matin. Répondit la jeune femme en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de sa compagne.

- Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Dit doucement Alice en la soulevant contre elle.

Bella referma ses jambes autour de la taille de sa compagne et enfouit son visage contre son cou.

- Je connait un excellent moyen pour te faire pardonner... dit Bella en souriant.

Alice éclata de rire et monta à l'étage avec Bella dans ses bras.

* * *

Louise sortit de la douche, détendue. Elle se sécha et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas emmené de fringues propres. La jeune fille se traita de tout les noms et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Lucy! Dit Louise d'une voix forte tout en se couvrant d'une serviette.

L'intéressée arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte de la salle de bain et frappa à la porte.

- Je peux entrer?

- Ouais, je suis décente.

Lucy entra et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant Louise à demie-nue.

- Quel est le problème? Demanda la blonde en détaillant les parties visibles du corps de sa compagne.

- J'ai pas de fringues propres. Avoua la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je doit bien avoir un short et un Tshirt à te prêter. (sourit) Ou alors, tu restes en serviette. Tu es très sexy.

- Peut être mais j'ai froid.

- Tu as froid? Je connait un excellent moyen de te réchauffer.

- Ah oui? Fit Louise en levant un sourcil. _Yes! Fini les hormones en vrac! Je suis une déesse!_

- Cela s'appelle chocolat ou café.

_Et merde..._

Lucy rit en voyant la tête stupéfaite de sa compagne et se demanda si Louise n'avait pas pensé à autre chose. La jeune fille s'approcha de la blonde et posa une main sur sa joue. Lucy se sentait happée par ce regard vert et sentait la main chaude qui caressait sa joue.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Tait toi. Coupa Louise. Tait toi et embrasse moi...

* * *

_ça vous a plu, vous en voulez encore? Et bien, nous voulons des reviews pour la suite!_

_Si vous êtes au ski, ne faites pas de hors piste... Ou ne faites pas comme miss K qui a retrouvé son sapin avec joie^^_

_A bientôt, _

_K & 13_


	13. Panique à bord!

_Coucou, nous revoilà! _

_Nous sommes vraiment navrées de ne pas avoir fait de MAJ plus tôt_ _mais nous avons eu une jolie petite fille qui vient compléter notre petite tribu! Cela ne nous empêche pas de quand même vous mettre la suite^^_

_ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas_,

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Louise se réveilla en sentant un corps nu pressé contre le sien. Un bras était posé en travers de son ventre et la jeune fille vit sa compagne profondément endormie.

_Putain... J'ai vraiment été une merde hier soir..._

Louise repoussa doucement Lucy pour se cacher sous la couette, honteuse de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lucy fini par se réveiller et vit une chevelure cuivrée dépasser de la couette.

- Salut. Dit elle d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour. Répondit Louise d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher de moi. Continua doucement la jeune femme.

- J'ai été maladroite hier soir. Murmura la jeune fille. Tu as du me trouver nulle.

Lucy se mit sur le côté et enleva la couette pour voir le visage de sa compagne. Elle lui lui sourit et caressa tendrement la chevelure cuivrée.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. C'est normal d'être maladroite la première fois.

- Tu l'était aussi? Demanda Louise, curieuse.

- Oui. Répondit Lucy après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai été maladroite comme pas possible. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir comment faire. Un peu comme toi.

- Sauf que moi, j'ai battu tout les records. Je t'ai déçue.

- Mais non. Tu ne m'a déçue en rien. Assura la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'une question d' « apprentissage ».D'entraînement si tu préfères. (sourit) On ne sait pas tout dès le premier coup...

Louise marmonna dans sa barbe et, sans rien dire, se leva, s'habilla et s'en alla sans regarder Lucy qui resta toute seule.

- Et merde... lâcha la blonde dépitée et en se cachant sous la couette.

* * *

Assise à son bureau, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean, Alice regardait des dossiers liés à son travail. Elle avait chaussé des fines lunettes de vue à monture bleu et, de la main gauche, écrivait sur un carnet qui ne la quittait pas. Un fond de musique classique se faisait entendre et ce bruit attira Bella qui sourit en voyant sa compagne absorbée dans sa tâche.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Je pensais me réveiller dans tes bras et qu'est ce que je vois? Tu m'abandonne pour du boulot? Dit elle d'un ton faussement accusateur et en s'approchant de sa compagne.

- Désolée. Murmura Alice en posant son stylo.

- Il faut vraiment que ce soit important pour que tu me délaisses. Observa Bella.

- Ben... Pour résumer, une nouvelle sous off et pas mal de gamines à torturer.

- T'es vraiment une sadique.

- Uniquement au boulot. Souligna la jeune femme en souriant. Ici, le chef, c'est toi.

- Et bien, dans ce cas là, la chef ordonne à sa future femme de venir boire un café en sa compagnie.

Alice éclata de rire en voyant l'air sérieux de Bella et les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans la cuisine. Elles se servirent une tasse et discutèrent de tout et de rien et Nessie rentra. Elle embrassa ses mères et dit:

- Bonjour!

- Salut. Répondit la militaire en buvant une gorgée. Sir Alfred t'a donné des sueurs froides?

- Un peu et papa E a ronflé devant « _les oiseaux »_. Pffff... Lui qui me disait que Tippi Hedren était magnifique... Tu parles! Louise n'est pas là?

- Elle doit revenir à midi. Dit Alice.

- Sauf qu'il est 12h15 et que Lou est à la bourre. Commenta Nessie en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits. Comme d'habitude.

- Elle va m'entendre. Maugréa la jeune femme.

- Amour, ce n'est que 15 minutes de retard. Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat.

- L'heure c'est l'heure. Après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure.

Louise arriva au même moment ou Alice parlait. Elle posa un regard inquiet sur Bella qui haussa les épaules.

- Je sais, je suis en retard. Dit elle précipitamment.

- Pour quel motif? Demanda sèchement Alice.

- Je suis tombée sur grand-mère en revenant de chez Lucy.

- Laquelle?

- Renée. Grand-mère est en ville car Phil doit assister à un match de base-ball. Répondit Louise d'une traite.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel , stupéfaite de savoir sa belle-mère présente en ville. La militaire redoutait que Renée débarque et cela se voyait sur son visage.

- Je crois que j'aurai du me taire. Dit Louise avec un sourire contrit.

- Non, tu as bien fait. La rassura Bella. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que maman, ne m'aie pas encore appelée.

- Si ça se trouve, elle ne viendra pas. Dit Alice, pleine d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, elle se cassera une jambe avant même de se pointer ici...

Bella soupira et, comme pour confirmer les craintes de sa compagne, son portable se mit à sonner. La jeune femme le prit, lut le message et dit:

- Maman vient boire un café. (à Alice) Tu crois que tu pourras te tenir?

- Si ta mère ne m'emmerde pas. Répondit Alice d'un ton sombre. (sourit) Et puis merde, je m'en fout. J'ai du boulot.

- Vaut peut être mieux que tu bosses. Concéda Bella avec un léger sourire. Si c'est pour entendre vos mots doux tout le temps... Quand à vous les filles, essayez de ne pas vous sauter dessus.

- Oui maman. Répondit Nessie. (se tourne vers sa sœur) Lou, t'es arrivée à la bourre...

- La ferme. Sécha Louise en regardant sa sœur

- Comment elle était... Blonde? Continua la jeune fille, imperturbable face à la gêne de son aînée.

- Nessie, ta gueule. Répondit sèchement la sportive en partant de la cuisine.

- C'était quoi ça? Fini par demander Alice qui se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit sa cadette.

- Bella soupira et fit signe à Nessie de partir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alice et dit:

- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste leur crise habituelle.

* * *

Louise était assise sur son lit et se tenait la tête entre les mains, pensive. Elle n'entendit pas Bella entrer dans sa chambre et murmura:

- Putain de merde...

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Bella en s'asseyant près de son aînée.

- Rien. Répondit Louise d'une petite voix.

- Est ce à cause de ton amie Lucy?

- Perspicace. Murmura la sportive en regardant ses chaussures.

- Non, je suis juste observatrice. Répliqua doucement Bella. En tout cas, je le suis beaucoup plus qu'Alice. (sourit) Hope Solo ou les féminines de l'équipe de France pourraient se trimballer à poil devant le nez de ta mère qu'elle ne les remarqueraient même pas.

- C'est parce qu'elle t'aime maman.

- Oui mais Alice a aussi des œillères A moins que tu lui démontres par _a+b_ que tu es amoureuse, elle ne le remarquera pas.

- Et toi, cela ne te déranges pas que je sois amoureuse d'une fille? Demanda Louise d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi cela me dérangerai? Le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureuse avec la personne que tu aimes. Homme ou femme, peu importe. (sourit) Et il ne faut pas te focaliser sur la différence d'âge. J'ai trois ans d'écart avec Alice.

- Sauf que moi, je suis mineure et Lucy, non.

- Et alors? (sourit) Si ça peut te rassurer, je tâterai le terrain du côté d'Alice.

- Merci maman. Dit Louise en souriant. Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander mais je ne veux pas que tu en parles à maman A.

- Je t'écoute. Dit Bella en regardant sa fille.

- Ben... Comment dire... Hier soir, nous avons...

- Je vois. Dit la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu crois que tu as déçue ta compagne.

- Lucy a plus d'expérience que moi. Rétorqua la sportive.

- Ta mère en avait plus que moi quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Si je me souvient bien, je m'était cachée sous la couette parce que j'avais honte. Je pensais, à tort, que j'avais tout fait de travers.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Murmura Louise. Lucy a essayé de me rassurer mais je suis partie.

Bella eut un sourire amusé et caressa la chevelure cuivrée.

- Nous sommes toutes maladroites la première fois que nous découvrons le plaisir physique. C'est comme ça. Les premières fois parfaites n'existent que dans les films. Tu n'es pas une bonne amante dès la première fois. Il faut du temps pour y arriver. « Beaucoup d'entraînement » comme dirait ta mère.

- C'est ce que Lucy m'a dit.

- Ta maladresse disparaîtra au fur et à mesure que tu découvrira Lucy et tout ce qu'elle recèle. (sourit) J'espère que ce que je t'ai dit t'aura aidée.

- Oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir Lucy pour m'excuser.

- Comme tu veux mais tu iras la voir après que ta grand-mère soit partie. Termina Bella en se levant.

* * *

Aidée par Louise, Bella rangeait la vaisselle dans les placards quand on sonna à la porte.

- Laisse maman, je vais ouvrir! S'exclama Nessie en sortant du bureau d'Alice.

La jeune fille alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant Renée. Celle-ci embrassa sa petite fille sur les joues et dit:

- Bonjour Renesmée.

- Bonjour mamie.

- Isabella est là?

- Dans la cuisine. Répondit Nessie. Elle est avec Louise.

Accompagnée par Nessie, Renée alla dans la cuisine et salua sa fille et sa petite-fille. Louise sourit à sa grand-mère et entraîna sa sœur dans le salon.

- Ta succube n'est pas là? Demanda Renée en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

- Maman... dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très drôle. Répondit alors Alice qui venait dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café.

- Vous avez délaissé le canapé?

- Ouais. J'ai trouvé plus drôle de vous honorer de ma présence. Rétorqua Alice d'un ton neutre. Et la succube que je suis va très bien, je vous remercie.

- Toutes les deux, vous arrêtez. Dit Bella en se massant les tempes.

Renée regarda sa fille tandis qu'Alice contemplait sa tasse de café.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Continua Bella en servant un café à sa mère.

- Merci. Phil supervise un match de base-ball et je me suis dit que je pouvais aller voir ma fille et mes petites-filles.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois venue. Dit Bella en regardant Alice. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Tu vas enfin quitter cette bonne à rien? Fit Renée en regardant Alice qui était trop calme au goût de sa compagne.

- Non. Répondit Alice à la place de la jeune femme. Je ne risque pas de quitter Bella pour vous faire plaisir.

Bella mit les mains dans ses poches et dit:

- Alice et moi, on va se marier.

- Pardon? Fit Renée, stupéfaite.

- Nous allons nous marier. Répéta Bella.

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Comment peux tu épouser quelqu'un qui ne fout rien, qui se barre tout le temps et dont la principale occupation consiste à se rouler dans la boue dès que l'occasion se présente? Dit sèchement Renée sans regarder Alice.

- Maman, c'est ma vie. Dit calmement Bella tandis qu'Alice se retenait de ne pas mettre sa belle-mère dehors.

- Elle ne t'a jamais rien apporté de bon dans ta vie. Elle n'est rien par rapport aux filles. Elle ne s'est jamais occupée d'elles...

Sidérée par les propos de sa mère, Bella allait répliquer quand une main chaude sa posa sur sa taille.

- Vous pouvez penser tout ce que vous voulez de moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. Vous entendez? Strictement rien à foutre. Mais Louise et Renesmée ne sont pas que les filles de Bella. Ce sont également les miennes. Je n'était pas la dernière pour m'en occuper et passer des nuits blanches quand elles étaient malades même si je me levait le lendemain pour aller ramper sous les barbelés!

- Je...

- Ce qui vous fout en rogne, c'est que notre couple tienne depuis tellement de temps et que Bella soit heureuse avec moi.

- Tu finiras par pervertir tes filles. Répliqua Renée, acerbe.

- Les pervertir? Dit Alice, stupéfaite.

- Maman, dehors. (Renée ne bouge pas)J'ai dit: dehors!

- Tu me mets à la porte?

- Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit à la femme que j'aime? Dit Bella, sidérée par les propos de sa mère. Ma femme a toujours été présente pour moi et nos filles. Elle a toujours tout fait pour nous soyons heureuses. Et toi, tu dit qu'Alice va les pervertir? C'est plutôt toi qui risque de les pervertir avec tes idées à la con! Alors maintenant, tu prend ton sac et tu t'en va de chez moi!

Renée ne répondit pas, consciente qu'elle avait exagéré et se leva. Elle prit son sac à main et, une fois partie, Alice prit Bella dans ses bras. La jeune femme enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de la militaire et pleura.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une mère aussi bornée? Alice, je suis désolée..._

* * *

Dans le salon, la dispute n'était pas passée inaperçue. Nessie était estomaquée des propos de sa grand-mère et Louise était furieuse.

- Elle a quoi dans le cul? Grommela la sportive. Un manche à balai?

- Parle pas de mamie comme ça.

- De quoi je me mêle? Elle a pas à parler comme ça à maman A. Nous pervertir... Nous pervertir de quoi?

- A ton avis? Je crois que mamie fera une crise cardiaque le jour ou tu lui dira que tu es lesbienne.

- D'où tu sort ça toi? Dit la jeune femme, étonnée des propos de sa sœur.

- J'observe.

- Y'a rien à voir.

- Dans ce cas là, je peux en parler à maman A. dit Nessie avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu fait ça, t'es morte. Répliqua Louise, sérieuse. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Et puis merde, tu crois pas qu'elles ont autre chose à gérer que de t'entendre baver sur ma vie privée? Tu fait chier Nessie. Toujours à fourrer ton nez ou il ne faut pas.

- Je fait ça pour m'amuser Lou.

- Ah ouais? Et tu veux vraiment foutre la merde? Tu sais quoi, continue sur ta lancée, j'en ai rien à foutre mais si jamais maman A est au courant... dit la jeune femme en se levant.

- Parce que maman B le sait? Dit Nessie avec un sourire en coin.

- La ferme! Cria Louise, hors d'elle.

- Tu va aller rejoindre ta copine?

Louise ne répondit pas et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

* * *

Lucy était dans le canapé et pensait à Louise. La jeune femme n'avait été qu'à moitié surprise de la réaction de sa compagne mais se demandait si elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu. Elle arrêta de se triturer les méninges quand elle entendit des coups contre sa porte d'entrée. La jeune femme se leva, alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant Louise sur le pas de sa porte.  
- Entre. Dit Lucy avec un sourire encourageant.

Louise entra et alla dans le salon suivie par Lucy. La sportive mit les mains dans ses poches et se balança sur ses pieds, nerveuse. Bras croisés et debout, Lucy attendait que sa compagne parle.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse ce matin. Dit elle rapidement. J'ai eu peur.

- Peur de quoi?

- De ton regard. Faut pas se leurrer, hier soir, c'était merdique. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'ai pu être à la hauteur...

Lucy soupira, s'approcha de Louise et posa une main sur le bas de son dos, l'autre lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elle lui sourit et dit:

- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très bien. Tu était très bien. Je te l'ai dit ce matin, faut s'entraîner. Et, entre nous, j'adore tes mains... (Louise rougit) Tu es très belle quand tu rougis...

Lucy l'embrassa et Louise frissonna. Elle glissa ses mains sous le maillot de sa compagne et celle-ci murmura:

- Je crois que tu as les mains très très baladeuses...

- C'est de famille. Plaisanta Louise. Alors comme ça, tu aimes mes mains.

Louise avait murmuré ces derniers mots tout en promenant ses mains sur le ventre plat de sa compagne et souriait en entendant sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Oui. Murmura Lucy d'une voix rauque. J'aime tout ce qui fait vous mademoiselle Cullen...

* * *

_ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? Alors, plein de reviews!_

_A bientôt,_

_K&13_

_PS: nous n'abandonnons pas "open your eyes". C'est juste que nous devons nous y remettre mais c'est pas très évident avec bébé^^_


	14. Un petit dernier pour la route?

_Et voilà la suite!_

_Comme vous allez le voir, Nessie n'est pas vraiment sympa avec sa soeur^^ _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;),_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Bella était assise sur une chaise sur la terrasse, un verre de vin à la main, songeant à ce que sa mère avait dit à Alice.

_Tu finiras par pervertir tes filles_

- Pourquoi j'ai une mère aussi bornée et conservatrice? Maugréa la jeune femme.

Bella avait fini par rejeter la tentative maladroite d'Alice pour la réconforter. Sous le regard perdu de la militaire, elle s'était détachée de l'étreinte et s'était réfugiée dehors. Bella avait vaguement entendu Alice parler à Nessie mais n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elles disaient. La jeune femme but son verre d'une traite et se resservit.

- Tu aurai pu m'attendre pour boire. En plus, c'est une très bonne année. Dit Alice en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Ou sont les filles?

- Nessie est chez les garçons. Par contre, Louise est portée disparue.

- Il me semble qu'elle est chez une de ses amies. Répondit Bella tout en remplissant un second verre. Tu connait Lou. Elle enverra un texto si elle rentre tard.

Alice sourit et Bella lui donna son verre.

- Merci. Tu crois que ta mère a raison en disant que je vais pervertir nos filles?

- Maman a tort. Soupira Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue te parler ainsi.

- Quand je te disais qu'elle me prenait pour le suppôt de Satan... ironisa Alice. C'est pas mon boulot qui aura ma peau mais ta mère.

- Alice!

- Je suis fatiguée de la petite guerre que ta mère s'obstine à mener contre moi. Pour elle, je suis incapable de te rendre heureuse... (soupire) C'est fini, je jette l'éponge. A chaque fois que ta mère sera à la maison, je ne serai pas là. Marre de m'en prendre plein mon grade parce que nous sommes ensemble.

Bella connaissait bien Alice pour savoir que la militaire ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision. Elle se contenta de prendre ses mains dans les siennes et de lui sourire.

- Oublie ma mère, elle n'est pas prête de remettre les pieds à la maison. SI tu le veux bien, nous allons parler d'autre chose.

- Je suis toute ouïe. Répondit Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Simple hypothèse mon amour... Imagine un peu que Louise soit amoureuse et en couple...

- Je ne voit pas ou tu veux en venir. Répondit Alice qui n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa fille aînée avec quelqu'un.

- Tu n'imagines vraiment pas ou tu ne veux pas savoir?

- Les deux. Avoua la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Et je te signale que Lou s'intéresse plus au ballon rond qu'aux garçons.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la dernière réplique de sa compagne. Si Louise aurait été présente, elle aurait constaté qu'Alice avait effectivement des œillères.

- Si jamais Louise est avec quelqu'un, je lui dirai d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Tu es sérieuse?

- A ton avis? Répondit la militaire en regardant sa compagne.

- Je penche pour un oui. Dit Bella avec un demi sourire. Si c'est un mec, tu lui dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais si c'est une fille, tu fait quoi?

- Ta mère aura un bon motif pour foutre la merde. Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

- Parce que Louise a quinze ans? Dit Bella en se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa compagne. (sourit) Tu était comment à tes quinze ans?

Alice ferma les yeux et dit:

- Jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, j'étais une sacrée cavaleuse très très portée sur les filles. Je ne compte plus les fois ou je m'envoyait en l'air dans les WC du lycée!

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. Répliqua doucement Alice. Mais j'ai changé le jour ou j'ai aperçu une belle brune complètement maladroite qui n'avait trouvé de mieux que de se casser la figure sous mon nez.

- Ah bon? Dit Bella, faussement surprise. Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- Je l'ai aidée à se relever sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas me rendre ma main! Pouffa la militaire. Elle me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais littéralement envoûté par son regard... (sourit) J'en suis même venue à maudire Edward car il l'avait dans sa classe et qu'il arrêtait pas de m'en parler! Je peux te garantir que je me maudissais d'avoir trois ans de plus. Mais qu'est ce que j'étais contente le jour ou je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois...

- Dans un placard à balai. Compléta Bella en riant. Il t'avait fallu pas mal de temps à comprendre que j'étais amoureuse de toi...

- Je suis longue à la détente.

- J'avais remarqué. Murmura la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Et je me rappelle de notre première fois. Dit Alice, émue. Papa était de garde et Esmée en voyage. Tu avais prévenu ton père que tu dormais à la maison. (sourit) Malgré mon expérience, j'avais une peur bleue d'aller trop vite...

- Bella sourit, émue d'entendre Alice évoquer leurs souvenirs communs.

- Mais ce qui m'a fait définitivement tomber amoureuse d'elle, c'est quand elle m'a dit je t'aime... Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une aussi belle jeune femme m'aimait...

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue?

- Nous avons eu deux merveilleuses filles ensemble et nous allons nous marier. Répondit Alice d'une voix douce. (sourit) Je ne réalise même pas que nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier... Et il y a mes deux trésors...

- A qui tu avais donné des drôles de surnoms. Le nain et le gnome.

Alice éclata de rire et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je pensais à quelque chose. Murmura Bella. Les filles sont grandes et je trouve que ce n'est plus pareil à la maison.

- Elle te paraît trop grande?

- Non. Elle est trop silencieuse en journée. Il manque des cris, des pleurs... Toi qui râle parce qu'on a écrit sur les murs ou parce que le salon ressemble à un champ de bataille...

- Tu veux un nain de plus? Dit Alice, étonnée. Tu trouves pas que nous sommes trop « vieilles » pour en avoir un troisième?

- Non.

Alice resta pensive quelques secondes et, caressant la chevelure brune, murmura:

- Moi, ça me plairait d'avoir un nain de plus. En plus, enceinte, tu es magnifique. Alors oui, je suis d'accord mais on en parlera d'abord aux principaux concernés.

Bella sourit et embrassa Alice.

* * *

Sac de cours en bandoulière, Louise sortait de la salle de classe quand une tornade blonde aux yeux verts l'accosta.

- Hé!

- Salut blondinette. Dit Louise en reconnaissant sa cousine Alice. T'était passée ou?

- Avec les parents pour voir Alex.

- Toujours en France?

- Ouais.

- Tu ne m'a pas envoyé de carte.

- Si, tu vas l'avoir dans la semaine. (sourit) Y'a une fille à poil dessus.

- Alice!

- J'rigole Lou. Allez, raconte moi les derniers potins. Nessie est toujours aussi chiante?

- Ouais. T'en parlerai dehors. Ici, y'a trop d'oreilles qui traînent.

Alice opina de la tête et les deux adolescentes allèrent dehors. Elles s'assirent sur la pelouse et Louise dit:

- Grand-mère a débarqué à la maison et s'est engueulée avec maman A.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Non. Maman B l'a foutue à la porte. (soupire) Grand-mère a un balai dans le cul et Nessie est chiante.

- C'est grave?

- Ben..

Alice ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant que sa cousine était nerveuse.

- Vas-y, fout toi de ma gueule en plus... marmonna cette dernière en voyant le sourire de sa cousine.

- Toi, tu as découvert les charmes de ta copine et Nessie te fait chier avec ça.

- Tout juste. Répondit Louise en arborant un sourire rêveur.

- Et tes mères sont au courant?

- Que maman B. Faut dire que Nessie a fait pas mal d'allusions. 'Fin bref, maman B s'en fout à partir du moment ou je suis heureuse.

- Mais concernant ma tante, ça ne va pas être gagné.

- Ouais. Au fait, tu ne m'a pas raconté ton escapade française... Je veux des détails!

- Dans ce cas, ouvre en grand tes oreilles ma chère cousine...

* * *

Edward hésitait entre deux chemises posées sur son lit sous le regard amusé de son compagnon.

- Quel dilemme. Ironisa Jasper en s'approchant d'Edward.

- Laquelle tu me conseille? La blanche ou la bleue?

- La bleue. Dit Jasper en sachant que son compagnon fera l'inverse.

- Je met la blanche. C'est ce soir qu'on dîne avec Alice et Bella et les filles?

- Oui. Apparemment, elles ont une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer.

Edward sourit et enfila sa chemise. Jasper s'assit sur le lit et sa passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Louise a quinze ans et Nessie, treize. Il me semble que c'était hier qu'elles étaient des bébés. (sourit) Je revois encore la tête d'Alice quand Louise, du haut de ses cinq ans, paradait avec son casque...

- Et Nessie faisant un gâteau pour la première fois avec toi. La cuisine était dans un état! Dit Edward en s'asseyant près de son compagnon. Nous avons deux filles merveilleuses. Que demander de plus?

- Un troisième. Murmura Jasper.

- Tu veux un troisième? Après tout, pourquoi pas.

- Tu es d'accord?

- Tu es un vrai papa poule. Et je dois dire que cela me manque de ne plus pouponner...

Jasper esquissa un sourire et murmura:

- Je crois qu'il nous reste un peu de temps avant le restau...

* * *

Le soir, toute la famille était attablée et chacun avait un menu entre les mains. Une fois leurs commandes prises par une serveuse qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Louise, ils prirent l'apéritif.

- Alors, quelle est cette nouvelle que vous voulez nous annoncer? Demanda Jasper tandis que Louise envoyait des textos à Lucy pour l'informer du déroulement de la soirée.

- Je crois que je vais envoyer une poupée vaudou à belle-maman. Répondit Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu t'es prit la tête avec elle? Dit Edward, nullement surpris des paroles de sa soeur.

- Ouais mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour en parler.

- Allez maman, accouche.

- Nessie, langage. Dit sèchement Bella à sa cadette.

- Désolée.

- Et Lou, range ton téléphone.

Louise obtempéra sans rechigner et Alice prit la main de sa compagne.

- Tu leur dit? Murmura la militaire avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Nous dire quoi?

- Que nous allons nous marier.

- L'une de vous est enceinte? Demanda Nessie, surprise.

- Non. Répondit Alice sans cesser de sourire. Ça ne te plairait pas d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur?

- Pour que ce soit une Louise bis? Non merci.

- Hé! s'offusqua cette dernière. Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait?

- Y'en a que pour toi.

- N'importe quoi. J'te signale que tu fais des choses avec les papas que je ne fait pas et inversement.

- Les filles, on se calme. Dit sèchement Edward. Nessie, que tu sois d'accord ou pas concernant un bébé, c'est comme ça.

- Il y aura un sacré écart. Rétorqua la jeune fille en regardant son père.

- Y'a une nana dans l'équipe qui a pas mal d'écart avec son petit frère. Ça se passe bien entre eux.

- Ah ouais? Tu dit ça parce que la nana en question est ta copine? Dit sèchement Nessie à sa soeur.

- Ta gueule! Cria la jeune femme sous les regards surpris des adultes et en sortant de table.

Nessie esquissa un sourire en voyant sa soeur partir et Jasper dit:

- Ce n'est pas la peine de sourire jeune fille. Tu te lèves, tu dit au revoir à tout le monde et je te ramène à la maison.

La jeune fille obéit et s'en alla avec son père.

- Elle a quoi? Fini par dire Alice.

- Treize ans. Répondit Bella.

- Je vais voir ou est Lou.

- Non. Reste ici. Elle va bien finir par revenir.

- Tu crois?

- Mais oui.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de copine?

- Leurs conneries habituelles. Mentit Bella, peu désireuse de parler de la vie sentimentale de Louise.

- Quelle soirée! Dit Edward en regardant les deux jeunes femmes. Nous parlons bébé et Nessie fait sa crise...

- Jalousie serait le terme plus approprié. Fit Alice en haussant les épaules. (sourit) En tout cas, cela ne déplairait pas à Louise d'être à nouveau grande soeur.

- Oui mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Fit remarquer Edward.

- Détrompe toi. Répondit Bella. Disons qu'avec Alice, nous avons parlé de la venue d'un éventuel petit dernier...

- Je n'osais pas vous en parler. Avoua Edward, penaud. Ça nous manque de ne plus pouponner. (sourit) d'avoir un bébé à la maison parce que ses mères seraient occupées à faire hurler les voisins...

- Et bien, mister T, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Conclut Alice en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Main dans la main, Alice et Bella rentraient chez elles après une fin de soirée bien arrosée. Jasper était revenu et était ravi qu'un troisième enfant soit d'actualité. Nessie était chez ses pères et Louise... Peu avant d'arriver à leur maison, Alice avait cru apercevoir sa fille avec une jeune femme. Le jeune couple était enlacé et la militaire avait eu l'impression de les avoir déjà vues quelque part. Elle chassa très vite cette impression car la pénombre ne lui permettait pas de distinguer les deux jeunes femmes. Bella avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il s'agissait de Louise et de Lucy et, pour détourner l'attention de sa compagne, lui murmura à l'oreille:

- J'ai très très envie de profiter de ton sublime corps...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient chez elles. Alice embrassa Bella et fila dans leur chambre tandis que Bella envoyait un texto à Louise.

_Si tu veux passer le reste de la soirée avec Lucy, tu peux. Nessie est chez tes pères. Nous en parleront demain dès que tu rentrera des cours. Bisous à vous deux._

_Lucy est OK. Elle me déposera demain matin au bahut. Par contre j'ai entraînement demain soir. (Et je serai ravie d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur :D )Bonne soirée les mamans^^_

_Entraînement demain soir? _

_De foot. _

_Ok. Bonne nuit les filles ^^_

* * *

_La suite, la semaine prochaine. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!_

_K&13  
_


	15. Action, réaction

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est une suite! _

_Pour répondre à Bella Swan: Non, pas de lemon dans cette suite. La prochaine peut être si l'inspiration revient (en gros, si K revient de sa petite virée verte...)._

_ Yaplusdepseudo: Oh, une revenante^^ Merci pour ta review! Alice réfractaire? C'est l'effet belle-mère^^ _

_Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent notre histoire! _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ;) _

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Alice n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans le lit, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Bella. Cette dernière était profondément endormie et, à moins qu'une bombe atomique explose, n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Quoique ce ne fut pas vrai pour cette fois là car Bella réagit quand Alice fit mine de se lever.

- Reste couchée. Marmonna Bella en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne. (soupire) Tu m'a littéralement épuisée...

- Désolée. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Avoua la militaire en posant une main sur le dos de Bella.

- M'en doute vu la façon dont tu te tournes et vires dans le lit. Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Non. Rendors toi mon ange.

- Je n'ai plus envie de dormir. Déclara Bella en se mettant sur le côté, face à sa compagne. (sourit) Louise ne rentre pas. Elle est chez son amie qui la déposera à l'école demain matin.

- Notre ado découche? Dit Alice, étonnée.

- Je crois surtout que Lou ne voulait pas d'un autre conflit avec Nessie.

- J'en perd mon latin avec ces deux là. J'espère que cela leur passera.

- Nous verrons bien. Dit Bella en caressant distraitement l'avant bras de sa compagne. On va pouvoir encore profiter du silence de la maison...

- Amour, nous l'avons déjà fait trois fois.

- Et alors?

- Tu cherches à m'épuiser? Répondit Alice, d'un ton taquin tout en se mettant au dessus de Bella.

- C'est le but.

- La nuit va être longue, très longue... murmura la militaire en se penchant vers les lèvres entrouvertes de sa compagne. Et quelque chose me dit que tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire...

_- Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux._

* * *

Allongée sous la couette, lunettes sur le nez, Louise lisait tandis que Lucy, pelotonnée contre sa compagne, avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne dormait pas mais profitait d'un moment de calme. La blonde savait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger la plus jeune quand elle lisait. Lucy en avait fait l'expérience au début ou elles étaient ensemble et Louise l'avait sèchement rembarrée.

- Tu crois que mes mères nous ont vues? Demanda la jeune femme sans cesser de lire.

- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Lucy d'une voix douce. Ne t'angoisses pas pour des choses de ce genre. Nous aviserons le moment venu. Par contre, pour ta soeur, je pense que c'est de la jalousie.

- Nessie serait jalouse de moi? Dit Louise en posant son livre sur la table de chevet. Jalouse de quoi?

- Sûrement de la relation que tu as avec ta deuxième mère.

- C'est absurde. Répondit la jeune fille en enlevant ses lunettes. Nessie fait des choses avec les papas et ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'amuse à la faire chier.

- Dans ce cas là, cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait une activité avec ta soeur?

- J'en sais rien moi. Je dirais cinq ou six mois.

- Cherche pas plus loin. Le seul moyen qu'elle ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention consiste à t'asticoter pour que tu l'envoie chier. Sa manière à elle de te montrer qu'elle existe.

- Je sais que Nessie est là. Objecta Louise. C'est juste que je n'ai pas spécialement le temps d'être un peu avec elle.

- Il va falloir que tu le prennes ce temps. Répondit Lucy d'une voix douce. Primo, parce que ta soeur sera contente de passer du temps avec toi et, deuxio, tes mères ne vous entendrons plus vous aboyer dessus.

- Tu devrais être psy. Plaisanta la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Certainement pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écouter des parfaits inconnus raconter leur vie. (sourit) Par contre, écouter ma belle amoureuse me parler d'elle...

Louise opina de la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir. Dit Lucy d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'endormes en cours.

- Bonne nuit. Marmonna Louise tandis que Lucy éteignait la lumière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Alice faisait ses dix kilomètres de footing quotidien. Mp3 sur les oreilles, la militaire courait en ne pensant à rien.

Son parcours la faisait passer sur le parking de son ancien lycée et Alice ne put que sourire en voyant les lycéens qui allaient en cours. Sourire qui s'accentua en voyant deux jeunes femmes qui se disaient au revoir d'une manière très tendre.

_Ça me rappelle mes jeunes années..._

Sourire attendri qui devint dubitatif en passant à quelques mètres du couple car une des deux personnes ressemblait à sa fille. Alice accéléra son rythme et rentra chez elle. La jeune femme alla directement dans le jardin où Bella, installée confortablement sur une chaise longue, lisait un livre tout en buvant un thé. Alice fit ses étirements sous le regard amusé de Bella qui se demandait pourquoi, même en vacances, sa compagne courait tout les matins.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Dit Alice en venant près de Bella pour enlever ses baskets.

- Tu es sexy... dit Bella avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Tu parles. Je suis surtout collante! Rétorqua Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Raison pour laquelle je vais t'accompagner. Répondit la jeune femme en posant son livre.

- Pour me savonner le dos? Quelle bonne idée!

- Disons que je tiens à profiter de toi avant que ton boulot ne t'arrache à moi.

- J'aime ce que je fait.

- Je sais. Et je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre ton boulot et moi.

- Tu es l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi. (sourit) Toi et notre petite famille. Le reste n'est que secondaire. (se lève) Tu viens?

Alice tendit sa main et Bella l'a prit. La militaire aida sa compagne à se relever et, main dans la main, entrèrent dans la maison.

* * *

Installée sur la table de la salle à manger, Nessie faisait ses devoirs en compagnie d'Alice. Bella était partie récupérer Louise à son entraînement.

- Tu t'es trompée. C'est « der » qu'il faut mettre et pas « das ».

- Cela revient au même.

- Non. Dans une phrase, cela peut en changer le sens. Sois un peu plus attentive.

- L'allemand est bien plus facile à parler qu'à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, ou as tu appris l'allemand?

- Avec grand-père Carlisle. C'est une langue qu'il connait bien. (sourit) Nous passions nos vacances d'été en Allemagne quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais je n'ai jamais pu comprendre le patois bavarois. Trop compliqué.

- Tu y allais avec tonton?

- Oui. Nous étions tout les deux dans la même famille. (sourit) Les voyages forment la jeunesse.

Nessie sourit à sa mère et continua son devoir. Alice resta pensive quelques secondes et rajouta:

- Je pense que ce genre d'expérience vous feraient beaucoup de bien à toi et à ta soeur.

- Pardon? Dit Nessie, surprise.

- _Sie müssen nicht argumentieren Mädchen._(On ne discute pas jeune fille._)_conclut Alice avec un demi sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devoirs faits, Nessie regardait la télévision quand Bella et Louise arrivèrent. Elles allèrent dans la salon et Alice fit signe à sa fille aînée de rejoindre Nessie. La militaire se mit en face de ses filles et dit:

- Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir au restau. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que je ne suis pas contente de vous deux.

- Maman, je... commença Nessie.

- On se tait. Dit elle sèchement. Nessie, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es interdite de sortie. De toutes sorties sauf pour aller en cours et à la natation. (à Louise) Quand à toi... fait l'effort de passer un peu de temps avec ta soeur sans que cela dégénère en dispute. Nessie, la punition est à effet immédiat.

Les deux soeurs se levèrent et filèrent dans leurs chambres. Alice se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je n'aime pas être sévère avec les filles. Avoua la jeune femme en voyant Bella s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Je sais mais il faut l'être de temps en temps.

- J'aime pas avoir le mauvais rôle. Enfin bon, c'est comme ça et c'est pas autrement. Amour, dit moi... Tu es sûre que Lou n'a personne?

- De quoi tu me parles?

- Je dit ça parce que ce matin, il m'a semblé l'apercevoir avec une fille.

- Et alors?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Je pense encore à ce que m'a dit ta mère... Elle est envahissante celle là!

- Telle mère, telle fille. Répliqua Bella, amusée.

- Je préfère la fille... répondit Alice en souriant à sa compagne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Alice avait repris son boulot. Elle était dans son bureau en compagnie de sa collègue Caroline qui n'en revenait toujours pas des derniers évènements qu'Alice lui avait raconté.

- Je suis sur le cul. Avoua la grande blonde à son amie qui buvait une tasse de café.

- Remet toi en! Dit Alice en riant.

- Ce n'est pas rien. Tu vas te marier et en prime, avoir un troisième enfant. Ta vie est plus réussie que la mienne!

- Ne dit pas ça. Ta vie aussi est bien.

- Tu parles. Je passe mon temps à convaincre ma femme que j'aimerai bien avoir un enfant avec elle...

- Faut employer les bons arguments.

- Du genre?

- Tu la menace de faire ceinture.

- C'est sadique! Je tiendrais pas une semaine.

- Quelle idée d'être avec une femme plus jeune que soi. Plaisanta Alice.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, j'adore les petites jeunes! (sourit) En parlant de petites jeunes, les nouvelles se démerdent pas mal. Y'en a une ou deux qui sortent vraiment du lot mais c'est à voir pour une prochaine sortie terrain.

- Tu as vu la nouvelle sous-off?

- Elle doit arriver d'ici dix minutes.

- Ok. Quand tu lui aura fait faire le tour de la compagnie, tu me l'envoie.

- Ça marche. (sourit) Je suppose que je te fait passer pour la peau de vache de service?

- Allez, file! Dit Alice en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Lucy regardait autour d'elle, heureuse de retrouver l'ambiance si particulière des casernes. Elle réajusta le col de sa veste et apprécia, en connaisseuse, un groupe qui marchait au pas.

- Ils sont en léger décalage. Murmura la jeune femme.

- Ça se voit tant que ça? Dit Caroline qui arrivait par derrière Lucy.

- Pardon, je pensais que j'étais toute seule.

- Ce n'est pas grave Dit Caroline en regardant l'heure. J'ai pas mal de choses à te montrer et tu doit voir la major.

- Elle est comment?

- La major? C'est une vieille amie. Nous nous connaissons depuis les couches. Pouffa Caroline. Plus sérieusement, elle est très appréciée ici et elle a une sacrée réputation. Mais bon, elle te le dira elle-même. Allez, viens.

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Alice mettait à jour ses dossiers. La militaire décida de faire une pause et se leva pour aller remplir sa tasse. Une fois sa tasse remplie, elle se rassit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Une tête blonde apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et Alice sourit en reconnaissant Caroline.

- Tu es dispo pour recevoir la nouvelle recrue?

- Oui. Fait là entrer.

Caroline disparu et, quelques secondes plus tard, Lucy fit son entrée. Elle se présenta et Alice lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Je suis la major Cullen. Ravie de vous avoir dans notre compagnie sergent.

Lucy ne disait rien, intimidée par Alice. Elle avait reconnu la deuxième mère de Louise et essayait de rester neutre tandis qu' Alice observait la jeune femme, ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

- Il me semble vous avoir vue quelque part.

- C'est possible major. J'habite à Forks. Répondit Lucy d'un ton neutre. Je joue au soccer.

- C'est ce que j'ai lu dans votre dossier. _Si elle joue au soccer, c'est qu'elle doit être dans la même équipe que Lou. _(sourit)Détendez vous, je ne vais pas vous manger! Déjà, nous allons arrêter de nous vouvoyer car tu vas passer pas mal de temps avec moi. Ce n'est parce que je suis major que je ne passe pas du temps avec mes hommes. Je suppose que Caroline t'a parlé de ma réputation.

- Vite fait. Assura Lucy. Nous avons surtout fait le tour de la caserne.

- Bien. Ce que tu vas faire ici n'est pas bien compliqué, tu vas enseigner les rudiments de la vie militaire aux engagés. Tu as deux choses à savoir.

- Qui sont?

- Primo, ne parles pas de ta vie privée à qui que ce soit et surtout pas aux engagés. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire ami-ami avec eux et deuxio, les histoires de cul qu'il peut y avoir entre vous, je m'en fout. Mais si ça revient à mes oreilles, je sanctionne. Pas de façon officielle mais je peut me montrer assez convaincante... (sourit) Autre chose. Nous nous tutoyons tous entre nous mais dès qu'un jeune est dans les parages, les grades reviennent.

- D'accord. _Je ne risque pas de lui dire que je suis avec sa fille moi..._

- Quand à moi, je met un point d'honneur à faire toutes les activités que vous faites faire aux engagés. Je fait également les revues de chambres et tout ce qui va avec. Des questions?

- Non.

- Tu peux y aller.

Lucy la salua et s'en alla. Alice resta pensive quelques secondes et reprit le dossier de la jeune sous-officier. Elle le parcouru et le reposa en voyant Caroline venir s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Alors, que penses tu d'elle?

- Major de sa promo, bonnes connaissances en langues et sportive. Que demander de plus? Dit Alice en rangeant le dossier.

- Faut voir si elle tient le rythme.

- Nous verrons. Concéda Alice avec un sourire engageant. Au fait, t'es dispo ce soir pour prendre l'apéro à la maison?

- On va être fraîches demain matin... rétorqua Caroline tout en riant. A quelle heure?

- Vingt heures. Et essayez de ne pas être en retard!

- Tout de suite... Je te signale que vous n'êtes pas mieux. Je file, je vais aller présenter Lucy à nos fauves...

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_A bientôt,_

_K&13_


	16. Découverte

_Aie! Venons de nous rendre compte que nous avons oublié la ponctuations et tutti quanti^^ Désolées!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Quelques jours après, Alice était en week end pour le plus grand bonheur de Bella qui était plus que ravie de passer du temps avec sa compagne. Hormis la soirée ou Alice avait été présente avec sa collègue et sa compagne, Bella ne l'avait pratiquement pas vue de la semaine.

La jeune femme était posée sur le canapé du salon avec un livre entre les mains et Nessie regardait une compétition de natation. Mère et fille étaient tellement absorbées dans leurs tâches qu'elles n'entendirent pas la militaire arriver. Alice posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella et de l'autre, ébouriffa la tête brune de Nessie.

- Maman vient de rentrer... commenta la jeune fille.

- Je suis démasquée! Pouffa Alice. Comment tu le sais?

- Tu es la seule à faire ça à mes cheveux.

Alice éclata de rire et Nessie rajouta, en ayant vu une drôle d'expression sur le visage de Bella:

- Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre car le salon va bientôt être déclaré zone sinistrée... Et puis, je dois faire mon sac.

- C'est vrai que tu passes le week end chez tes pères. Fini par dire Alice, surprise de la répartie de sa cadette. D'ailleurs, tu sais ou est ta soeur?

- A son entraînement. Sa copine doit la ramener.

- Quelle copine?

- Sa coéquipière maman. Dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Lou a un match demain après-midi et nous allons la voir avec les papas.

Nessie se leva, embrassa Alice sur la joue et fila à l'étage. Bella pencha sa tête en arrière et la militaire l'embrassa.

- Bonjour... murmura Alice.

- Salut. Viens donc t'asseoir, je vais finir par avoir un torticolis.

- A vos ordres! Répondit Alice en éclatant de rire.

- Comment s'est passé ta semaine? Demanda Bella en posant une main sur la cuisse de la militaire.

- Très bien. Comme d'habitude. Et la nouvelle recrue est compétente. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Avec Caro, on se demandait si la miss allait tenir la route et je doit dire que l'expérience était concluante.

- La reine des sadiques a fait son retour? Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu passais très peu de temps à la maison.

- Faut bien voir ce que miss Anderson vaut quand elle a pas beaucoup dormi et tutti quanti. Rétorqua Alice avec un demi sourire.

- Ce week end, je t'ai toute à moi? Pas de coup de fil ni quoi que ce soit? Demanda Bella.

- Absolument. C'est Caro qui est de permanence tout le week end. Et tu sais bien que je ne manquerai pas les compétitions des filles pour rien au monde.

Sans rien de dire de plus, Alice attira Bella dans ses bras.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy raccompagnait Louise chez elle. La sportive avait bien remarqué les traits tirés de sa compagne mais n'avait rien dit. Lucy ne parlait pas de sa vie professionnelle et c'était très bien ainsi car la jeune sous-officier ne savait pas comment dire à Louise qu'elle travaillait sous les ordres de sa mère.

- Tu es bien silencieuse. Fit remarquer Louise alors que Lucy rétrogradait.

- Semaine fatigante.

- J'avais remarqué vu l'heure à laquelle tu envoies des textos.

- Stop. J'ai eu une semaine de dingue et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est m'engueuler avec toi.

- Désolée.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai simplement besoin de dormir. Répondit Lucy d'une voix plus calme. (sourit) Mais demain soir, je suis toute à toi.

- Sérieux?

- Oui. Nous sommes arrivées. (arrête la voiture) A demain.

- A demain. Répondit Louise en embrassant rapidement sa compagne.

La sportive sortit du véhicule et fit un signe de la main à Lucy qui sourit.

* * *

- Vous êtes décentes? Demanda Louise en posant son sac de sport dans l'entrée et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine ou elle trouva Bella en train de siroter un café. Ou est maman?

- Elle prend une douche. Répondit Bella avec un sourire rêveur. Tu n'es pas avec Lucy ce soir?

- Non. Elle a eu une semaine fatigante et je ne veux pas la déranger. Mais on se voit demain soir.

- C'est bien. Quand est ce que tu compte parler de Lucy à Alice?

- Heu... Maman se doute de quelque chose? Demanda Louise, paniquée.

- Non mais nous pouvons faire un lapsus. Louise, c'est à toi de lui en parler pas à moi. Tu sauras trouver les mots justes.

- Et toi, quand tu l'a annoncé à mamie, ça s'est bien passé?

- Non. Ta grand-mère l'a très mal prit et le prend toujours aussi mal.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es engueulée avec elle la dernière fois qu'elle est venue.

- Disons qu'elle a dit des choses déplaisantes à ta mère et que ça ne m'a pas plu. (sourit) Ne te tracasse pas pour Alice. Termina Bella en souriant à sa fille aînée.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute la famille avait assisté au match de l'équipe de Louise qui s'était soldé par une victoire. A la sortie des vestiaires, après avoir rapidement salué ses coéquipières, Louise fila rejoindre sa famille ou elle fut accueillie comme il se devait. Une accolade silencieuse avec ses pères, un câlin de sa soeur et un baiser de Bella. Seule Alice restait un peu en retrait car quelque chose l'intriguait dans le comportement de sa fille. Elle l'avait plutôt trouvée proche d'une de ses coéquipières et avait enfin su pourquoi elle trouvait le visage de la nouvelle sous-officier si familier. Elle jouait dans la même équipe que Louise.

- Tu ne dit rien maman? Fit Louise, inquiète.

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. (sourit) Tu as fait un bon match, c'était très bien. Fit la militaire en ébouriffant la chevelure cuivrée. Vous faites la troisième mi-temps?

- Oui. On fait ça chez Lucy. Je file, je vais être en retard.

- Pas de bêtises.

- T'inquiètes pas maman. Et je serai de retour demain midi. Bye tout le monde!

Louise s'éloigna en courant et Bella remarqua que sa compagne semblait ailleurs.

- Amour, les garçons vont partir avec Nessie...

- Désolée. Je suis vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui.

- J'ai vu ça. Dit Jasper. C'est à peine si tu t'es levée quand Louise a marqué un but. Des soucis au boulot?

- Hein? Oui. Un problème administratif.

- Nous, on va filer. Dit Edward en regardant les deux jeunes femmes. Nous dînons chez papa avec Nessie. Bonne soirée les filles.

- Bonne soirée. Répondit Bella. A demain.

Bella serra sa cadette dans ses bras et, accompagnée d'Alice qui avait salué les garçons, allèrent dans leur voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux, comme d'habitude. Alice n'était pas une grande bavarde en voiture mais son silence inquiétait sa compagne. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivées chez elles que Bella constata que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Alice. Cette dernière avait mit les mains dans ses poches et faisait les cent pas en attendant que la jeune femme ouvre la porte d'entrée.

_- Verdammt, ich wusste es! _(Putain, je le savais!) dit Alice d'une voix forte en allant dans le salon pour se servir un verre de vodka.

_- Was? (_Quoi?) Répondit Bella en la rejoignant.

_- Ich wusste, wo ich bereits die neuen Rekruten gesehen hatte! _(Je savais ou j'avais déjà vu la nouvelle recrue!)

_- Sie erklären? _(Tu m'expliques?)

_- Es spielt die gleiche Mannschaft von Louise und ich habe unter mir! _(Elle joue dans la même équipe de Louise et je l'ai sous mes ordres!)

_- Ich sehe, Sie kommen ... Lassen sie allein. _ (Je vois... Laisse les tranquilles.) dit Bella, agacée.

_- Nein. Lucy muss nicht mit Louise sein. Ich habe eine Zeichnung machen? Es gibt ein großes und eines ohne. _(Non. Lucy n'a pas à être avec Louise. Faut que je te fasse un dessin? Il y en a une qui est majeure et l'autre non.) répondit Alice en buvant son verre.

_- Stop! Sie erinnert mich an meine Mutter dort. _(Stop! Tu me fait penser à ma mère là. )

_- Ich bin nicht wie deine Mutter!_ Cria Alice. (Réflechit) _Warten Sie, wussten Sie? _(Je ne suis pas comme ta mère! Attend, tu étais au courant?)

_- Was kümmert es dich? Wenn ich deine Reaktion zu sehen, sagte ich, ich hatte guten Grund für Sie nicht davon zu erzählen. Weißt du was? Das heutige Couch für Sie. Ich wollte nicht zu hören, Sie rabttre Ohren mit dieser Geschichte, die nur Louise betrifft. Scheiße am Ende! _Fini par dire Bella, agacée par l'attitude d'Alice. (Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Quand je vois ta réaction, je me dit que j'ai eu raison de ne pas t'en parler. Tu sais quoi? Ce soir, c'est canapé pour toi! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me rabattre les oreilles avec cette histoire qui ne concerne que Louise. Merde à la fin!)

Alice ne répondit pas et vit Bella filer à l'étage.

- Par contre, t'es prévenue. Pas un mot à Louise, c'est à elle de te l'annoncer alors le grand dragon ne va rien faire ce week end sinon c'est également ceinture pendant un mois! Et ce n'est même pas la peine de venir gratter à la porte pour que je passe l'éponge! Cria la jeune femme du haut de l'escalier.

- Et merde... lâcha Alice qui fini par s'assoir sur le canapé. _Miss Anderson, dès lundi, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'être avec Louise... Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer..._

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine! _

_K&13  
_


	17. What else?

_Nous vous gâtons en ce moment puisqu'il s'agit de la troisième suite en deux jours!_ _Que voulez vous, l'inspiration est là_.

_En lisant vos reviews, vous êtes nombreuses à vous demander pourquoi Alice réagit aussi bizarrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez l'explication au prochain chapitre._ _Disons que nous allons faire une incursion dans le passé commun de nos héroïnes!_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Cdt13_

* * *

Le lundi matin, Alice était dans son bureau. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et la militaire songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé ce week end.

Louise s'était à peine formalisée de l'ambiance tendue entre ses mères et Alice s'était retenue de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était au courant de son histoire avec Lucy. Il faut dire qu'une Bella remontée contre sa compagne n'est pas de tout repos. Quelques allusions bien senties au sujet d'une possible grève du sexe et Alice avait laissé tomber. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler à sa fille, elle aurait un début de vengeance dès aujourd'hui. Et, au sein de sa compagnie, Alice était réputée pour ne pas faire dans la dentelle dès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- T'es malade de me faire venir à cette heure là. Maugréa Caroline en entrant dans le bureau de son amie. Sarah va encore me faire la gueule parce que j'ai déserté le plumard conjugal...

- Te plaint pas, tu dort avec ta femme toi. Moi, je me tape le canapé depuis samedi.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- Une connerie. Dit simplement Alice. (sert deux cafés) Tu as vu le programme d'aujourd'hui?

- 'tend deux minutes, je viens juste d'arriver. Répondit Caroline en prenant la tasse et en regardant son amie. Toi, tu as ta tête de celle qui va faire chier tout le monde...

- Ouais.

- Qu'est ce que la sadique a prévu?

- Une marche course. Dit Alice avec un sourire machiavélique. Juste après le petit déj.

- Ça pue ton truc. Les jeunes vont gerber partout. Ne me dit pas que c'est une marche course_ made in Alice Cullen_?

Alice ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Le parcours était prêt et Alice avait déjà fait les 7 kilomètres réglementaires en bas de treillis-rangers. La militaire attendait la section de pied ferme et les vit arriver au pas avec Lucy et Caroline de chaque côté. Tous étaient habillés de la même façon qu'Alice. Lucy les fit mettre en rang et présenta la section à la major.

- Repos. Dit Alice d'un ton sec. Pour ce matin, 7 kilomètres en treillis rangers. (désigne Caroline) En charge de l'infirmerie si il y a d'éventuels blessés. Le personnel féminin avec moi et les autres avec l'office des sports. Garde à vous! Rompez les rangs.

Tous le monde se sépara comme Alice l'avait ordonné. Caroline voyait son amie s'éloigner avec les féminines et se demandait ce qu'elle avait prévu car, en général, quand Alice faisait elle-même une marche-course, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

_Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond... Pour qu'Alice nous fasse sa spéciale, c'est qu'il y a eu une histoire dans la section... _

* * *

Alignée avec les féminines, Alice attendait patiemment le signal du départ. Lucy était à ses côtés et la jeune femme semblait distante. Pour avoir un peu discuté avec Louise de ses mères (sans dire à sa compagne qu'elle travaillait avec Alice), la sportive avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur sa mère concernant les rares personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir. Lucy savait donc qu'Alice était capable du meilleur quand la personne faisait partie de l'entourage amical voir familier mais qu'elle pouvait être une vraie peau de vache si elle l'avait dans le collimateur. Et c'est ce que Lucy ressentait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ce matin.

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre et voir ce qu'il va se passer..._

- Partez! Cria une voix.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à courir, Lucy en tête suivie d'Alice qui courait sans se presser, curieuse de connaître les limites de Lucy et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, voulait la pousser un peu à bout.

- Anderson, accélère! Cria Alice en venant à sa hauteur. J'suis plus vieille que toi et je galope encore comme un lapin! (Alice accélère le rythme) Allez, bouge ton cul! _J'vous jure... ça couche avec ma fille et ça tient pas le rythme... _

Lucy accéléra de nouveau et, sans rien dire, colla aux basques de la major.

_On va accélérer encore un peu histoire que tu dégueules tripes et boyaux à la ligne d'arrivée... Et je te ferai la spéciale Cullen..._

Chose faite moins de 36 minutes plus tard. Alice avait amélioré son record et attendait que les autres franchissent la ligne d'arrivée. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Lucy arriver, le teint pâle et le souffle court. La jeune sous-officier se mit à genoux sur le sol gravillonné et, comme Alice l'avait prévu, vomit son petit déjeuner.

De son côté, Caroline était stupéfaite de ne pas voir Alice aller s'enquérir de l'état de la nouvelle. Bien au contraire, son amie regardait Lucy avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre elles?_

* * *

Lucy se remettait péniblement debout et eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle car Alice, en position pour faire des pompes, dit à tout le monde de se mettre en position.

- Les poings sur les graviers. Commanda t'elle d'une voix sèche. Et on compte à voix haute. Le premier ou la première qui flanche, je lui fait refaire! Un, deux...

Pendant que la section faisait les pompes tout en les comptant à voix haute, Alice observait Lucy. La jeune femme serait les dents, ignorant les graviers qui la blessait aux jointures des doigts. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle se retenait de ne pas gémir de douleur. Lucy avait l'impression que des aiguilles transperçaient sa peau.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de pompes, Alice fit arrêter l'exercice et se releva. Sans rien dire aux engagés et sans regarder Lucy qui avait le regard rivé sur ses mains, elle confia le commandement de la section à une Caroline complètement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_On dirai qu'Alice a une dent contre Lucy..._

Alice passa à côté de Lucy et s'arrêta quelques instants auprès d'elle.

- On dirai que vous êtes blessée sergent. Allez donc faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Dit elle, ironique. (plus bas) Il ne faudrait quand même pas que votre amie se plaigne de l'état de vos mains...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice buvait un café en salle de repos et Caroline, qui avait passé pratiquement la matinée à chercher son amie, la trouva enfin.

- C'était quoi ce matin?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Mentit Alice qui ne voulait pas parler de « l'incident » de ce matin.

- Tu as employé ce que tu appelles _la méthode Cullen._ Pourquoi?

- J'en avais envie.

- Les engagés, passe encore. Ils savent que notre section est très dure et ils ignorent que tu nous fait ce coup là que dans des circonstances bien précises mais... Tu as qui dans ta ligne de mire? Lucy?

Alice grimaça en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme et serra sa tasse de café tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

- Y'a rien à dire. Je veux juste tester ses limites physiques. La semaine dernière, c'était pour savoir si elle arriverait à tenir une semaine sans beaucoup dormir...

- N'empêche que c'est limite là. Fit remarquer Caroline. (soupire) Qu'est ce que tu as encore prévu?

- Un parcours du combattant.

- Tu fait fort pour une première journée. A ce train là, tu vas vite la dégoûter.

- Et pour demain, une séance de cac.

- C'est bien ce que je dit. Tu vas la dégoûter. Dit Caroline en soupirant. Je suppose que tu met Lucy de permanence ce soir?

- Non, c'est moi qui m'y colle vu que l'ambiance est tendue comme un string à la maison.

- Je te connais assez bien pour savoir reconnaître quand tu as quelqu'un dans le collimateur. Je ne te comprend pas. La semaine dernière, tu était satisfaite de Lucy et là, tu agis comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi?

- Parce que miss Anderson a eu la brillante idée de sortir avec ma fille, voilà pourquoi. Lâcha Alice.

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

- Tu ne vois pas ou est le problème? Dit Alice d'une voix sèche. Il se trouve que Louise est mineure et qu'elles ont trois ans d'écart! Faut te faire un dessin?

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'avais quel âge quand tu t'es envoyée en l'air pour la première fois avec Bella?

- C'est pas la même chose.

- Oh si. Alice, ce n'est parce que tu en a bavé au début de ton histoire avec Bella que tu dois te comporter comme ton paternel!

Alice ne répondit pas et, devant le silence de son amie, Caroline comprit que Lucy allait en baver pendant les jours suivants.

* * *

A peine arrivée chez elle, Lucy se débarrassa de sa veste et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois nue, la jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir et constat qu'elle avait des bleus un peu partout.

- J'suis vraiment couverte de bleus... marmonna la jeune femme.

Une fois sa douche prise, Lucy enfila un vieux bas de survêt et un tshirt et alla s'affaler dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Elle grimaça un peu en changeant de position et fini par trouver une position qui ne la faisait pas trop souffrir.

_Et Louise qui va arriver d'ici un quart d'heure... Va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour mes mains. Hors de question que je lui dise que je travaille avec sa mère..._

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit et Lucy alla ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant Louise et la fit entrer. La sportive enlaça sa compagne, l'embrassa et fut surprise de l'entendre pousser un cri de douleur.

- Ça ne va pas? S'enquit Louise, inquiète.

- Tout va bien. Juste quelques bleus. Rien de bien méchant. Répondit Lucy en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu es sûre?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien.

La jeune femme l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et elles allèrent dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans le canapé et Louise dit:

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Mais oui.

- Tu as l'air bizarre.

- C'est juste que la journée a été très éprouvante physiquement pour moi. Tu vois?

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton boulot donc, je ne peux pas savoir si c'était épuisant ou non.

- Je suis militaire. Avoua Lucy en se passant une main dans les cheveux, geste anodin qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Louise.

- Ma deuxième mère l'est aussi. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que je n'ai pas envie de te saouler avec mes histoires de caserne.

- Ça ne risque pas. Maman A parle très peu de son boulot à la maison.

- Ah oui? Dit la blonde avec un air intéressé. Pourquoi?

- Pas de boulot à la maison. C'est la règle que maman B a instauré entre elles. A la rigueur, maman A nous informe quand elle est absente comme ça, on gère ses absences. Enfin, c'est maman B qui le fait. (sourit) Tu es basée ou?

- A Port Angeles.

- Comme maman A. Enfin bon, il y a une chance sur deux pour que tu sois dans le même régiment qu'elle... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle te ferait subir si jamais tu étais sous ses ordres! Pouffa la sportive.

_A mon avis, tu risquerai de rire jaune si tu savait que ta mère est ma supérieure..._

Louise observa sa compagne quelques secondes et s'attarda sur les mains de Lucy qui étaient posées sur ses jambes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes mains?

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai fait connaissance avec des graviers ce matin. Répondit Lucy d'un ton léger. Les aléas de la vie militaire ma chère.

- C'est douloureux?

- Non. Au début, un peu mais après, la douleur disparaît. (sourit) Ce ne sont que des mains, rien de plus.

- Peut être mais ce sont les tiennes. Murmura Louise avec un sourire enjôleur. Et j'adore ce qu'elles peuvent me faire. Termina t'elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

_A dire vrai, nous avons hésité à mettre un lemon mais nous vous invitons à l'imaginer! Le prochain chapitre sera encore un peu centré sur Bella et Lucy mais attendez vous à une sacrée réaction de la part de Louise! (et aussi de Bella. A votre avis, il y aura grève du sexe ou pas?)_

_K&13_


	18. Cac

_Et voilà la suite tant attendue! Par contre, pas de lemon pour cause de divergence entre les auteurs. Kousto voulait en mettre un mais moi, non. Et comme j'ai le dernier mot... _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ;) _

_Cdt13  
_

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle de repos ou elle vit Caroline qui buvait un café en compagnie d'Alice, Lucy eut un mauvais pressentiment. Néanmoins, elle salua les deux jeunes femmes et se servit une tasse. Mal réveillée et de mauvaise humeur, Alice ne disait rien et ce silence inquiétait son amie.

- Mauvaise nuit? Demanda Caroline à son amie.

- Ouais. Le lit n'est pas confortable. Répondit Alice d'un ton neutre. (sourit) Je vais aller réveiller les fauves à ma manière.

Alice partie, Caroline se tourna vers Lucy qui trouvait sa tasse de café très intéressante.

- Comment vont tes mains? S'enquit la jeune femme avec inquiétude. La major n'y a pas été de main morte hier.

- Elles me font encore un peu mal. Avoua Lucy. Mais bon, la douleur passera. J'ai fait pire pendant mes classes. (sourit) Il y a quoi de prévu ce matin?

- Un séance de Cac.

La réaction de Lucy fut immédiate. Son sourire disparu et elle devint blanche.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. S'il y a un débordement, j'interviendrai.

- Pourquoi il y aurai un débordement? Demanda Lucy en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

- C'est Alice qui s'en charge et avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier... (sourit) Vu que c'est ma supérieure, je ne peux pas dire grand chose. Elle ordonne, on exécute mais ne te laisse pas impressionner pour autant. La mère a pris le dessus sur la militaire.

_Elle a des antennes ou quoi?_

- Je suis dans la merde.

- Pas tant que ça. Répondit Caroline avec un sourire encourageant. Si tu montre à Alice que tu en as dans le pantalon, elle finira par te foutre la paix niveau boulot. Lucy, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. (regarde sa montre) On ne va pas tarder à y aller. Un conseil... Quoi que te dise Alice, parce que vous allez vous foutre sur la gueule, tu ne répond pas.

* * *

En tenue de sport et pieds nus, Alice attendait que tout le monde soit présent. La major regardait la section et tout particulièrement Lucy qui était figée dans un garde-à-vous impeccable. Caroline fini par lui présenter la section et Alice dit, d'une voix forte:

- Aujourd'hui, première séance de cac. Comme hier, la sergent s'occupera des éventuels blessés. C'est votre première séance donc je vous ferait une démo avec le sergent Anderson. Pour les quelques mâles ici présent, ne vous attendez pas à un match de catch féminin. (sourit) Ce sera tout. Vous vous écartez de quelques mètres et vous regardez.

Son discours fini, Alice fit signe à Lucy de s'approcher. La jeune femme dévisagea sa supérieure qui avait un sourire en coin.

_Le même que Louise... Ce qui n'augure vraiment rien de bon pour mon matricule..._

- Prête? Demanda Alice.

- Prête.

Sans attendre que Lucy soit prête, Alice attaqua la première. Au début, Lucy arrivait à se protéger et Alice devait reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. La major fini par voir que la jeune sous officier ne protégeai pas assez son visage et commença à donner des coups plus puissants sur cette partie là. Lucy recula tant bien que mal et fini par tomber sur le dos, suivie par Alice qui se mit à califourchon sur elle.

- Tu ne tient pas le coup... murmura Alice de façon à n'être entendue que de Lucy et tout en la frappant. Tu es déjà fatiguée ou ce sont tes activités avec ta copine qui t'épuisent?

- Je vous emmerde. Répliqua Lucy sur le même ton et en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Ne t'approche plus de ma fille. Murmura la major en détachant chaque mot.

- Louise est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veux. Dit la blonde en regardant la jeune femme.

Une dernière fois, le poing d'Alice trouva son but. Lucy posa une main sur sa joue et Alice, voyant le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme, se releva. Elle fit signe à Caroline se s'occuper de Lucy et dit à la section:

- Voilà ce que vous devez savoir faire. Vous aller passer le reste de la matinée avec l'office des sports.

Son discours fini, Alice tourna la tête vers Lucy qui était à présent assise sur le sol, tenant une poche de glace sur son œil gauche. La major se pencha vers la sous-officier, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Allez à l'infirmerie, faites vous soigner et rentrez chez vous.

- Hors de question. Répliqua Lucy, les dents serrées.

- C'est un ordre sergent. Je ne veux vous voir que demain matin. Caroline, tu l'accompagnes.

Alice allait rajouter quelque chose mais se tut en voyant le regard de son amie se poser sur elle. Regard qui signifiait _« tu as été trop loin... »._ Elle s'en alla et, tandis que la section, qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, apprenaient les bases, Caroline aida Lucy à se relever.

- Je peux marcher toute seule.

- J'ai des ordres. Répondit la grande blonde. Je crois qu'Alice s'est rendue compte qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- La prochaine fois, j'aurai droit à quoi? A une marche commando avec la menace d'une grenade à plâtre si je ne bouge pas assez vite mon cul? Siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

* * *

Allongée sur son canapé, Lucy appuyait la poche de glace contre son œil gauche. La jeune femme s'était changée et attendait avec angoisse la venue de Louise après l'entraînement auquel Lucy n'assistait pas.

De son côté, Louise avait été surprise de l'absence de sa compagne et n'avait eu qu'une seule hâte, aller la retrouver pour connaître les raisons de son absence. Une fois l'entraînement fini et la douche prise, la sportive fila directement chez Lucy. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, Louise frappa et sourit en voyant Lucy. Sourire qui disparu lorsqu'elle vit que sa compagne avait un oeil au beurre noir.

- Entre.

- Qui t'a fait ça? Demanda la plus jeune en suivant Lucy qui retournait dans le salon.

- C'est rien.

- Pardon? Hier, c'était des bleus et aujourd'hui, tu te fait littéralement exploser la figure. Qui t'a fait ça? Dit Louise d'un ton sec. Dit moi qui c'est pour que je lui passe l'envie de poser ses sales pattes sur toi...

- Tu veux aller casser la gueule à ta mère? Fini par dire Lucy qui, stupéfaite parce qu'elle venait de dire, s'était plaqué une main sur sa bouche.

- C'est maman A qui t'a mise dans cet état là? Dit la sportive, ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

- Si. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais sous les ordres de maman A?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Dit Lucy d'une petite voix. Ta mère m'a dans le collimateur.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je dise que nous sommes ensemble.

- Y'a pas besoin de lui dire, elle est déjà au courant. Dit Lucy, sarcastique.

- Ah ouais? Je crois que ma mère a besoin d'un coup de pied au cul... Grommela Louise. On touche pas à ma femme... Tu viens avec moi.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu viens, point barre.

* * *

Bella feuilletait un album photo quand Louise arriva avec Lucy. La jeune femme referma l'album et rejoignit sa fille qui était dans la cuisine avec sa compagne. Elle sourit au jeune couple et haussa les sourcils quand elle vit le visage de Lucy.

_Alice... Qu'est ce que tu as fait..._

- Bonjour madame. Dit Lucy en regardant Bella.

- Bonjour Lucy. Répondit Bella en souriant. Louise m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je suis ravie de te rencontrer. (remarque que la jeune femme est tendue) Détends toi, je ne suis pas comme Alice. Je ne mords pas.

Lucy se détendit en entendant la tentative d'humour de la mère de Louise.

- Ou est maman? S'enquit la sportive. Faut que je lui parle.

- Va pas tarder à arriver.

- Et Nessie?

- Chez une de ses amies pour bosser ses maths. (à Lucy) Tu as mit quelque chose sur ton oeil?

- Une poche de glace à l'infirmerie. Ça me fait déjà moins mal.

- Je suis vraiment désolée du comportement d'Alice. Dit Bella à l'attention du jeune couple.

Louise haussa les épaules et Bella se dit, en voyant que sa fille était en colère, que la confrontation entre Alice et la sportive allait être houleuse.

* * *

Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un peu inquiète pour Lucy. La militaire savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes et elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain pour repartir sur des bases plus saines. Alice déposa son sac dans l'entrée et alla dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, étonnée de voir Bella en compagnie de Louise et de Lucy qui se tenaient par la main.

- T'es pas censée être chez toi? Fini par dire Alice à Lucy, ignorant délibérément Louise. Et ôte ta main de ma fille.

- Madame, je... commença Lucy.

- Tu n'as rien à faire avec Louise!

- Alice!

- J'ai mon mot à dire non? Dit Louise en regardant Alice. M'man, que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis avec Lucy. Je l'aime et c'est comme ça!

- Elle est plus âgée que toi...

- Et alors? Tu as trois ans de plus que maman B. Je ne vois pas le problème. Rétorqua la sportive en serrant les poings. Je l'aime, tu peux le comprendre non? C'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Ça fait deux jours que tu t'acharnes sur elle! Deux putains de jours ou quand je la vois, elle est blessée! Et ne me sors pas que ce sont des trucs de militaire parce que je ne te crois pas!

Alice ne sut quoi répondre et fila dehors. Bella, ayant assisté à l'échange, dit d'une voix calme à Louise:

- Je crois que ta mère a compris.

- Tu sais pourquoi maman a réagi comme ça?

- Laisse lui du temps pour qu'elle t'expose ses raisons. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

- Pourquoi?

- Il faut que ça vienne d'Alice et pas de moi. Répéta Bella avec douceur. Tu es en colère contre ta mère et c'est normal par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait. Fait lui la gueule si ça te chante mais tu feras acte de présence.

- Et si je ne veux pas? Répondit Louise sur un ton de défi.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas le cas. (sourit) Je vous suggère de mettre les voiles pour la soirée et... Lucy, rien de tel qu'un bain pour se détendre.

Sous le regard interloqué du jeune couple, Bella s'éclipsa de la cuisine.

* * *

Dans le jardin, Alice se traitait de tout les noms. Elle faisait les cent pas et fini par s'assoir sur une marche, le regard vissé par terre.

- Je ne suis qu'une merde.

- Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place. Murmura Bella en s'asseyant derrière elle.

- Je viens de me mettre à dos Louise.

- Qui te fera la gueule pendant quelques jours parce qu'elle n'a pas aimé ton comportement avec sa petite amie. Fit remarquer la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux. (soupire) En tout cas, je sais de qui elle tient son caractère... Cela ne vient pas de moi ni d'Ed et encore moins de Jasper... C'est ta copie conforme alors, n'espère pas avoir le dessus...

- Je suis mal barrée alors... soupira Alice. (murmure) Je ne veux pas que Louise subisse ce que nous avons eu... Insultes et tutti quanti...

- Les moeurs ont évolués. Dit doucement Bella. Il y a quelques mois, le « don't ask don't tell » a été supprimé.

- Mais pas le regard des gens. Objecta Alice.

- C'est comme ça. Nous ne pouvons pas éternellement protéger les filles. Louise est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle et je crois que notre petite fille est heureuse avec Lucy.

- J'aurai aimé qu'elle me le dise au lieu que je le découvre.

- Tu aurai voulu qu'elle te le dise quand? La semaine, nous te voyons à peine et je ne parle pas des week ends...

- Je suis présente.

- Non. Tu es là sans être là. Tu vas être présente avec nous pour une activité et après, tu retournes dans ton monde... (soupire) Louise aurait fini par te le dire mais, te connaissant, ta réaction aurait été la même. Y compris pour Lucy. Mon ange, laisse la faire des erreurs et ne sois plus aussi protectrice.

- Je vais déjà commencer pas être plus sympa avec Lucy. Répondit Alice. Mine de rien, elle m'a épatée.

- Ah oui? dit Bella, étonnée de la réponse de sa compagne.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression de me revoir au début de ma carrière. Lucy s'accroche et...

- Tu penses qu'elle aura une belle carrière.

Alice opina de la tête et Bella se releva.

- J'ai un peu mauvaise conscience de t'avoir fait dormir sur le canapé... Tu réintègres la chambre mais..

- Mais?

- Grève de sexe jusqu'à ce que tu parles à Louise. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Alice soupira. Bella l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

_ça vous a plus? Dans ce cas, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite et... Pour les obsédées que vous êtes, y'aura un lemon! (oui, oui, je parle également pour toi spice de française complètement dévergondée alros tu poses ton cul sur une chaise et tu m'aides à pondre quelque chose de mignon pour celles qui sont en manque... Allez!)_

_A bientôt,_

_K&13_


	19. Lettre d'Alice

_Vraiment désolées, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Miss K n'a rien écrit d'intéressant et de mon côté, aucune inspiration._

_ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

_ Enjoy ;) _

_ Cdt13_

* * *

Assise sur le canapé et lunettes sur le nez, Louise regardait un film à la télévision. Lucy était en train de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme rejoignit sa compagne quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à ses côtés.

- La douche était bien? Demanda Louise en posant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Lucy.

- Excellente. (sourit) Je repensais à tout à l'heure.

- Quand je me suis engueulée avec maman A?

- Ouais. La ressemblance était frappante entre vous deux. Impression de voir la major avec quelques années de moins.

- Ça confirme ce que disais maman B. Niveau caractère, je sais de qui tenir.

- Faut bien avoir quelque chose de ses parents.

- A ce niveau là, je suis gâtée! Pouffa Louise avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai son caractère et je suis une mordue de foot, comme elle. Manquerai plus que je m'engage! Maman B dira qu'elle a deux Alice à la maison.

Lucy éclata de rire et promena une main sur le bras de sa compagne.

- Avoir une version plus jeune de la major à la maison? Mon dieu, non. Mini-major me suffit amplement.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. (sourit) Alors comme ça, on ne touche pas à ta femme?

Louise rougit, gênée par ce qu'elle avait dit. Lucy éclata de rire devant la mine de sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à en rougir. (sourit) Je suis une veinarde dans ce cas.

- C'est plutôt moi qui suis chanceuse de t'avoir. Murmura Louise en s'asseyant sur la jeune femme qui sourit en posant ses bras autour de sa taille. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

- Prouve le moi. Dit Lucy en l'embrassant.

* * *

Assise sur un rocking chair, Alice regardait Bella dormir. La militaire n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille ainsi qu'à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Bella. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à sa compagne endormie, Alice se leva, sortit de la chambre et alla dans son bureau.

C'était une pièce qu'Alice affectionnait et ou elle passait pas mal de temps. Aussi bien pour faire des papiers que pour y travailler sauf que là, assise devant une feuille blanche, la jeune femme ne savait pas par ou commencer. Son regard se posa sur une photo prise l'année dernière, quand la petite famille s'était rendue en Europe pour assister à un match de l'équipe qu'Alice et Louise supportaient. Photo prise par Bella qui avait su capter un moment mère-fille sans que les deux intéressées ne s'en rendent compte.

Stylo en main, Alice commença à écrire.

* * *

Après une journée de cours ou Louise avait bien cru qu'elle s'endormirait, la sportive faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre avec un fond de Chopin. Bella, qui était en train de faire son lit, sourit en entendant la musique.

_Encore un trait d'Alice..._

Alice n'était pas encore rentrée et Nessie était dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Bref, l'atmosphère était plutôt calme dans la maisonnée.

* * *

Louise finissait sa dissertation de français quand une enveloppe attira son attention. Reconnaissant l'écriture d'Alice, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et vit une lettre.

_Louise,_

_Par ou commencer... Peut être par te présenter mes excuses en premier. Non, ce sera pour la fin. Comme tu peux le voir, plutôt que de te parler, je t'écris. N'étant pas forcément à l'aise pour parler de moi et de mes raisons, je préfère te les écrire. _

_Ma petite fille... Non, tu n'es plus ma petite fille puisque tu as grandi. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Hier, tu était toujours dans mes pattes et aujourd'hui, tu commences à vouloir voler de tes propres ailes. Un envol un tant soi peu maladroit et que je ne veux pas voir. Pardon, que je ne voulais pas voir mais je suis mise devant le fait accompli. Que je le veuille ou non, d'ailleurs._

_Ce n'est pas un reproche mais j'aurai aimé que tu me dises que tu étais avec quelqu'un. Homme ou femme, quelle importance. Il y a quelques années, j'en avais parlé avec ta mère et tes pères. Nous nous étions promis de ne pas avoir les mêmes réactions que nos parents. _

_Entre ta grand-mère Renée qui, dès le début de notre histoire, ne pouvait pas me sentir et mon propre père qui un jour, m'a dit que j'étais l'hérésie de la famille, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. J'ai toujours fait le contraire de ce qu'a fait mon père pour moi. _

_J'ai connu les pensions avant de rentrer au lycée public de Forks, toi non. J'ai refusé que tu connaisses ce monde là. J'ai eu une relation des plus tumultueuses avec mon père et avec toi, non. J'ai essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi et avec Nessie. J'ai essayé de vous transmettre ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Mes zones d'ombre, vous les ignorez et tant mieux. De toute manière, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous en parler. De t'en parler._

_Parlons à présent de la réaction que j'ai eue en découvrant que tu étais avec Lucy... _

_J'ai eu peur pour toi, peur de la réaction, du regard des gens. « maman homo= enfant homo » Inconsciemment, je crois que l'on tient toujours compte des préjugés que l'on nous inculte dès notre jeune âge. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis montrée aussi... Je ne trouve pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'étais. Bella dit que je suis « sur protectrice » avec vous. Peut être. Non, c'est même sûr. Je voulais te protéger encore un peu face aux gens et à leurs réactions mais, au final, quand je voit ce que j'ai fait, je me rend compte que j'ai été comme eux._

_Concernant Lucy? Je crois bien que c'est parce qu'elle « t'arrache » à moi et que je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. J'ai voulu la pousser à bout. La dégoûter mais ce qui m'a retenue, en fin de compte, c'est quand je l'ai vue, assise avec une poche de glace. J'ai repensé à ma jeunesse, ou j'avais pas mal morflé parce que j'étais avec ta mère. _

_Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'a te présenter mes plus plates excuses. En espérant que tu puisses me pardonner. Tout du moins, pardonner mon comportement inexcusable._

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman A._

Louise resta pensive quelques secondes, se leva, mit la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre ou elle vit Bella.

- Maman A est rentrée?

- Elle doit être dans le jardin. Répondit Bella en souriant à sa fille. Vous allez enterrer la hache de guerre?

- Possible. Dit la sportive en souriant. Possible.

Louise descendit les escaliers en courant et alla dans le jardin ou elle vit Alice, en treillis, en train de boire un café sur la terrasse. La militaire avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés mais esquissa un sourire en voyant sa fille.

- C'est vrai ce que tu m'a écrit? Dit Louise en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Oui. Répondit Alice en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me les dit pas?

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de moi.

- Mais à l'écrit, tu l'es. Comme moi. Fit remarquer Louise, attendrie par la réaction de sa mère. (sourit) Je sais que tu veux me protéger maman mais laisse moi faire des erreurs. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi et c'est le principal. Et puis, je suis toujours ta petite fille.

- Qui grandit. L'oiseau commence à faire son nid.

- Mais je ne suis pas prête à prendre mon envol. Dit doucement Louise. J'ai encore besoin de toi et de maman B. J'ai encore besoin de vous.

Sans rien dire de plus, Louise se rapprocha d'Alice et la militaire la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu diras à Lucy qu'elle en permission jusqu'à lundi matin. Murmura Alice en caressant la chevelure cuivrée.

- Et toi, tu pourras dire à maman B que ce n'est plus la peine qu'elle fasse grève. Pouffa Louise. (sourit) Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi... dit la militaire en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

Le soir, dans la salle de bain, Alice se déshabillait pour prendre une douche. Elle fit couler l'eau et, la trouvant à la bonne température, se mit en dessous. Sans faire de bruit, Bella pénétra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Comme elle s'y attendait, Alice prenait sa douche et ne l'avait pas entendue. La jeune femme se déshabilla et rejoignit sa compagne. Les mains posées de part et d'autre de la pomme de douche, la tête baissée, Alice laissait l'eau couler sur son dos. Derrière elle, à quelques centimètres, Bella souriait devant cette vision enchanteresse et se dit qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'être avec elle.

Bella posa une main hésitante sur le dos de sa compagne qui sursauta. Alice ne se retourna pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, heureuse de sentir la présence de Bella. Cette dernière posa ses deux mains contre le ventre de sa compagne et se colla contre elle.

- Je t'ai vue avec Lou. Murmura Bella . Vous avez parlé?

- Je lui ai écrit une lettre. Dit Alice à voix basse.

- Je m'en doutait. Tua s toujours autant de mal à parler de toi.

- C'est un reproche?

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Bella en embrassant l'omoplate gauche de sa compagne. Je préfère vous voir réconciliées.

- Moi aussi. Avoua Alice en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras. (sourit) Je t'aime Isabella.

Bella opina de la tête et Alice l'embrassa.

* * *

Allongée sur le côté droit, Alice s'amusait avec les mèches brunes de Bella. Cette dernière somnolait, épuisée par les ébats.

- Je suis lessivée. Murmura la jeune femme. Cinq fois... Tu tiens à battre le record du monde?

- Non. C'est juste que ton corps sexy m'a manqué.

Bella donna un coup d'oreiller sur Alice qui éclata de rire.

- Je me rend! S'exclama Alice en sentant Bella s'assoir sur elle.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Répliqua t'elle en souriant. Ici, c'est moi le chef. Du moins, dans la chambre.

- Ah oui? Dit la militaire en se redressant pour emprisonner Bella dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a que mon corps qui t'a manqué?

- Non. C'est tout ce qui fait toi. Avoua la jeune femme en l'embrassant. (soupire) Plus de grève.

- Il n'y en aura plus sauf si ton comportement laisse à désirer. Ton comportement à la maison je veux dire parce qu'avec ton boulot, quand tu part plus d'une semaine...

- Et comment tu fait pour te passer de moi? Demanda Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Fermes les yeux. Commanda Bella. Et laisse toi faire...

- Ah non, pas d'objet...

Bella éclata de rire et murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne:

- Qui t'a dit que j'allais utiliser un objet sur toi? Je vais simplement te montrer ce que j'imagine que tu me fait quand tu n'es pas là...

* * *

- ça s'est arrangé avec ta mère? Demanda Lucy en revenant dans sa chambre avec une bouteille d'eau ou elle vit Louise, allongée sur le lit, complètement nue, en train de contempler le plafond.

- Hein? Oui. (sourit) J'ai oublié de te le dire mais maman A t'a mise en perm jusqu'à lundi.

- Sérieux? Dit la blonde en s'allongeant aux côtés de sa compagne.

- Oui. (sourit) Je crois que la grève de sexe est finie. Bien contente de ne pas être dans les parages.

- A ce point là?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mes mères sont très imaginatives. Mais elles ne peuvent pas être pire que nous. Elles ont peut être plus d'expérience mais nous, nous sommes jeunes. Dit la sportive avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais la jeunesse doit quand même se reposer un peu. Objecta Lucy. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde.

- Rabat-joie. Dit Louise en se glissant sous la couette.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Compléta la blonde en prenant Louise dans ses bras. (sourit) Nous en reparlerons dans deux heures.

- Quand je suis partie à dormir, je dors.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu auras un réveil des plus agréables, crois moi... termina Lucy en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

_Prochaine suite dans la semaine! Et merci pour vos reviews!_

_K&13_


	20. Histoire de chaises

_Voilà une charmante suite pour bien commencer le week end. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews! _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, _

_Enjoy ;) _

_Cdt13_

* * *

Bella attendait que le café coule. La jeune femme toucha distraitement son ventre et eut un sourire rêveur. Le café fini, Bella prit deux tasses qu'elle posa sur un plateau déjà prêt. Elle le prit et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou Alice dormait encore. La jeune femme le posa sur le lit et réveilla la dormeuse en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bonjour mon amour. Murmura Alice d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour. Répondit Bella en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé. Avoua la jeune femme en s'étirant. (remarque le plateau) C'est pour nous?

- Oui. Répondit Bella en s'installant aux côtés de sa compagne. (sourit) Il y a plein de bonnes choses... Café, jus d'orange, nutella...

- ça à l'air bon. Avoua Alice en prenant une tasse. (voit un paquet) Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Je ne sais pas. Ouvre et tu verras.

Alice posa sa tasse sur le plateau et, précautionneusement, ouvrit le paquet. La militaire sourit en voyant un maillot de foot et une carte. La jeune femme déplia le maillot et remarqua que c'était pour un enfant. Perplexe, Alice mit ses lunettes et lu la carte.

_Veux tu être ma maman?_

La militaire sourit, posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Bella qui la regardait, un air innocent sur le visage. Alice sourit, posa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne, se pencha et murmura, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres du ventre:

- Bien sûr que je veux être ta maman...

* * *

Alice et Bella étaient dans le jardin et profitaient des rayons de soleil. Les deux jeunes femmes sirotaient un thé tout en parlant de choses diverses et variées et Alice avait une main posée sur le ventre de Bella. Détail qui n'échappa pas à un grand jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui arrivait par derrière.

- Si un jour on m'aurait dit que ma tante Bella aurait réussi à tenir ma tante Alice tranquille, je ne l'aurai jamais cru...

Alice se retourna en entendant la voix grave et sourit en voyant son neveu Alex.

- Salut mon neveu préféré! S'exclama la militaire en se relevant pour le prendre dans ses bras. T'es arrivé quand?

- Hier matin. Répondit Alex en souriant à ses tantes. Besoin de voir la famille.

- C'est bon de te voir. Dit Alice en ébouriffant la chevelure blonde de son neveu.

Alex éclata de rire, embrassa sa tante sur la joue et s'assit aux côté de Bella.

- Lou et Nessie ne sont pas là?

- Nessie avait un entraînement ce matin et Lou... Elle doit être avec Lucy. Répondit Bella.

- Lucy?

- Le nouveau souffre-douleur d'Alice. Plaisanta la jeune femme en regardant sa compagne qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Et les tontons?

- Ils viennent ce midi.

- Ok mais qui est Lucy?

- La copine de Lou. Dit Bella avec un sourire en coin.

- Copine copine ou plus si affinités? Hasarda Alex en regardant ses tantes.

- Plus si affinités. Répondit Bella. Louise joue dans la même cour que nous...

- A mon avis, tata A n'a pas du apprécier la découverte... commenta le jeune homme en souriant de toutes ses dents. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas été fine quand j'ai présenté ma dernière conquête chez les parents...

- Là, c'était pire. Commenta la jeune femme en riant, amusée par la tournure de la conversation.

- Grève du sexe?

- Ouais. Maugréa Alice. Et je vous serai infiniment reconnaissante de ne pas évoquer ce sujet là.

- Lequel? La grève ou Lucy? Répondit le jeune homme, hilare.

- La grève! S'exclama Alice. T'es bien comme ton père...

- La connerie, c'est génétique. Répliqua Alex. (sourit) Revenons à des choses plus terre-à-terre... (à Alice) J'ai rêvé ou quand je suis arrivé, tu avais les mains sur le ventre de tata B?

- Et que mon neveu préféré a t'il déduit dans sa tête blonde? Répondit la militaire avec un sourire en coin.

- Que soit mes tantes venaient d'avoir une nuit de débauche ou que l'une d'entre vous était enceinte. Et à voir vos têtes, je penche pour la deuxième solution.

- Les deux mon neveu, les deux.

Alex éclata de rire et embrassa ses tantes.

- Y'a plus qu'à mettre des cierges et prier pour que ce soit un p'tit gars. Je serai plus le seul mâle de la jeune génération! Pouffa Alex.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es bien comme ton père.

* * *

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman A ne va pas te manger. Dit doucement Louise à une Lucy qui tenait fermement le volant dans ses mains, à tel point que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Faut juste que tu fasses abstraction du fait que c'est ta supérieure.

- Elle va me pourrir.

- Mais non. Oublie pas que je suis là et qu'il y aura maman B.

- Ta soeur et tes pères. Fit remarquer Lucy en s'arrêtant devant une maison.

- Les papas viennent un peu plus tard mais tout va bien se passer. Affirma la sportive. Et il me semble que si maman A continue à te chercher, il y a grève.

Lucy ne répondit pas et regarda ses mains toujours posées sur le volant.

- Tu angoisses. Dit Louise en regardant sa compagne. Mais il ne faut pas.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rétorqua la militaire.

- Tout va bien se passer. _Enfin, j'espère..._

* * *

Alice et Bella étaient toujours en compagnie d'Alex quand Louise et Lucy firent leur apparition, main dans la main. Main que Lucy lâcha quand elle vit la silhouette de sa supérieure au grand mécontentement de Louise mais qui fini par sourire en voyant Alex s'avancer vers elles.

- Crevette! S'exclama le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Salut. Répondit Louise, ravie de voir son cousin. Blondie n'est pas avec toi?

- Non. Sûrement avec son nouveau mec ou sa nouvelle nana. Dit Alex avec un sourire en coin. (voit Lucy) Qui est cette charmante jeune femme?

- Lucy, ma compagne. Répondit la sportive en la regardant.

- La fameuse Lucy dont j'ai entendu parlé par tes mères. ( à Lucy) Je suis Alex, le cousin de ta copine. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, les tantes ne m'ont dit que du bien de toi. Termina t'il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Elles sont de quelle humeur? S'enquit Louise.

- Genre: _je me suis éclatée au lit toute la nuit._ Répondit malicieusement Alex. Allez, on va les rejoindre.

Le trio rejoignit Alice et Bella qui se levèrent en les voyant arriver. Bella prit Louise dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front tandis qu'Alice regardait Lucy.

- Ma...

- Alice. Répondit la militaire. Nous sommes en civil donc pas de grades. Vouvoiement inclus. (sourit) Je suppose que tu ne te sens pas d'attaque pour une branlée... Nuit courte?

- Alice... soupira Bella.

- Maman...

- Ah non! Répliqua cette dernière en regardant sa compagne et sa fille. Je ne suis pas en train de me payer la tête de Lucy et je ne vais pas lui taper dessus.

- J'ai des penchants sado-maso. Répondit Lucy, amusée. Et oui, nuit courte mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah oui? Répliqua Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis encore assez jeune pour t'en mettre plein la vue. Continua la grande blonde, amusée.

- Nous verrons cela cet après midi. Dit la militaire sans se départir de son sourire. En attendant, c'est l'heure de l'apéro.

* * *

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Edward et Jasper arrivèrent, main dans la main. Jasper remarqua en premier la longue chevelure blonde de Lucy et esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Edward, voyant le sourire sur le visage de son compagnon, se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Je crois que Louise a une petite copine. Murmura le blond.

- Alice a du râler. Commenta Edward en souriant. En tout cas, Lou a bon goût.

- Elle tient ça de nous. Pouffa Jasper.

Edward éclata de rire et le couple rejoignit les autres qui prenaient l'apéritif dehors avec Nessie qui était arrivée quelques minutes avant ses pères et qui discutait à présent avec Lucy tandis que Louise était absorbée par ce que lui disait Alex. Alice et Bella étaient dans leur monde et Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin en regardant sa compagne. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui se demandait pourquoi sa soeur souriait comme ça.

- Salut la compagnie! S'exclama Edward en rejoignant le groupe.

- Salut. Répondit Alice en regardant son frère. C'est bien la première fois que vous êtes à peu près à l'heure. Vous avez senti l'apéro?

- Merde, grillé. Plaisanta le jeune homme qui sourit en voyant Nessie venir le rejoindre. (à Nessie) Bonjour princesse.

- Bonjour papa. Répondit Nessie et en allant faire la bise à son deuxième père.

- Ne restez pas debout et prenez place. Dit Bella en en faisant mine de se lever pour aller chercher deux sièges.

- Laisse, j'y vais. Déclara Alice en se levant sous le regard étonné des convives.

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Jasper en voyant le comportement de sa belle-soeur. Il savait qu'Alice était d'une galanterie à toute épreuve vis-à-vis de sa compagne mais là, il trouvait qu'elle en faisait un peu trop.

- Bon sang Alice, ce ne sont pas deux malheureuses chaises qui vont tuer Bella. Dit le blond en regardant son amie.

- Faut pas qu'elle se fatigue. Rétorqua Alice tout en regardant Bella qui devenait rouge.

- La dernière fois que tu as utilisé ce prétexte, c'était pour... continua le jeune homme qui fini par se taire en voyant que tout le monde le regardait.

- C'était pour quoi papa J? Demanda Louise.

- Ben merde... marmonna Edward qui venait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Alex éclata de rire en voyant les têtes de ses oncles et de ses tantes. Louise lui adressa un regard suspicieux et le jeune homme se contenta de sourire à sa cousine.

Finalement, Alice revint avec deux chaises et tout le monde prit enfin place.

- Pourquoi faire tout un flan de cette histoire de chaise? Dit Louise en regardant ses parents. Maman B peux quand même aller chercher deux chaises, non?

- Par moments, t'es pire qu'un mec. Commenta Alex.

- No comment. Répliqua la sportive.

- Alex a raison. Répondit Lucy en souriant. Par moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu agis comme...

- Sans commentaires. Dit la jeune femme en regardant sa compagne. (à ses mères) Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de chaise? Les papas ont apparemment compris ce que ça cachait mais moi et Nessie, non. Vous nous faites un dessin?

- Heu... fit éloquemment Alice. (murmure à Bella) je te laisse le soin de leur dire.

Bella haussa les épaules et, regardant ses deux filles, dit:

- Avec votre mère, nous trouvons que la maison ne fait plus autant de bruit qu'avant... Qu'il y manque quelque chose...

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux très bien vous casser les oreilles avec ma musique.

- Ah non. AC/DC passe encore mais l'autre petit con de Justin Bieber que Nessie adore... rétorqua Alice à la sportive. Ce qu'on essaie de vous dire, c'est que...

- Que quoi? On va avoir un petit clandestin? Répliqua Louise, morte de rire.

- Pour le petit clandestin, ce sera dans quelques mois.

- Hein? S'exclama Nessie.

- Sérieux? Dit Louise en regardant ses mères. Pour le clandestin, je rigolais.

- Je sais. Répondit Bella avec un doux sourire. La famille s'agrandit.

- C'est pour ça que maman B ne voulait pas que tu prenne des chaises. Marmonna Nessie.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est de cette manière que nous avions fait plus ou moins comprendre à tes pères que j'étais enceinte de toi.

- Et pour moi? Demanda la sportive.

- Un dîner tout les quatre avec un chausson bleu et un rose. Dit Alice tandis que Bella souriait, émue par ce souvenir.

Rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard d'Alice qui lui remit tendrement une mèche en place.

- Félicitations à tout ce beau monde mais j'ai la gorge qui se dessèche et je commence à avoir la dalle. Fini par dire Alex. Tata B, tu fait péter le champagne?

- T'es qu'un ventre sur deux pattes. Rétorqua Alice.

- Hé! Le ventre sur deux pattes, c'est tata A. (à ses cousines) Les filles, y'a plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit un p'tit mec. Je ne serai plus le seul gars de la famille!

* * *

Après un après-midi et une soirée plutôt arrosée et assez amusante pour tout le monde, chacun était rentré chez soi sauf Lucy qui était restée avec Louise. Au grand étonnement de sa fille, Alice avait dit à sa belle-fille de passer la nuit ici mais le regard qu'avait posé la militaire sur la sportive fit comprendre à cette dernière qu'une quelconque activité physique avec sa compagne était à leurs risques et périls.

Bella dormait profondément dans les bras d'Alice qui était réveillée. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à dormir et fini par se lever pour aller regarder les étoiles à sa fenêtre. Alice les regardaient et se demandait comment allait se passer la grossesse de sa compagne. C'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler à la principale concernée qui lui aurait rétorqué qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

_N'empêche que j'ai quarante ans cette année et que Bella en a trente sept... Et nous n'avons plus vingt ans..._

- Reviens te coucher, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Murmura Bella, à moitié réveillée.

Alice retourna dans le lit et prit Bella dans ses bras qui émit un soupir de satisfaction en sentant le corps chaud de compagne contre elle.

- A ton avis, que peuvent bien faire les filles? Murmura la militaire en promenant ses mains sur le ventre de Bella.

- Dormir. Répondit la jeune femme en baillant. Tout du moins, cela va être mon cas. (soupire) Et si jamais, elles font autre chose que dormir, que veux tu faire?

- Ben, rien. (sourit) Va vraiment falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que notre fille découvre les joies du corps féminin...

- Corps que l'on ne connaît jamais par coeur.

- C'est vrai. Dit Alice en se mettant sur sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

- T'es vraiment incorrigible. Rétorqua Bella en mettant ses mains contre la nuque de sa compagne. J'ai l'impression d'être avec une ado qui ne contrôle pas ses hormones.

- Ça, c'est parce que je t'aime. Répliqua la militaire en posant tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. (entend un bruit provenant de la chambre de Louise) Les filles! Vous êtes prévenues, réveil en fanfare demain matin!

- Alice, faut bien que jeunesse se passe, non? Dit Bella en se retenant de rire. Et je te rappelle que quand nous étions plus jeunes, nous avions énormément du mal à nous tenir...

- Même à l'heure actuelle. Rétorqua la jeune femme. (sourit) On nous étions déjà?

- Tu m'embrassais et tu avais les mains très baladeuses...

* * *

_Alors, verdict? A bientôt pour la suite,_

_K & 13  
_


End file.
